Dino Thunder: To Love a Power Ranger
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: In his early years as a ranger Tommy had dated both Kim and Kat but neither relationship had worked out. Now as he is a teacher at Reefside the new gym teacher catches his eye but he isn't the only one as Mesogog and Zeltrax take notice of Zara Rodgers and her only son Tobi. Can Tommy juggle having a new women and her young son in his life well being a ranger once more.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story sort of just popped in my head and I have been obsessed with it ever since I started it. In fact it is almost done and is the first of a few in the Power ranger universe. So I hope you all like this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

 **Chapter 1**

How could he have let this happen?

Tommy was speeding along the back road that lead to his house where he knew the Dino rangers, his new team, and Hayley were waiting. Tobi was in the passenger seat next to him, silently crying well he clung to his Blue-eyes White Dragon plushy and green ranger toy like they were a life line. Being four and a half he should be in the back of Tommy's jeep and in a car seat but Tommy didn't have it with him. Even though he and Zara weren't talking at the moment he was still the second emergency contact at the boy's day care. He had been a bit surprised that they had called him but when they informed him that Tobi's mother had not come to pick him up, Tommy knew something was wrong.

So after picking Tobi up Tommy had walked him the few short blocks to the rental house his mother and he were currently living in. Tommy was a surprised further to see Zara's car was parked outside and the front door of the house was wide open. After making Tobi promos to stay hidden in the big bush next to his mother's car, Tommy had entered the home. Nothing looked out of order, Zara had always kept the house fairly clean, save the small table they ate at in the kitchen was over turned. On closer inspection Tome saw familiar claw marks on its edges and it clearly had been thrown aside with enough force to crake it. It was well Tommy had been looking around for more clues that he spotted a note addressed to him stuck to the wall with one of the kitchen knifes.

If you wish to see her alive come to the quarry on the outskirts of Reefside, alone. -Zeltrak

Tommy hadn't wasted anytime after that to grab Tobi, run back to his jeep and head to his place to meet up with his team. Though he hadn't told Tobi anything the boy knew something bad had happened to his mom. They soon pulled up to his house and found Connor, Trent, Kira, Ethen and Hayley waiting for him on his deck. "Dr. O, what's going on? You sounded desperate when you called." Conner inquired as Tommy got out and ran around to the passenger side to pull Tobi out. "Tobi. But why do you have him? Where's Mrs. Rodgers?"

"Zeltrax has her." Tommy answered as he walked pass them and into his home with Tobi securely in his arms. Hayley and the rangers exchanged worried looks before fallowing him inside. Tommy put Tobi on the couch before putting his little back pack on the coffee table. "What's the plan Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Your all staying here well I'll go rescue Zara." Tommy told them.

"Um no, Hayley is staying here and we're going with you with you." Conner said with Kira, Trent and Ethen nodding in agreement.

"No you're all staying here." Tommy repeated, his tone not leaving any room for digestion. "He told me to go alone and I am not risking Zara's life any further by bringing all of you. Tobi's protection is your top priority at this moment and Hayley can't protect him like all of you can."

They didn't argue after that but as Tommy went to leave Tobi spoke up. "Am I going to see my mommy again? She isn't gone like my daddy is she?"

Tommy's heart broke hearing the deep sadness in the boy's voice and the look he was giving him. Tommy knelt in front of Tobi, taking his small face in his hands, and made him look at him. "I will bring your mother home, I promise you." He then kissed his head before heading outside. Tommy took off down the road towards the quarry as fast as his jeep could go. 'Stay alive Zara till I get there. Do it for me and your son.' He thought as he drove with an angry look on his face.

-o0o-

Zara was in a small cave that had been made by miners looking for precious metals but had given up on it when they hit bedrock. Her hands were chained to the wall by long chains made from a metal she had never seen before. Her short labored breaths were the only sounds that filled the small cave that the creature Zeltrax had sealed her in. She could feel the poison's affects through out her body as every breath became painful and labored. Though the situation didn't look good at all Zara couldn't stop thinking about was her son and the man she had come to love. She had never gained the courage to tell him how she felt before their fight and now she never would. She was glade though that despite their fight Tommy wouldn't anything happened to her boy if she didn't make it. She may have only known Tommy a few months, she knew deep in her heart that he would protect and look after her son till her parents came.

A cough ripped through her throat and she felt something wet and warm leave her lips hitting her chine, well the taste of copper filled her mouth. She spat out the blood in an attempt to clear out her airway and breath a bit better, well knowing that she didn't have to much longer to live.

-o0o-

 **~3 months earlier~**

 **Tommy's pov**

It was just an average day at Reefeside high school, I had just arrived and was just heading in when I saw her for the first time. She was stunning as she stood there talking to Principle Randell, who was none stop talking about something. She had long blonde hair that was held in a high pony tail, her cloths consisting of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and knee high brown leather boots. There was a sports bag thrown over her shoulder with a two baseball bats sticking out of it. It was them that Radell spotted me. "Ah Doctor Oliver, come meet our new gym teacher for the year, well Mrs. Jonson is on her maternity leave, Zara Rogers meet Doctor Thomas Oliver."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor." Zara said as she offered me her hand, though I was too busy looking at her amazing eyes. One was silver blue well the other was a dark blue. I suddenly had the feeling that I had seen them some where before but I couldn't remember where. I came back to my séances, pushing the thought aside as I took her hand and smiled at her. "The pleasure is mine and please call me Tommy, when we're not around students of course."

"Of course." She said back with a smile as she let go of my hand.

"I was about to show her where her office and the gym were but since it is on the way to you own class, I'll leave her in your capable hands." With the Principal Randell left, not once looking back at us. Zara and I looked at each other, she shrugged, which I copied before I lead her inside.

"So what exactly are you a doctor of, if you don't mind my asking?" Zara asked as we walked.

"I have a doctorate in paleontology." I told her as we avoided students and teachers in the crowded hallways.

"And you're a high school teacher?" she asked a bit confused. "Couldn't find a job at a collage or in between digs?"

"No you see I had heard they had found a rare dinosaur fossil on the school grounds and came to take a look. Turns out they meant the old science teacher and they tricked me into replacing him." That got a laugh out of her which made me smile. We soon reached the gym and her office and I had to leave her there as I had my own class to prepare for. Before I left I offered to meet her back at her office around lunch and show her where the staff lounge was, which she happily accepted.

I was smiling as I entered my classroom which didn't go unnoticed by Connor, Kira or Ethan. Since there was only a few other kids in the class room at the moment Kira walked up to my desk. "You seem in an especially good mode this morning." She stated making me stop taking out the graded papers I had taken home out of my bag.

"I guess I am. How was the show at the café go the other night?" I asked trying to redirect her attention so she wouldn't ask why I was in a good mood. The last thing I want to have happen to Zara was have rumors begin to fly around that there was something between us. Not that Kira would do that but there was always other busy body students always around that might over hear them talking.

The day progressed normally even with me showing Zara around a bit more during our schools short lunch break. As the end of the day came I had decided to see if she would like to have coffee with me after school, perhaps get to know each other a bit more. Though I hadn't dated for a long time it didn't mean that I was dead or blind to the fact that Zara was an attractive women. I had already over heard some of the young men around the school talking about how hot they found her. I wasn't surprised by this but I did feel that I should mention it to her as the last thing she needed was a scandal to ruin her. I was beginning to wonder if it was too soon to ask her as we only meet that morning as the last bell of the day rang and I was soon heading outside towards my jeep. I ran into Zara on the way out. "So how did your first day go?" I asked Zara making her jump having clearly caught her off guard.

"Don't do that." She snapped her checks dusted with a touch of pink. "It was good though there was this one girl asking me for an interview for the school's channel or something." Zara said confused as she pulled out her keys as we made it was outside and she headed towards the teacher's parking lot.

"Ah I see you meet Cassidy. Don't worry shes always like that." I said as we came to stop in front of what I suspected was her black Toyota 4runner. "So I was wondering if you don't think I'm being to forward but I was wondering since you were new in town if you would like to get some coffee with me."

"Oh." Zara said a bit taken back. "I would love to, I would but I have to go pick up my son from preschool, go pick up food and other things we need. Can I get a rain check?"

My heart fell a bit hearing she had a son, which most likely meant she was married but I kept it off my face as I smiled at her. "Sure not a problem. See you tomorrow." She smiled at me as she bide me good bye and soon left in her vehicle. I vaguely remember getting in my own jeep and started to head towards the museum as an old college had called last night wanting me to come and look at something he had found.

-o0o-

 **Zara's Pov**

I sighed for what felt like the tenth time since leaving the high school kicking myself for turning Tommy down. He not only had been kind and funny but had made me feel welcome, which is more than anyone else had done since we had moved to Reefside for a new start. I also found him rather attractive which I hadn't felt about anyone since my late husband. It had been over two year so perhaps it was time I tried dating but I have to be carful to not over whelming Tobi. He's a bright boy but a sensitive one since his father died, though I'm not sure how much he actually remembered of David.

"Mommy!" Tobi shouted when he saw me. He ran forward and hugged me around my legs. He is a handsome little boy (as his grandmother, my mom would say) with his curly black hair that was always shaggy. He had my dark blue for eye color and he has always been just a happy kid that loved the power rangers. One of his favorite toys is an action figure of the very first green ranger that my little bother had once owned. It went every where with him even to bed, as did his plush Blue-eyes White Dragon his father had given him on his second birthday. Even now as we left his Preschool he held both of them tightly in his hands well he told me all about his day.

"Mom can we go check out the park today? You did promos." Tobi asked me as I bulked him into his car seat.

I thought about it and realised he was right, I did promos last night. "Alright we can do that before we pick up things for the house and for dinner. Sound fair?" His response was a head nod and a cheer of joy. I laughed at his antics as I jumped into the driver's seat and headed to the main park.

We were there for half an hour, him playing with some of the kids, hopefully make some new friends, well I was talking with their moms, also making new friends. Then as feeling of fear hit me, the fun and joy were suddenly replaced by screams and shouts as people came running into the playground area. I found this odd but the rest of the parents didn't as they sprang into action to gather their children before leaving. It was then I spotted 4 colorful figures fighting strange black dinosaur monsters that I realised what was going on. "Tobi sweaty we need to- Tobi? Tobi!" he wasn't in the playground any more and as I franticly looked for him the rangers and the monsters they were fighter come closer.

Suddenly I heard Tobi shout in fear and looking in that direction I heard it come from, I panicked. He must have seen what was happening and instead of running from the danger he had moved closer to get a better look. Unfortunately he had come to close, one of the monsters had spotted him and it now stood over my terrified son. "Tobi, NO!" I shouted running towards them but I knew I was too far away to make it in time as the monster went to strike my boy. Thankfully before he was hit the ranger that was in black and gold darted in, grabbing Tobi and rolled them both out of the way. Seeing red I continued to charge at the monster and when I was close enough it, I kicked it right in the head. "NO ONE HURTS MY SON!" I shouted as I punched, kicked and eventually threw the monster in my anger. I ended up throwing it right into its counter parts that were in front of the yellow ranger, knocking them away from her. I tried to calm myself down as the rangers looked at me in surprise, I think, the monsters then suddenly disappeared.

"Mom that was amazing." Tobi said as he ran over to me.

I knelt and gave him a big hug. "Tobi are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?" I asked concerned as I started to look him over for any sort of injury. When he said no I sighed in relief before I gave him a stern look. "Tobias Marcus Rodgers you are in a lot of trouble young man. What have I told you about wondering off on your own and towards danger no less? You're grounded, which means no deserts or your Paw Patrol action figures for three days. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"No I'm fine and the loss of my action figures is no big deal as their all still packed in a box anyway." He said with a big grin. I heard the rangers all laugh as I gave him a sour look. "Don't use logic to get out of being punished young man or I'll find something else to take away."

"Please don't mommy, especially my- MY GREEN RANGER ACTION FIGURE, IT'S GONE!" he shouted as he started searching his pants pockets for it. "I must have dripped it in the scuffle."

"Is this what you're looking for kido?" the black ranger asked as he knelt down and offered Tobi his toy. Tobi shouted for joy as he took it back before he tackled the masked man in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Black Ranger. Uncle Ben would have been disappointed if I lost him."

The black ranger returned Tobi's hug before he made him look at him. "I think your uncle would understand but your mother is right you should never head towards danger. Can you promise me, the rest of the rangers and especially your mother that you will never do it again?"

"I promise I won't until I'm older and join the marines like my dad." Tobi said without hesitation well I frowned. His statement though made the black ranger laugh as he scuffled my son's hair as he stood and nodded to the other rangers. They bid us good bye as they ran off and soon where gone. "Wasn't that awesome mom? We got to meet the Dino Thunder Power Rangers and you took out a monster all on your own."

"Awesome is not the word I'd use mister and I think I may have broken my hand." I said looking at my left hand where the skin was scraped up and bleeding as it started to swell. "Well I guess with all this excitement shopping for groceries and things for home is out of the question. So how about I order us pizza for dinner tonight." This was meet with a shout of joy from my boy well I laughed, just happy he was alright.

 **Tommy's Pov- the next day at school**

I sighed as I headed towards the gym well avoiding students who were heading to their next classes. I didn't have a class this period so I wanted to check on Zara after seeing news this morning and had cringed. It seemed that a local reporter had been on sit to capture footage of our latest battle with Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones. The footage mostly showed me and the other Dino Thunder Rangers fighting but it also featured Zara beating up and then throwing the one drone that had gone after her son. I admit I hadn't expected her to do that, but as the reporter had mentioned any mother with the need to protect their child was a force not to be reckoned with.

I retched Zara's office, finding the door closed so I went to the gym but found it empty, so I went back to her office, knocking I asked. "Mrs. Rogers are you in there? It's Dr. Oliver." I heard some shifting around on the other side of the door before Zara opened it, sticking her head out.

"Are you alone? Cassidy has been hounding me for an interview about what happened yesterday." She said looking around for the teen well I laughed.

"No it's just me, may I come in?" I asked. She opened the door and let me past before she closed and locket it once again. It was a small office, 10 feet by 10 at most and it was rather bare save a small desk and a filling cabinet. I saw that she had put up her teaching certificate up on the wall behind her head as well as an old picture of her swing on a rope well there was a climbing wall in the background. "What's this?" I asked pointing at the photo.

"Oh I've been rock-climbing since I was 7 with my dad and I've competed in all sorts of competitions but nothing major. I have always wanted to be a teacher at my own gym which my late husband was all for but it's just a dream for now." She explained with a sad far off look.

"Your late husband?" I asked carefully.

"Yes me husband David Rodgers was a Captain in the marines and well liked by every one especially his men. He was in Afghanistan, on a mission when he and half of his men were killed." Zara explained showing me a picture of her once small family of three. Tobi looked much like his father even at the young age he was in the photo, the black hair and the face were the same but David's eyes had been brown. "I know that Tobi boosts that he wants to be in the marines when he's old enough but I don't want to lose him like I did his father."

"Hey don't worry about that right now and enjoy the time you have with him, especially after what happened at the park yesterday." I told her well I put he photo down and I pit a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

My comment about the park caused her eyes to roll. "I have never been more scared and angry in my life, yet he was over the moon about the whole thing. He wouldn't stop talking about how excited he was about going to daycare today so he could barge about how he personally meet the Dino Thunder Rangers."

I laughed again as I sat on a corner of her desk. "I bet he was more excited to tell them about how you took one of those monsters out and saved him on your own."

That got a small laugh out of her as she held up her terribly bandaged left hand. "I have no doubt, though I hope he leaves out what the fight did to my hand. You know having medical training is nice and all but do you know how hard it is to wrap a hand when its one of your own. Tobi tried to help me but he really wasn't much help." I gentle took her hand and undid the bandages, wincing once I got them off and took a good look at the damage. "I feared at first that it was broken but I think it's just sprained."

The skin on her knuckles had scabbed over which looked worse with how swollen her hand was. "Where's the first aid kit? I'll clean it up and rebadged it before your next class and mine." Well I cleaned her hand I carefully flexed her fingers, hand and wrist, testing it to see if it was indeed broken. I was relived to see that it wasn't, just badly sprained, as she suspected, as I rewrapped it but not too tight.

I had worried most of the night about how she and her son were doing after the ordeal yesterday. When I had seen Tobi cowering in front of that Tryannodrone, I feared I wouldn't make it in time to save him. Thankfully I had been but it was a bigger surprise seeing Zara beating up the drone that had been about to hurt him. I could see that her technique was a bit crude but I still wasn't about to jump in and possibly get in her way. I had almost laughed out loud when I had seen the action figure that was crafted after my original ranger form in the grass. Handing it back to Tobi and him then hugging me was the best, mostly by how it touched my heart. Though I had never said this to Kim or Kat I have always wanted to have children of my own but I will only want to have them with a women I truly love.

"And there you go." I said as I finished and clean up the first aid supply I had used. "Just keep it dry and clean for a couple of weeks and your hand will heal in no time, though you should get that bandage changed once a day."

"Thank you for the help Tommy." She moved a lose strand of hair behind her ear as a smile crossed her face. "Um I was wondering if I could cash in that rain check for coffee, if you're available after school today that is."

"Sure, I don't have anything pressing to do after school today, but don't you need to pick up Tobi?" I asked wanting to properly meet him.

"I don't have to right away, his daycare is open late, and it can just be the two of us." She offered.

"No bring him along, I want to meet the little guy."

-o0o-

I waited at Hayley's Cyberspace café having already secured a table big enough for Zara, Tobi and myself when Connor, Ethan and Kira walked over. "Hey Dr. O, you look nervous, something wrong?" Connor asked.

"I asked Zara out to coffee the other day, which she rain checked but she cashed it in for well now. Shes just picking up Tobi and then meeting me here." I informed them as I saw the door to the café open but it was a pair of girls who walked through it, not Zara and her son.

"Um Dr. O just a personal question for you, when was the last time you went on a date?" Kira asked me with an odd look on her face.

"I'll admit it has been a while and I am a bit nervous but all things considering, I have a good feeling about it." I said with a grin, feeling confident.

"Well good luck to you man." Conner said as he looked at the door as well, a small grin on his face. "You defiantly don't want to get on her bad side after watching what she did to the Tyrannadron yesterday."

"Ya she's one protective mama." Ethan commented.

"I'm a big boy, I think I'll be fine. Now don't you all have homework to go work on?" I stated with a shoeing motion. The three of them grumbled as they left and headed off to other table where they did indeed have their homework out. It wasn't too long after that Zara and Tobi arrived, I had an inner smile as I saw the green ranger action figure was clenched tightly in his left hand. "I hope you haven't been waiting long Tommy." She said as she pulled one of the chairs out and Tobi climbed into it.

"No not at all. Hey there buddy, I'm Tommy Oliver, I work at the high school with your mom." I said offering him my hand to him. He kept his eyes down cast as he gave it a single shack before he let it go, focusing on his green ranger.

"Sorry he's always shy at first around strangers." Zara explained as she took the last remaining seat across from me. "Tobi this is the science teacher I was telling you about, the one that knows all about dinosaurs."

That seemed to perk his interest enough for him to lift his head and actually look at me. "Really?" This lead to me talking about what I knew about his favorite dinosaurs. Unsurprisingly were the same ones the original Zords were molded after, though he was a bit sad when I informed him that I had never seen a dragon skeleton. "Hey just because no ones found proof of one doesn't mean they never existed. The legends of their existence had to come from somewhere right?"

"Ya your right." Tobi said with a grin before he turned to his mother. "Mommy can I go play one of the video games please?"

"Sure thing sweet heart, just stay where I can see you and green ranger stays here with me alright?" Zara said unaware that I nearly laughed as her wording, barely reminding myself that only 4 people in the café knew my past. "I'm always afraid he'll lose it somewhere and be devastated to the point that I'd have to search the net for another one. I looked once when he lost it for a week and let me tell you they are not cheep."

"Really, I did not know that. Why is it so important to him?" I asked as I picked it up and took a good look at it. It was a bit worn in places but was still in pretty good condition.

"After my husband died, Tobi took it pretty bad, which everyone found surprising as he was just a bit over 2 at the time. Most people just don't understand that he's a bright boy and is very good at realising what is going on around him. Anyway a month after the funeral he started having these terrible nightmares and he would wake up screaming in the night about monsters coming to get him. It went on for over three months with neither of us really getting any sleep and with no signs of it getting any better. Thankfully my little brother Ben came up with an idea as he came over for dinner, he also stayed the night to try and let me at least get some sleep.

"Well putting Tobi to bed and seeing that he was scared Ben pulled out his old green ranger toy and showed it to him. He said "You know the original rangers fought all kinds of Monsters when I was about your age, they always kept innocent people safe. Green Ranger was the one who controlled the Dragon Zord and was really good at driving monsters off, even when I had them in my dreams. So I'm giving him to you to help drive away the monsters in your dreams and keep you safe. But he only dose that if you do your part and look after him in return. Do you think you can do that?" Tobi promised and for the first time in months he slept all night long and green ranger has been his constant companion ever since. Save Blue-eyes but that's because it was a gift from his dad, he really likes dragons and Yugioh."

I was at a loss for words as I looked down at the little plastic figure that represented my first power ranger persona. I never would have thought that I or any of my old friends had made such an important impact on the general public. Then something Zara said came to my mind and I was confused. "Wait a moment, what's Yugioh?"

Zara laughed. "I take from your confusion that you have never watched anime before. Just don't come over to our house and let Tobi know that. He'll make you sit down and watch the first season with him well talking your ear off about the characters and duel monster cards."

I had a chuckle at this unaware that later that night at home I would become curious about the Japanese based show and not only look it up but start watching it.

A/N: so tell me what you think as I always love reviews, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Zara's Pov**

The first month of school seemed to fly as life took on a daily routine of sorts as I took Tobi to his daycare early in the morning before heading over to the high school where Tommy would meet me in the parking lot. We would talk as we walked into the school together and head to wards my office, or his classroom, which ever direction our feet took us. Ever since that afternoon at Cyberspace Tobi asked about Tommy every night and if he would ever come over for dinner. Though it was a welcome change to have Tobi like a man I was interested in I wasn't ready to take things beyond friends yet as I didn't want to rush things. I knew Tommy under stood this even if he hadn't told me as such, though he doesn't really have to, me being empath. Everyone's emotions are always open to me but I have only known for some time and I keep this a secret from anyone.

It unfortunately seems that my desire to help the students in emotional need was noticed by Principle Randell. It was the end of the school day and I was just leaving my office when she approached me. "Ah Miss Rodgers, your still here good. I need you to stay and run detention today."

"Um Principle Randell I understand if it my turn but you should have given me a bit more of a heads up. My son's daycare is closing early today and I have to pick him up. Is there no one else who can cover it today?" I asked worried.

"Afraid not and there's 5 of teens waiting for you, so they wont fit in your little car, and if your not there consider your job good bye." She seemed to take great pleasure in my distressed look as she walked away. I bit my lip hard as I tries to think if there was any way I could pick up Tobi and cover detention at the same time. Thankfully the answer to my problem arrived as Tommy showed up. "Hey Zara, what wrong?"

"Tommy good timing, I need a favor." I said looking up at him hopefully.

 **Tommy's Pov**

I pulled up to Sunny Side Daycare in Zara's 4runner, wincing as it jerked well making a strange sound as I parked. I may have noticed that her vehicle made strange sounds and spouted black smoke when she pulled into the school parking lot every morning But I never realized it was horrifying to drive. Now having driven it to puck up Tobi so I had his car seat, I knew now that it had serous issues. Putting that a side I was a bit nervous walking into the daycare, hoping that none of his teachers thought I was kidnapping him as I approached the front desk. "Um hi. I'm Tommy Oliver, a friend of Zara Rodgers I'm here to pick up her son Tobias Rodgers."

The women at the desk studied me for a moment as she held up her phone, seeming to compare me to something on it. She then smiled at me as she put it away. "Yes I've been expecting you. Sorry if I seemed to scrutinise you, I was just comparing your face to the picture Zara sent me. Bless that women for thinking a head otherwise I would have to turn you away and called her. We take the children's safety here very seriously, not just letting anyone not approved by the parents pick them up. I have to say though Zara is a lucky women to have snagged you handsome."

"Oh well thank you, but I'm just a friend and co-worker." I informed her.

"But you want to be more the that, don't you?" she asked dreamily as she rested her face in her hand as she looked me over, making an approved sort of sound and making me very uncomfortable. "Don't worry handsome, she'll come around eventually, though if I wasn't married already I'd stanch you up before she came to her séances."

"Well um- thank you very much for that. I'd better go get Tobi. You have yourself a nice day." I said as I walked around the desk and headed towards to what I hoped was Tobi's classroom. It wasn't hard to find as the doors had labels on them for the age groups of the children. I had to maneuver around all the other adults coming to pick up their children and looked for Tobi in the slew of youngsters that were running around. "Sorry excuse me, Tobi, you in here?"

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Tobi asked when he saw me. "Where's my mom?"

"She was stuck with the older kids in detention today. She sent me to come get you, if that's ok with you?" I asked him as I found his coat and bag. He nodded as he let me put his coat on and took my hand which surprised me at how small it was in mine.

"Hey Tobi, is this your father?" one of the teachers asked looking at me.

"Nope. This is Dr. Thomas Oliver, he's the science teacher at the high school my mommy works at. Mommy got stuck with supervising detention today." Tobi explained very well for his age.

"Oh well that was mighty nice of him now wasn't it." The teacher said to him before offering her hand to me. "I'm Mrs. Wilson, it's nice to meet Dr. Oliver and we'll see you Monday Tobi."

The drive back to the school was nerve-racking as Zara's vehicle seemed to get worse, which didn't faze Tobi at all. "Sally has always been temperamental but she usually isn't this bad for mommy. She must not like you." He informed me, and then explained that Sally was the $runner's name. Either way I was grateful when I parked her car next to my jeep and got out of it. I took him on a tour of the school before we went to the room where detention was being held. The kids were all gathered around the white board playing a crazy game by the looks of it and Zara was timing them on her phone. "Alright and that is time. How many words did you all come with? Oh hey there you two are, good timing."

"Mommy guess what? One of the teachers thought Dr. Oliver was my dad since he was there to get me." Tobi said as he walked up to his mom. The teens in the room all snickered well Zara and I looked at each other apprehensively. Zara looked away first as she stood and cleared her throat, a touch of pink in her checks. "Well that's interesting. You are free to go, and let's hope that our dear Principle will have all that graffiti off the wall soon. So I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Yes Mrs. Rodgers and thanks for making detention fun." Said the only girl of the group giving Zara a hug before collecting her bag.

"Ya, you're pretty cool." Commented a jock as he fisted bumped Zara before turning to me. "You better start dating her Dr. O before someone else comes along and snags her." he told me with a grin on his way to the door.

I was so surprised that I just stared at him open mouthed well he winked and the rest of the teens laughed as they left. "I would say that kids say the darns things but the women at the desk at Tobi's daycare said something along similar lines." I confessed to her once the teens were all gone.

"Was that before or after Dain started flirting with you?" Zara asked as she gathered her things.

"Oh it was before. Shell we head out then, oh and by the way your 4runner scares me." I informed her with a shiver as we left the classroom and headed outside.

Zara laughed a little sheepishly well rubbing the back of her neck as she walked. "Ya Sally is one of the earlier 4runners and she was used when I got her. I've actually been looking at getting her replaced but I just can't afford anything new right now, as we did just move. I have it going into the shop tomorrow and see if they can do anything to make her run smother."

I nodded relived that she had the situation in hand but then Tobi spoke up. "So Dr. Oliver did you want to come over for dinner?"

"Tobias! You don't just invite him over without consulting me first, epically when we haven't finished unpacking yet." Zara said, her checks red with embarrassed as she looked at me. "What was the comment you made earlier? Kids say the darns things."

I laughed at that before I turned my attention to Tobi. "I'd love to buddy but I think I can wait till your house is ready to receive guests. So how about a rain check?"

"Ok." Tobi said a bit down trodden as he scuffed his shoes in some dirt.

"Now don't be like that Tobi." Zara said as she picked him up well moving to put him in his car seat. "In all honesty there's not much left to unpack and to have the house set up. So how about dinner at our place this Sunday, say around 5:30?"

"I would love to." I smiled as Tobi cheered for joy as he was strapped in before his door closed. Zara shook her head at her son's antics well giving me her address. We bid each other good bye and I couldn't help the smile that was stuck on my face, even as the rest of the rangers contacted me and said that another of Mesagog's monsters was running amuck in the city.

 **Zara's Pov- Sunday Night**

It was Sunday night and I was running around trying to make dinner well doing last minuet clean/ organising of the house. Tobi watched me from where he was playing with his cars on his city road mat in our small living room, with an amused look on his face. "Mommy you're silly." He suddenly said after I nearly face planted after tripping on my own foot.

I shot him a look as I righted myself. "Tobi, when you are old enough to date and you bring your first girlfriend home, I am going to embarrass you in front of her. Now is-"

"Yes my room is clean mom and that is the 5th time you have asked me that." He commented as the door bell rang and after looking through the window he was excited as he ran to the front door. "He's here, he's here."

Tommy smile was big when I opened the door and he spotted the excited 4 year old. "Hey there buddy how you are doing?" he asked as he ruffed up Tobi's hair before he looked at me. "Dinner smells great, though I hope you don't mind that I brought something sweet to drink and a desert." I almost started to drool when I saw the chocolate cream pie and the bottle of mountain dew he held out to me.

"I don't mind at all, in fact you actually picked my favorite pop and cream pie flavors." I took them from him and headed towards the kitchen. "Dinners just about ready so feel free to sit down and take a load off." Tommy didn't responded as I disappeared into the kitchen and finished cooking the spaghetti and meatballs, taking the garlic bread out of the oven. It was five minuets later that everything was ready and I headed back to get him and Tobi, stopping dead in my tracks at what I saw.

Tommy was sitting on the floor with Tobi making the cutes revving car sounds as he pushed a red convertible toy car on the mat. Tobi had his police car and was making siren sounds as he made chase after Tommy's car. I stood there stunned as Tommy played with my son, feeling his enjoyment, eventually letting his car get caught saying. "Oh no you got me." In a rather silly voice that made Tobi laugh well I couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. Tommy must have heard me or felt my gaze as he looked up and smiled at me. "Dinners ready I take it?" he asked me with a bright smile.

"Yes indeed it is. So Tobi the cars and mat need to be put away and wash your hands." I reminded my boy who was eager to eat as he sprang to his feet and started to clean up. I smiled again as Tommy helped him before getting to his own feet well Tobi ran to the washroom. "I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread. It's a family recipe."

"I can't wait." Tommy said happily.

 **Tommy's Pov**

When I had pulled up to the address I had to stare at the house Zara was renting.

It looked to be a small single level house that looked like it needed a bit of work to the house and yard. The white paint was chipped or flaking off the house and picked fence that surrounded the yard, well the grass was more than beyond long. Thankfully the inside was much better, a newly renovated look to it save the original hardwood floors. The living room was small but very nicely decorated with a nice throw rug a brown set of chair and a small couch. The kitchen/ dinning room was also small with only a small table with three chairs at it. "I know there's not much space but its better then eating on the floor." Zara joked a little as she dished food on to a small plat for Tobi.

"Everything is great." I told her as I picked up an adult size plate and maneuvered around her to start grabbing some food for myself. Well I did this I made sure to give her enough room to get by me with Tobi's plate as the little guy came back from washing his hands. He happily tucked into his food as finished serving myself and made to sit down next to him. Unfortunately Zara turned around a little too quickly and ran right into me, or mostly my plate. All the food that was on my plate ended up all over her shirt front well she caught the plate as it fell from my hands. I was horrified as Tobi bust out laughing well his mother took a step back and looked down at her shirt.

"Zara I am sorry, I should have watched where I was-"

Zara's laughter cut me off as she started to clean the food that was stuck to her and put it back on the plate that she put back into my hands. "Its alright Tommy, its bound to happen with the three of us squeezed into such a small space and nether of us was paying much attention to where we were going. So we're both at fault." She said through her laughter, which I joined in on. "You can scrap what once was your food into the trash and serve yourself up again. I'm going to go clean myself up and be right back."

"Alright." I said, my face red with embarrassment and I did as she instructed, soon sitting down next to Tobi who had stopped laughing but smiled at me wickedly. I gave him a playful sneer. "You don't tell anyone that I did that to your mom mister."

"I promise nothing" he said with a big grin before he put a large meatball in his mouth.

"Tobi, take smaller bights buddy before you choke." Zara said having changed her shirt and joined us once again.

Once she had her own plate of food I apologised again but she brushed it all off with a laugh and stating that she needed to do laundry anyway. The rest the dinner went well as we each talked a bit about ourselves. How I grew up in a small town, learning marshal arts at a young age till my mom dad and I moved to Angel Grove when I was in high school, and meet Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini. I of course didn't tell her about my Power Ranger past.

Zara told me about her biological father left when she was 6 months old, then her stepfather came into her life at age 2 and Brother Ben was born when she was 4. They had lived up in Alaska of all places and eventually moved to Mew York when she was 16. She apparently lived there till she graduated and went to university in Cleveland where she meet her late husband. Before I knew it the sun was setting and we were done our pieces of pie. "Well its only 7 and I'm afraid I didn't have anything else planed for the evening." Zara said as she started to clean up.

"Oh, oh." Tobi said excitedly his hand in the air as he bounced in his set. "Can I give him a tour of the house mom, please?"

"Sure why not, it wont be longer then 5 minuets but after that its time to get ready for bed mister." She said as she packaged what was left of the food.

I wasn't give any time to add my impute as Tobi jumped down from his chair and then proceeded to pull me out of mine. I made it a point to lurch as he pulled on my arm, earning a giggle from him for my silliness. The tour was indeed short as he lead me first to the living room, then the kitchen (which I had already seen) he then lead me to his room that was a bit bare on the walls and his bed was just a mattress on the floor. He had a bunch of toys organised in some baskets the tucked nicely into a shelf against the far wall next to a small dresser, and a closet. He then led me to the master bedroom which held a double bed and a simple metal frame tucked against the wall. I didn't see a closet or a dresser in the room at all though Zara had all of her cloths stacked nicely near the bed. The only things that really gathered my attention were the three bows with matching quivers that were hung up on hooks above the bed.

"I see you spotted my small collection and hobby." Zara said as she joined us in her room.

"Ya but I am a bit surprised by it as it doesn't seem like something you would like. No offence." I said as I looked at her sheepishly.

Zara laughed. "There's a type for someone to be good with and enjoy archery? I find that hard to believe. Though I have yet to find a place in town where I can go to shoot any of them and I've also been thinking if introducing the sport at school. Maybe start a club but I need to write the entire idea out on paper before approaching Principle Randell about it." she confessed.

"I think it's a great idea, especially if you can show that Yumi in action." I of course was referring to the Japanese's style bow that was in between the long bow and the compound bow. It was thin laminated bamboo about 227 cm in length and at most 1 cm in diameter, with read dyed leather wrapped round it. I recognised mainly as its hand grip is lower to the bottom of the bow which meant it would be well over the archers head. Its matching red quiver was make of good quality leather with lotuses inlayed on it with gold dragons twisted all over it.

"Ah so you like my favorite. I have to be sure to string that at least once a week and work it a bit, or it loses its shape and becomes unusable. It was a gift from an old friend of my grandfathers before he died. He actually got me hooked on archery and it was a Yumi I learned to shoot with." Zara said as she climbed up on her bed and pulled it down, a long with its string and proceeded to string it, before handing it to me. "I was actually in competitions when I was younger and I have a few awards but their all in boxes."

Taking it I first examined it as I do my own bow staff, admiring the craftsmanship before I pulled the string back. It came with a bit of resistance which surprised me as I saw the smirk on Zara's face as she watched me. I pulled it back to my ear grinning at her right before the string slipped out of my fingers and it twanged, hitting my arm in the process. I winced in pain as I heard a gasp and she quickly snatched it out of my hands. "Don't do that genius, you could wrecked it. I let you hold my most prised bow, that's over a hundred years old by the way and you dry fire the thing. If you're going to do something stupide like that do it to one of my others that can be replaced." She snapped well checking it over for any damage and pulling it back with practiced ease, checking its strength. I watched as she did this rubbing the now sore and red spot on my arm where the sting had hit me. I was a bit worried now that she wouldn't invite me back as it was the second thing I had done to cause a problem this evening.

Once she was satisfied that her bow was ok she unstrung it and put it back on its hook. "How's your arm?"

"It's alright. Sorry about dry firing it." I said as I stopped rubbing my arm.

"No it's alright, I over reacted a bit, for that I am sorry, after all I did hand it to you." Zara said as she rubbed that back of her head and looked a way from me. Even with her looking away I could see the embarrassment and the slight blush on her checks. "I'm also sorry I called you stupid."

"Did you now?" I said with a smirk. Zara shook her head and turned to Tobi who had watched the exchange with a grin. "And what are you smiling about?"

"You're both silly."

That made both Zara and I laugh as we left the room. I headed to the living room to wait as Zara and Tobi went through what I assumed was his bed time routine. He did come and say good night to me before he went to bed, giving me a hug, which I returned gratefully. It wasn't longer after that Zara returned with a tray with a tea pot and couple of cups. "I thought you might like some tea, its peppermint."

"That's just fine by me." I said as I accepted the cup she offered me and we fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of us spoke for some time, simply enjoying the silence, me especially after all of the misshapes. Eventually a question I had picked at me long enough that I had to ask it. "Zara I hope I'm not over stepping but I was wondering why is Tobi's mattress on the floor? Doesn't he have a bed frame?"

"Oh he had one but the moving company that helped pack our things were careless and it along with other things were wrecked beyond repair by the time the truck got here. The hid-a-bed couch, the middle board for the table, the other three table chairs and most of the pictures that were in frames. I have complained to the company and have threated to sue if they didn't pay for everything that was damaged. I have been told there's a check in the mail but that was nearly a week ago and they have not been answering my calls. If I don't get that check or hear from them soon, I'm calling my cousin who's a lawyer." Zara explained with distain in her voice.

"Did you get movers insurance?" I asked trying to think if there was anything that could help or if I could.

"I did and they claim that it's on the moving company to refund me or replace what was broken." She grumbled as she put her cup down with a slight clang. "I just ticks me off and means that my boy is left laying on the floor, grateful that his mattress survived. I don't think I could stand him sharing my bed as Tobi's a kicker."

That made both of us laugh and not thinking I put my hand on her leg, which she put her hand on top of, neither of us realising at first. It was only when we stopped laughing that I realised where my hand was and half expected her to get up set. I saw her smile as she rubbed the back of my hand gently with her thumb and she turned towards me. I returned her smile as I reached up and moved some hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her amazing different colored eyes were bright as she studied me with a bit of uncertainty, almost like she wasn't sure. I looked at her lips for a split second wondering what she would do if I kissed them, before I looked into her eyes again. She bit her lip as she suddenly looked away and removed her hand from mine.

The moment was gone, with it the lightness of the atmosphere, I removed my hand from her leg and stood to my feet. "Well it's getting late and it is a school day tomorrow, so I should probably head out. Despite all the accidents I caused, I did have a good evening." I said as smiled at her well I walked towards the door.

Zara gratefully returned my smile as she also got to her feet and fallowed me. "Well I'm glade you enjoyed yourself, I know Tobi liked having you over and as for accidents they happen, it's not a big deal. So don't worry about it next time."

'Next time?' hearing her say that caused me to pause in putting my shoes on and turn to look at her. "Is there going to be a next time Zara?"

She put her hands in her jeans pockets and rubbed her foot on the hard wood floor, never once making eye contact with me. "There could be. I don't really see a reason for there not to be, unless you feel that you would rather-"

I didn't let her finish as I had closed the space between us and had captured her lips in a firm but gentle kiss. I admit that for the last month I had slowly been getting to know her at the school, I had felt an attraction to her growing. When Tobi had blatantly asked me to come over for dinner I had been over joyed at seeing her outside of our work and getting coffee at Cyberspace. Despite all that had happened this evening I had hoped it would end with my lips on hers. I was a bit afraid that being a widow of only two years she didn't feel the same but then she wrapped around my neck. She kissed me back well pressing her body against mine, I in turn snaked my one arm around her waist and using the other I cradled the back of her head, deepening it.

It was then we heard a small giggle from the hall, making us brake our kiss and look at Tobi who was peaking around the corner. "Tobi! You should be in bed." Zara's face was bright red now as she looked at her grinning son.

"I was but it was so quiet I thought that maybe you were playing a game or something." He said innocently but I could see like me she wasn't buying it.

"Bed, now." Zara said as she pointed towards his room, face still red.

Tobi ran away and we herd his door close as she buried her face into my chest, muttering something, making me laugh. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that as that is my chest you're talking into." I couldn't help but smile at the seemingly funny nature of the situation well rubbing her back.

Zara lifted her head and gave me a sour look. "I said that boy is going to kill me with embarrassment one of these days."

"Well I've heard that sometimes that's what kids are there for." I told her as I let her go, finishing putting my shoes on, I stole a quick kiss from her. "Good night Zara, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Tommy, drive home safe." She said as I walked out the door and to my jeep. She stayed in the door way till I gave her a wave and drove off with a happiness in my heart I hadn't felt in a long time. I was unaware as I left that our entire evening together had been watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tommy's Pov**

I arrived at the school the next day pulling into the parking lot where Zara was already waiting with a sleepy surprise. "You remember when you picked up Tobi on Friday for me as it was closing early to get some maintenance done. Turns out they blew a pipe and flooded parts of the building, so their closed for the time being till its all cleaned up. This unfortunately means that he gets to come to school today, and I hope they open tomorrow. I just hope Principle Randell doesn't flip."

I understood her concern as I looked at Tobi who was half asleep as he leaned against his mom's leg. "Why so tired buddy?"

Tobi looked at me as he yawned. "I was to excite last night to fall asleep right away."

Zara chuckled as she put her bag down and picked him up, adjusting him and his two ever present companions into a comfortable position. "You have left an impression on him you know."

That made me blush a bit as I bent over and picked up hers and Tobi's bags before leading the way inside the school. Zara did get some looks as she passed students and teachers on her way to her office, not seeming to care what they thought. When we reached her office she had me hold Tobi well she pushed her desk against one wall and quickly set up a cot. I put him down well she covered him with a blanket and placed a pillow under his head. "I'll just be in the gym if you need me, ok buddy?" Tobi nodded before he rolled onto his side and seemed to go to sleep as Zara closed her office door. "Thanks for the help Tommy." She said as she handed me my briefcase.

"Not a problem, see you at lunch." I commented as I took it back and headed to my own classroom, unaware I was smiling like a happy idiot. I whistled as I entered my class and started setting up for my first class. I was just finishing up as Kira, Conner and Ethan walked in. "Good morning you three, I hoped you had a good weekend."

My seemingly good mode caught them off guard as they stopped and exchanged confused looks. "Are you feeling ok Dr. O?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're usually not this cheerful in the morning." Kira said as she put her bag down in her usual spot, when her face suddenly lite up. "Didn't you have dinner at Mrs. Rodgers yesterday?"

I could feel my face turning red as both Connor and Ethen looked at me with grins that said they were clearly thinking something inappropriate. "It was simply dinner at her home, where I not only spilled dinner on the front of her shirt but dry fired her hundred year old bow."

Kira winced in sympathy. "That sounds pretty bad."

"Actually it wasn't all that bad as she laughed about the food being stick on her shirt front and only a little upset about shooting her Yumi in the house." I explained as I started writing pieces of the lesson on the white board.

"Yumi?" Connor asked confused.

"It's a Japanese style bow that is actually very different from any European or western style bow in its design alone." I explained, the teacher side of me taking over a bit.

"Ok then." Ethan said clear not interested. "So when are you going to take her on an actual date without the kiddy chaperone?"

"Excuse me, since when is my personal life any of your business?" I asked not only him but my other two rangers as well.

"Come on Dr. O, a blind man can see that the two of you are into each other and simply could use some alone time." Kira said with a smile. "I could always baby sit Tobi and let you have her all to yourself."

"Ya it's not like you're getting any younger and having as many women interested as when you were our age." Connor stated smugly.

"Ok first off I am not that old, second I am not in any hurry to settle down, as I know that's what your all implying and thirdly Kira if your going to offer to baby sit then make it to Zara herself." I told them as the 5 minuet warning bell rang and more students began to file into the class room leaving the three rangers no more time to talk casually with me. I was grateful for that as I didn't want them or anyone else to know that I did indeed want to have an actual date with Zara and no Tobi around. I just wasn't sure if it was the right time to try just yet, or if she would even say yes. As the last bell rang and class began I decided that when the chance came or presented its self I would ask and see what happened.

 **Zara's Pov**

The morning progressed as it usually dose save it was near the end of the first period and I was having the class running basket ball drills when Tobi walked in to the gym rubbing his eyes. "Moring sleepy head, did you have a good nap?" All I received was a grunt before he yawned wide making me laugh and I rubbed his head affectingly. Seeing the time I blew my whistle and called the class over. "Alright every one its ten minuets till the bell so if there's anyone who ever wants to shower quickly before their next class, now is the time. Those who don't can simply go change. After you all put the balls back on the rack that is."

"Mrs. Rodgers, who's the kid and what's he doing here?" one of the boys, Nathen I believe, asked.

"This is my son Tobi and he's stuck with all of us today as his daycare had and unfortunate water pipe burst, flooding it. Now off to the change rooms all of you, I need to give him a snack to wake him up." I informed them as I lead Tobi back towards my office where I had food for both of us.

As the morning progressed and each class I had meet Tobi I was relived that none of them minded him being there. Infract many of them tried to included him in the games or exercises I had them doing, to his great enjoyment. It was when the lunch bell rang that Tommy walked into the gym and Tobi ran over with an excited shouted. I smiled as Tommy picked him up and spun him around which made the students leaving the gym laugh and smile. I wondered how long it would be till word that the science teacher and gym teacher were together went around the school. I pushed that thought a side as Tommy put my now dizzy son down, we laughed as Tobi wobbled until he landed on his butt.

Tobi looked at us, a big grin on his face. "Give me a minute then can you do that again?"

Tommy laughed. "I think not buddy. You'll make yourself sick and then I'll get to eat all of your lunch."

Tommy was of course joking but Tobi didn't like the suggestion at all as he looked up at us horrified. I couldn't help but laugh as I gently pulled my boy to his feet. "He's only joking sweet heart. Come on lets grab our food and you can eat with us in the teachers lounge." He was excited to hear this as he jogged ahead to my office. We were soon in the teacher's lounge eating when the devil of a women appeared behind my son's chair.

"Dare I ask why there is a child that is clearly not a teenager sitting in the teachers' lounge?" Principle Randell said as she looked down at the three of us, mostly Tobi.

"This is my son Tobi Principle Randell. I'm sorry but his daycare had some unforeseen problems and had to be closed today and I had no one to watch him." I explained hoping that she wasn't about to freak out too much. "I assure you he hasn't been a distraction or in the way of the students."

Randell seemed to think this over as she looked down at Tobi who gave her a sweet smile, which she returned with a grimes like one. "Very well but don't let this become an everyday occurrence." She said before walking away.

She was barley out of ear shot when Tobi broke the silence. "Your right mom she really dose look like she has a stick up her butt that she need to pull out and lighten up."

All the adults in the room that heard this either stated to chock, spit out drinks or snorted in laughter at my son's comment. I was one of the ones chocking on my drink well Tommy his food, which I had to pound on his back to help him get clear. "Tobi sweaty do you remember when I said to not repeat it, especially at school?" I asked him when I could talk again and in was sure Tommy wasn't in danger of dying.

"Ya, I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be too sorry as you described Principle Randell perfectly, or I should say your mom did." Tommy said with laughter in his eyes well I shot him a dirty look. The rest of the school day progressed without any more trouble, I only had two more classes to teach that afternoon. During my last class Kira Ford approached me and surprisingly offed to baby sit should the need arise. I gratefully accepted this offer as the bell rang indicating the end of the school day and I dismissed them all. Soon I had both Tobi's and my bag packed up and we were heading towards the parking lit when Tommy came running up. "So did you have fun hanging with your mom and all older kids today buddy?"

Tobi nodded excitedly as I unlocked my 4runner and tossed our bags in the front passenger seat before I opened the back side door for him. "In you get mister." I told him before turning to Tommy. "He'll sleep well tonight as he has run a lot today with barley any breaks."

Tommy smiled as we already saw Tobi rubbing his eyes as I strapped him in. "So I was wondering if you had any plans for this coming Friday." Tommy asked.

I thought about it. "Unless I've forgotten something I'm pretty sure I have nothing going on. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking maybe I could take you out for dinner, jut the two of us?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure I'd love to, and did you still need my help with the field trip to that dig tomorrow?" I asked him as I remembered that he had asked me to help supervise last week. I already had one of the other teachers who didn't have classes at that time to cover for me in the gym.

"Oh yes I still do. We're leaving during first period, so be ready to go first thing in the morning." He said as he headed over to his jeep.

"Can do mon-captain." I grinned as I saluted him which earned me an eye roll from him. "See you bright and early tomorrow."

-o0o-

I walked into Tommy's class room dressed in hiking boots, capris, a dark green t-shirt and a light grey jacket. I had already dropped off my bag and a change of cloths for when we came back in my office, which left me with a small back pack that held a first aid kit, water and snacks. Tommy was dress in his usual attire save the top of his button up shirt was open and he had a vest over top. He saw me and smiled as he told the class it was time to go and I in turn lead the way out to the bus. I sat in the driver's seat and waited for everyone to board. I received the surprise of a life time when Principle Randell boarded the bus ahead of Tommy. I stared after her as she took a seat on the bus before I looked at him, the question clearly on my face as he whispered in my ear. "Our dear Principle decided to invite herself on our outing."

"Why?" I asked confused.

Tommy simply shrugged before he took his seat, which was right next to Randell as I turned over the engine and drove us to the sight. Once there I directed Cassidy to a clear spot out of the way for her and Devin to set up their camera. I then walked around the dig making sure then students were all fallowing the safety rules Tommy had given them before exiting the bus. It was around this time I saw him and our dear principle were standing close together as she whipped dirt off of him. I felt my blood begin to bole as he smiled at her as they talked about what I didn't know as I couldn't hear them from where I was. I then saw Kira walk over and inform Tommy that they had found something called a Morphasoures.

I turned away not wanting to be caught watching, nor was I able to watch any more as I was here to help keep an eye on the kids. It was a few moments after that Tryannodrones showed up and started attacking. I immediately started directing the kids towards the bus well I brought out an old gift from a tech friend of my mine. I had its pouch secured on my belt on my lower back next to its twin that holds the special arrows. With the push of a button and a quick flick of my wrist my collapsible bow, already strung popped out to its full length. I pulled out an arrow which also extended to its full length at the push of a button and I shot a drone chasing some of the students running towards the buss. I shot it in the head, it fell and didn't get back up, and well the students all looked at me in shock. "Get on the bus, now." I ordered as I got another drone as it headed our way.

No one argued as I picked off any drones that came towards us, which quickly used up most of my arrows. I was down to my last one when I saw what looked like a white egg fly through the air, followed by Principle Randell. I watched as Tommy dived, caught Randell and rolled so she landed on top of him. I was flabbergasted seeing this, especially with how he was looking at her, before she climbed off him and went after the egg. Tommy got up as two drones came at him, he fought them both until I shot the one on his right, taking it out and he finished the other. He looked at me in surprise well I glared at him before I turned and stormed on to the bus, and did a head count. I just finished noting we were short three kids when Connor, Ethan and Kira scrambled on to the bus, fallowed by Tommy and Randell.

"Everyone's accounted for, let head back to the school." I said evenly not bothering to look at either of them as I colassped my bow and put it back in its pouch. I could feel his eyes on me as I sat down in the drivers set and drove us back to school. As soon as we were there and everyone was off I closed the door in Tommy's face before I drove it back behind the school. I had seen the confused look on his face as I closed the door but I was too angry to care.

 **Tommy's Pov**

I knew something was up with Zara when she shot that drone that was attacking me and all she did was glare at me. I was confused by this and the cold shoulder she was giving me on the way back to the school. I had wanted to ask what was wrong when the kids had all left the bus but she had closed the doors so fast in my face I didn't get a chance. I intended to catch her after school before she left but it seemed Zara didn't have a class during last period that day and had left early.

Since she wasn't there and I had a Dino egg to examine I figured I talk to her tomorrow and headed home. As Ethan scanned the egg I found that my mind was still on Zara's odd behavior. "So what's up?" Connor asked after a few moments of silence as Ethan scanned the egg.

"You got anything?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Somethings not right, I'm not detecting any signs of life." Ethan informed them sounding confused as he looked at the readings.

"That's weird, I'm sure that a Dimetrozord egg." I informed them.

"Dimetrozord?"

"It's developed from the Dimetradon, it's really amazing." I explained as I frowned at the egg but my mind was still on Zara.

"That would explain why the Tryannodrones want it." Kira said which I agrees with. It seemed that my internal thoughts were being displayed some how, at least to Kira as she frowned at me. "You ok Dr. O?"

"Ya I'm alright I'm just confused by Zara's sudden cold shoulder back at the dig sight." I confessed.

"Well I can't say I blame her with how Principle Randell was all over you and you seeming to enjoy her close proximity." Kira said as she gave me a look. I was happy to see that I wasn't the only male confused as both Connor and Ethan looks at her. "Isn't it obvious, Zara was jealous?"

"Jealous, of me and Principle Randell?" I asked in disbelief. "I may have been worried about her getting hurt but I do not like Principle Randell in that way."

"Yes but Mrs. Rodgers doesn't know that and she just asked me to baby sit this Friday night. I won't be surprised if she called me to cancel."

"Now hold on a moment there Kira, she hasn't broken our date off yet." I only regretted my words after I said them and I saw the excited looks on all three of my young rangers faces.

"You asked her out? Way to go Dr. O." Ethan said with glee as I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk.

"If your right Kira, what do you suggest I do about it?" I asked.

"Simple, go talk to her, tell her how you feel and that you want nothing to do with that heartless women known as our school's principle. She'll either believe you or dump you." Kira said as she crossed her arms and leaned against one of the stone supports. I knew she was right and I was feeling good about it but I realised that it would have to wait till morning. I had just noticed the egg's readings were still coming from the dig sit and heading out to investigate I had a run in with Zeltraks. As we fought I had no idea who this she was he was telling me to stay way from but it didn't matter as he left soon there after and I had to go help my team.

-o0o-

When I arrived at school the next morning I saw the Zara was already there but wasn't waiting for me like she always did. So I quickly went to my class to drop off my bag and headed towards the gym, very much wanting to clear things up between us. I was glade when I found her in the gyms gear room. "Moring Zara."

"Morning Dr. Oliver." She said in an even and void of all emotion voice. The fact that she didn't call me Tommy told me she was upset with me.

"Look about yesterday with how Principle Randell and I were acting around each other. I was just being friendly well she was-"

"It seemed to me like you were being more then friendly and she was all over you. But I reminded myself last night that we my have had casual outings, that dose not mean we are dating. This dose mean you can see other women if that is what you wanted." Zara said as she began to pull a bag of soccer balls out, refusing to look at me.

"That is not what I want at all Zara." I almost pleaded with her as I stepped closer to her, blocking off her only exit as it looked like she wanted to cut and run from me. "We may have only known each other for over a month but I can't help but feel pulled towards you. You are an amazing women who has done a great job at raising Tobi on your own for the last two years. I understand if you are not ready for a full time relationships yet, I am willing to wait. To take things one step at a time, one day at a time. It's not only what you deserve but Tobi as well to have you feel in control one hundred percent all the way. All I ask is that you give me the chance and see where our relationship will take us."

She didn't say anything, well her back was to me but I heard a sniff as I saw her reach up and whipped her eyes. When she did face me I could see she was a mess, as her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was a bit of a mess. I didn't say anything more as I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. She cried a little bit as she dropped the bag of soccer balls and grabbed on to the back of my shirt in a tight grip. I ran my figures through her hair well placing a kiss on top of her head. "Dose this mean I'm forgiven?"

She laughed well pulling back a little to look up at me a small smile on her face. "You are but I was the one being jealous for no reason. I guess it's been to long since I was in any kind of relationship, I felt a bit low on self-esteem. I mean I'm not the prettiest women out there especially at the moment, as I'm a mess."

I shook my head as I pulled her close as I could, putting our foreheads together, so I could look into those beautiful miss matched blue eyes. "You are beautiful and there isn't a thing I would change about you."

"Even my eyes?" she asked unsure as she looked at me.

I couldn't stop the grin that crossed my face. "Especially your eyes. There my favorite thing about you." I then pressed my lips to hers, gently, though I wanted to push harder but this was about reassuring her. I didn't want to pressure her in any way, to truly take things at her pace. Zara surprised me when her kiss back was heated as her arms wrapped around me neck, a small moan escaping her. I took a chance and carefully ran my tough across her bottom lip and was rewarded as she opened her mouth. Our toughs danced for a moment or two before we had to stop for air but quickly returned. We eventually stopped, and stood there catching our breath as we held on to each other.

I then looked at the time and groaned. "School starts soon. I better go before anyone sees me and we start a bunch of rumors."

Zara smiled at me. "You know what I have never been one for rumors but if there about you and me I think I can handle them. See you at lunch?"

"Defiantly." I said before I kissed her one last time before I let her go. I went to the door and after checking that the coast was clear I bid her good bye, feeling much better about this coming Friday, where I would show her that everything I had said was true. Little did I know that on Thursday I would be encased in amber by a new and evil white ranger.

A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Zara's Pov**

It was Saturday as Tobi and I walked into the cyberspace café as I needed to use one of the computers as mine broke this morning. It had been crazy the last few days as a new white ranger had appeared and was causing havoc every where. There had been reports of the other rangers fighting him all over the city and there was destruction left in their wake. Thankfully there had been no reports of deaths or major injuries but I wasn't all that worried about it. I was how ever worried about Tommy, as I hadn't seen him since we parted ways on Thursday after school. He hadn't been to school all Friday then Kira called to tell me that something came up and she couldn't baby sit. I tried calling to reschedule but all I got was his voice mail. I tried calling a few more time, getting the same results before I gave up all together, though it didn't stop my dreams.

Since Thursday night I had been having these strange dreams of Tommy being stuck somewhere, it was like he was frozen but he was warm. He couldn't move what's so ever but he could see what was going on around him and his mind was crying out to be let free. It was the same dream, over and over again for the past two night. This combined with all the tension in the air from the recent attacks, there was a dull ache in the back of my head. Chop one up for being an empath and being able to pick up all the emptions around me. It was a bit better in the café as the cheerful and easy going teems around me helped to elevate the tension as I approached Hayley. She was slammed with customers but she smiled when she saw me."Hey Zara, you'll have to give me a bit and I'll be right with you."

"It's not a big rush I just need an hour on one of your computers, as mine decided to die last night." I informed her before heading over to an available computer, I got Tobi situated with a coloring book and a snack. It was 15 minuets later and an embarrassing séance by Cassidy, Hayley came over to let me pay for the time. "Hayley, you're an old friend of Tommy's right?"

"Ya."

"Do you know what's going on with him? We were going to go on a date the other night but I can't seem to get a hold of him." I could tell that she knew something as she looked away and I picked up nervous emotions from her.

"I think he had to go back to Angel Grove for a family emergency of some kind, though your right it's not like him to not answer." She supplied as she looked around the busy room, seeming to look for someone. "Maybe he'll call you tonight and clear everything up, so you shouldn't worry."

"If that's the case then he should have gotten a sub to cover his classes as some of the other teachers and myself had to and I am a terrible science teacher." I informed her earning a small laugh, as I opened my email and started to check my messages.

"It must have slipped his mind." Hayley said before she left having to get back behind the bar as there was still a big line up. With her gone I opened a fresh doc and comprised a short email to an old friend back in New York. He was an old colleague and friend of mine and David's, he was actually the man who made my closable bow and the arrows. Before Tobi and I moved last month I had heard he and what remained of my husband's team were off on a six month mission. So I knew this email would not be answered for some time but it was better to make my request now then later down the road when I really needed it.

 **Hayley's Pov**

When I made it back to the under ground command center/ Tommy's house I searched high and low for his phone. I was beginning to fear that he had it on him when he was fossilised when Kira, Connor and Ethan arrived. "Hey Hayley, what's up?"

"I'm trying to find Timmy's phone so I can send a text to Zara so she doesn't become too concerned and come looking here for him." I said as I searched for it in a stack of papers just in case.

"Did you check his room or office up stairs?" Connor offered.

"Yes but if you could all just go up stairs and look again I'd be grateful." I requested as I continued to search.

"Have you tried calling it?" Kira offered, which made me pause as I realised she was right. So pulling out my own phone I called Tommy's and sure enough it was were I feared would be as his ring tone come from where he was fossilised in amber. "Well there goes that plan."

"This sucks. When I told Mrs. Rodgers that I couldn't babysit on Friday was because I knew Dr. O was stuck in amber, I still felt terrible." Kira said dismally as she collapsed in a chair.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now, and Zara seems like the kind of person who will understand." I said as I picked up the scanner and began scanning Tommy's prison. The others agreed but like me they knew that even with made up reasons and excuses Zara might eventually give up on her growing relationship with Tommy. 'I just hope we can find away to free him soon.' I thought to myself.

It seemed the universe heard me as a few days later a strange meteorite landed, which changed not only Kira, Connor and Ethan's personality's but the white ranger, Trent good for a short time. After a bit of testing I concluded that it could be used it to free Tommy. After the situation Connor and the others was resolved they brought me a big piece of the meteorite, which I put in a machine I had made. I was relived that it worked as Tommy was now free of the amber but it left us with an interlay new problem. He couldn't demorph.

When I told him what I had said to Zara, and he was started cursing his luck, he some how was able to get to his phone and called her. "She sounded relived to hear from me but when I told her I was now sick, she didn't sound so convinced." He informed me as I scanned him again.

"Zara is not stupid Tommy, she knows somethings up. Though don't ask me how." I said as I studied the readings.

"I chop it up to mother's intuition." He joked a bit before he turned to me. "Hayley can you do me a favor and check on something I had being made for Tobi? If it's ready, use my card to pay for it and then deliver it with a message."

I couldn't help but smile. "Given that you can't do it yourself sure but this better not become a habit. So what's the message?"

 **Zara's Pov**

It had been a few days since Tommy finally got contacted me, apologizing for skipping out on our date and not calling sooner. I understood that emergencies happen but there was something off about his voice. He sounded kind of muffled, which usually wasn't what people sounded like when they were sick but I tried not to read too much into it. That night I received a bit of a surprise as my door bell rang and I found Hayley standing on my doorstep. "Hey Hayley, what brings you here this time of night? Not that I don't mind the visit."

"I'm here as a favor to Tommy. He wanted to bring it himself but as he's stuck in bed he asked me to bring it over." She said as she motioned me to fallow her outside to her truck which had a small trailer and something covered on it. I was confused as to what favor Tommy had her doing until the tarp was removed and my jaw dropped. I was a wooden bed frame painted green with white diamond shapes running down the sides well on the head board was the original green ranger's helmet set in the middle of a familiar gold shield. "I don't believe it."

"He sent a message too." Hayley said as she handed me an envelop. My hands shook a little as I opened it and read what was on a card that said sorry on the front. 'I truly am sorry about missing our date, and I know this wont make up for it completely. I just couldn't stand the thought of Tobi sleeping on the floor any more. I hope he likes it, -Tommy'

I fought tears as I smiled and looked at the bed frame. "He has to the most thoughtful person in the world. This more then makes up for him missing our date, not that he needed to."

"That's just who he is." Hayley said as she removed the straps that were holding the bed frame to the trailer. "Come on, I'll help you carry it inside, it's not too heavy."

She was right as we easily carried it into my house, pass the now ecstatic 4 year old and strait into his room. Once the mattress was on it, Tobi cried out for joy as he dived on to his new bed making Hayley and I laugh. It was then that I got an idea as I pulled out my phone and turned on the video recorder. "Tobi way don't you tell Tommy how much you like your new bed."

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" he shouted in joy as he hugged the head board, or tried to, before he turned to me and shouted at my phone. "Thank you so much Tommy!" Hayley and I laughed again at him well I stopped recording and sent the video to Tommy. He soon responded with a lol and a big smiling face emoji. 'Happy he likes it.'

Hayley and I talked for a bit, leaving Tobi to enjoy his bed, and I soon saw her out as she said she had things to do. I thanked Tommy again before bidding him good night and started to get Tobi ready for bed. I was unaware of it at the time but since Hayley's arrival the Black Dino Ranger had been watching us from the shadows a cross the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Tommy's Pov**

It took nearly a month but eventually I was able to demorph, be visible and finely be myself again. My old friend Anton Mercer/ Trent's dad took over teaching my class in my absence. We fought and defeated my failed experiment Fossilador. Trent was finally freed from the darkness of his Dino Gem, which allowed him to join the rest of the team but needing completely earn their trust. When the evil White Ranger Clone appeared I took Trent to the sight wherein knew an ancient artifact was waiting. The Shield of Triumph was finally brought out of its hiding place and Connor was finally ready for it. With is power Hayley made a new Zord, the Mezadon Rover. Connor used it to take out a destructive new toy that Zeltrax had made, well I made it on to his ship. I had a fierce battle with my former friend turned cyborg and I reluctantly had to defeat him forever.

During all this I texted Zara every night so she knew I was thinking about her, and Tobi. As a thank you for the bed frame Tobi had made me a nice get well card that he drew dinosaurs all over it with a picture of him and Zara holding hands, well waving. It was sweet and I felt bad for lying about being sick but I knew that I couldn't revile that I'm the Black Ranger. Even after doing this for years it never gets easier to keep secrets from those I care about. I was told well I was in a coma, in the hospital Zara and Tobi had visited. The little guy had apparently fallen asleep laying next to me well Hayley and Zara had been talking.

Finally I was able to go back to school and I was happily parked next to Zara's- minivan? I was confused to see a black van where Zara always parked and checking the back I did see Tobi's car seat. So after dropping my briefcase off at my class I went to see Zara who gave me a hug and kiss. "Sally has official kicked the bucket. Her radiator blew beyond repair and it will cost to much for it to be worth me to buy a new one. Thankfully Hayley says she know someone who is trying to sell their old Toyota Carole for a decent price and with selling Sally off to a chop yard, it should all work out." She explained when I asked.

"So the van is a rental then?" I asked.

"Ya and I only have it till the day after tomorrow as that's all my insurance will cover before I pay out of my own pocket. Hopefully I'll have the car by then, though I still need to test drive it today after school. I don't suppose you would know a lot about cars and I don't know want to come with and check it over for me?" Zara asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"As a matter of fact I do have a bit of car know how, though I can't help but feel you have another motive in mind." I said as I hoped this was the case.

"Your right I do." Zara said as she took a quick look around, seeing that we were the only ones in the gym before she grabbed my tie and pulled me for a heated kiss. I kissed her back as I put my hands on her hips, pulling her against me well her hand left my tie and up around my neck. When we pulled back her face was a bit flush but she was smiling. "Is that enough of a motive for you?"

"It sure is." I said as I reluctantly let her go. "By the way how's Tobi's new bed holding up?"

"I haven't seen him this excited to go to bed in years." Zara said as she laughed but then she frowned which worried me before she asked. "I didn't know that you and Anton Mercer, Trent Fernandez's adoptive father were old friends?"

This caused me to frown. "Ya his is, did he tell you that?"

"Yes he did and I have to say there's something up with him. Don't ask me what, as I don't know for sure but I picked up this bad vibe from him. Also he seemed very interested in our relationship, which isn't a big secret by the way, and about Tobi." I could see that she was worried, though I don't know why.

"What do you mean he was interested in Tobi?" Zara bit her lip, her eyes showing an inner battle of shorts going in her head. She then nodded her head and had just opened her mouth when the 5 minuet warning bell rang, making her scowl at the roof. When she looked at me again Zara half smiled. "I'll have to tell you later, after school?"

"Sure. Then we can set a time for that first date we still need to have." I was glade to see this comment made her smile, before I kissed her and left the gym. Now I was worried about what Anton was up to with questioning my girlfriend. 'Wait, girlfriend?' That thought made me stop in my tracks. Could I really call Zara my girl, we hadn't even gone on a first official date yet. Were we even classified as a couple?

-o0o-

Near the end of the school day there was a sudden running in the hall which caught my attention, so I stopped my lecture and went out into the hall to investigate. There were a few students I knew that had gym this period were running past, thankfully one boy came running right up to me. "Dr. O, you need to stop Mrs. Rodgers, she's flipped her lid."

"What do you mean she flipped?" I asked.

"She got a call from the police that her son and his entire call were kidnapped by those dinosaur monsters." I felt my blood run cold as I ducked back into my class to dismiss them before running as fast as I could to the parking lot. I made it out the doors in time to see the van she was renting drive out of sight. I'm not one for swearing but I did this time as Connor, Trent, Kira and Ethan ran out.

"Whoa Dr. O I didn't think you had it in you." Ethan commented in a half joking manner which earned him a glare from me silencing him immediately.

"We need to find out where those Tryannodrones are holding those kids and fast before Zara dose something she can't take back." I ordered running over to my jeep. Thankfully Hayley had already heard about the situation and informed us on where we could find them. I did tell her about Zara possibly showing up there and to keep an eye out for her as we morphed and headed right over. It seemed the drones were being led by the Evil White Ranger Clone and they were in an old abandoned warehouse. As we arrived Hayley informed me that she had located Zara on the roof of the building across from the big bay doors of the warehouse. So I told the others to sneak in and try to get to the kids well I went to confront Zara.

Her back was to me as I stealthily approached from the west side fire escape, and I took notice that she had clearly made a stop at her house. I saw her long bow along with its quiver strapped on to her back which her braided hair was laying on top of as she looked down at the situation through binoculars. I must not have been a quite as I thought because faster then I expected from her, Zara pulled out and pointed a hand gun right at me. I held my hands up in surrender, not sure I liked the angry but focused look on her face. "Don't shot, I'm here to help."

Zara snorted as she turned the safety back on her gun before she holstered it again on the small of her back. "More likely you want me to stand down, which won't be happening till my son and all those kids are safe."

"I understand you want to save your son but listen, you need to leave this to the other power rangers and myself. I promise you we will get them all out safely." I tried to reason with her but I flinched at the glare she sent my way.

"I've already lost my husband, I am not trusting my son's life to a bunch of reckless teens." She snapped as she stood and headed towards the other fire escape. "Besides you lot should have dealt with monster behind these things by now. I'm going down there so you can either help me or stay out of my way."

I grabbed her arm in a firm grip. "I can't let you do that and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She looked at me funny before I hit the back of her head, knocking her out cold. I carefully carried her down, avoiding her bow in the process and headed over to the van. I felt bad about having to knock her out like this as I knew she would have a monster of a headache, but I wanted her safely out of my team's way.

The others had just started to attack the drones, having gotten between them and the kids by the time I got there. I attacked the Whit Ranger Clone from behind, which sent him flying far away from the kids and any possible support from the Tryannadrones. The battle between me and the clone was fierce with nether of us making it easy in gaining or losing any advantage. In the end I sent him packing and I helped the others in taking out the last of the drones. The kids all cheered as they surrounded us, Tobi running right up to me and I knelt so he could give me a hug. "Hello again kido, I hope you've been good and keeping your promise."

Tobi nodded enthusiastically "Yep, I've been really good at listening to my mom and not wondering off."

"I'm happy to hear that, and I'm glade you and your friends are alright." I told him as I looked him over for any injures. He simply smiled at me as the sound sirens reached our ears, which meant we had to go. So I rubbed Tobi's hair before I and the others left, heading back to my house. "So Dr. O was Mrs. Rodgers there?" Trent asked.

"Oh ya she was there, and she pulled a gun on me." I informed them as I collapsed in my desk chair.

I could see that they were all a bit taken back by this bit of news. "She pulled a gun on you?" Ethan asked in surprise, which I confirmed for him again with a head nod. "I take it back she not a protective mama, shes a commando mama that you clearly don't want to piss off."

"Wait if she was armed then why didn't she come in and attack?" Hayley asked confused.

"I may have knocked her out and put her in the back of the van shes currently renting." I said as I looked away from them all, ashamed of what I had done to my semi-girlfriend.

"Dude that's cold, having to knock out your own girlfriend. Its good that she doesn't know it was you under the mask." Connor said earning a slap on the back of the head from both the women in the room.

"Thanks Connor that makes me feel so much better." I told him bitterly as I got up and started to pace the room "I don't even know if I can call Zara my girlfriend but I couldn't just let her storm in there with a gun or her arrows. What if she had missed a drone and accidently shot one of the kids, or worse Tobi?" Just then my phone rang and even though I didn't recognize the number I answered it. "Hello?"

("Is this Thomas Oliver?") A woman's voice asked kindly, though she sounded very familiar.

"Yes."

("Hi this is Dain from Sunny Side Daycare, I hope you remember me. Zara recently put you down as Tobi's secondary contact and I don't know if you had heard about the circumstances that occurred on his class's field trip.")

"Oh I had heard about it, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned now as I hadn't know I was Tobi secondary emergency contact. Also now I was worried if I had hit Zara too hard.

("Well the children were all rescued by the power rangers and their all fine but its Zara, she hasn't answered my calls or come yet to- oh wait never mind she just walked in the door. Sorry if I scared you just now. You have a good day Mr. Oliver.") With that Dain hung up and I found I had to let the breath of air I hadn't known I was holding out.

"Um who was that?" Kira asked.

"Tobi's daycare. I am apparently his secondary emergency contact and Zara hadn't arrived to pick him up yet. She thankfully was just walking in the door as we were talking." I explained well I slumped in a chair before rubbing my hands though my hair.

Hayley walked over and knelt next to me. "You alright?"

"I don't know. I feared for a seconded that I had hit her too hard and she wasn't going to wake up because I couldn't control my strength well morphed." I told her feeling like such a fool.

"Hey don't sweat it Dr. O she showed up to pick up Tobi and who knows she might just call you later to vent at how up set she is with your alter ego." Ethan earned another glare not just from me but the others for that one.

Though it seemed that he was right as around 10 at night just as I was finishing up grading some papers and about to head to bed I got a text from Zara. 'I know it's late but we need to talk. Can you come over, please?' I didn't like the look of this but I wanted to see how she was doing after the day's events so I replayed yes. 'Just come around back, I'm sitting on the deck outside.'

So off I went, arriving at her place half an hour later and walked around to the back yard where I could see a glow coming from. Zara was seated on the edge of the deck staring into a fire she had going in a small fire pit. She didn't look so good, in fact she looked drunk, which would not have surprised me with the ten empty beer bottles that currently surrounded her. Number eleven was already half empty in her hands as I moved some of the bottles and sat next to her.

Before I could say a word she spoke. "There's something I need to tell you Tommy but I'm not sure how you're going to take it. I understand if you want nothing to do with me after I tell you." I heard the sadness in her voice but there was another emotion that I couldn't place that underlined it. I wrapped an arm around her and held her to my side in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

"I'm not going anywhere."

A/N: So I do have more of the story written but I want to hear what you all think so please let me know how this is going so far. I'll post the next few in a week.


	6. Chapter 6

I am surprised by the amount of fallowers I have for this story but only one review. Come on people please tell me your thoughts, am I doing well, is it terrible, is there something you feel I should do. I am open to any idea and all criticism, but enough of that here is chapter 6. I do not own Power Rangers.

-o0o-

 **Chapter 6**

 **Zara's Pov**

The sun was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes the next Moring, it hurt to look at it, so I rolled over and barred my face in something hard but warm. I was clearly a bit hung over from all the drinking I had done after Tobi had gone to bed which made my mind work slower at figuring out what or I should say who was in my bed. As I woke up some more, and the mother of all migraines hit me I realised that I had just put my face into the chest of one sleeping Tommy Oliver. I could see that he was still wearing a black shirt but I still checked and was relieved to see that both of us were fully clothed. I tried to remember what had happened last night when he came over, studying his face closely well I did.

 **Flashback**

I saw the kind and caring look on Tommy's face after I had had said that I had something that would most likely change things in the glow from the fire. I didn't want things between us to change but he had the right to know about what I had almost done. "I imagine that you noticed that I took off in a hurry when I learned that Tobi and his class mates were all kidnapped." Tommy nodded before he indicated that I should continue. "You see when I was pregnant with Tobi I was kidnapped by a group of terrorists and held for ransom. Their price was the project that David's father was overseeing, a militarized version of the Power Ranger's Zords. I don't know much of the details save that the military has been trying for years to copy the ranger's tech so they don't have to rely on them to protect earth. After failed negotiations with the terrorists in the end I was rescued by the Light Speed Rescue Rangers. I was a nervous wreck after the incident and it was only after Tobi was born that I fully recovered. Because of that David and his closest teammates, who I got along with the best took it upon themselves to train me not only in basic hand to hand combat but to use a gun. When I got the call from the police today all of the fear and what had happened to me during that time came back to me. I went home not only for my long bow but my hand gun as well." I then proceed to tell him about my encounter with the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and that he had knocked me out. Tommy winced and I picked up a bit of shame from him, which confused me but by this time I was more than a little drunk. That of course made the next bit from my past a little easier to say,

"Tommy there is something else I need to tell you." I bit my lip nervously but before I could stop myself I let it all out. "Two years ago I had a bit of a drinking problem and I tried to kill myself, but my brother's girlfriend stopped me. She thankfully got me the help I needed with a councillor and into a support group."

Tommy's eyes by this point were big in shock. "Zara, why would you do such a thing?"

I shrugged as I refused to look at him. "I the love of my life was dead, my son was suffering from nightmares and my jerk of a father-in-law, whose name is Huston Rodgers by the way, had denied me the life insurance money and wanted custody for Tobi. He tried to take advantage of my depression and drinking to take my last piece of David. Thankfully Kat stopped me and made me live for Tobias, as he is my whole world."

I couldn't talk after that as I started to cry once again, letting go of the forgotten beer in my hands, I buried my face in them. Tommy didn't say anything, he hadn't said anything since his arrival, and I hadn't really given him a chance to. Now I didn't even dare look at him as I was sure all I would see would be disgust or horror. I was taken by surprise when I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me into his chest. I grabbed on to him and cried harder getting his black shirt wet with my tears well he held me tight.

Once my cries had subsided he finally spoke. "Zara I agree that today you made a bad choice that could have had terrible consequences, thankfully we'll never know. Yes you have some darkness in your pass but you have worked so hard to overcome it. You have focus on your loving and cute little boy that looks up to you and is the boy he is because of how you have raised him. I think David would be proud if how well you have looked after Tobi on your own and that you have tried to move forward. I'm also sure that he would be disappointed with his own father's actions as I am. If you're thinking that I should be disgusted or horrified by what you have told me, you're wrong. It just gives me all the more reason to respect and love you."

I was surprised to hear him say this, especially that he loved me. 'How can he say that when we haven't eve gone an official date yet?' I thought as I pulled back from his chest to blow my nose in a tissue I had in my pocket. "What have I done to deserve someone like you in my life?" I asked him quietly as I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing." Tommy said with a smile as he moved my hair out of my face which I had tried to blow out of my eyes. He must have caught the small of my alcohol breath as he then asked as a sour look crossed his face. "By the way is this all you've had to drink tonight?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I broke my record for days without a drink." I said disappointed in myself for giving into temptation.

"How long was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"A year."

He winced as he started to pick up all the bottles and put them out of the way well I stubble to my feet, picking up a bucket of sand. I poured it on the fire, followed by some water from the second bucket and stirred it till I was sure it was out. I was just stepping up on the deck when I lost my footing and stumbled forward right into Tommy. "Whoa careful there Zara, there's a step there." He said as he caught me.

"I think I might be a little drunk." I muttered as he helped me stand up straight.

"Yes I believe you are." He agreed with a small smile. "I'll help you inside to bed then I think I'll head home."

"Um actually I feel bad for asking you here so late, why don't you stay the night. That is if you don't want to make the drive, the choice is yours."

 **End of Flashback**

Thinking back on it now I'm not a hundred percent sure if I had spoken clearly or slurred the whole thing as by that point I was almost unconscious. I only just remember him taking his shoes off before he climbed into bed next to me. Now as I looked at his sleeping face I had to smile at how at ease he looked and I realised I would like to wake to this every morning. Though I felt I was getting ahead of myself as we were still getting to know each other and I didn't know how he would feel about it. Just then Tommy started to wake as his arm around me tightened and he pulled me flush against him. I smiled at him as he opened his eyes and looked at me, and he smiled back at me, well his happy feelings hit me. "Morning, how's your head?"

"It hurts but I'll have make do as there is school today." I informed him I reached up and started to run my fingers though his hair, earning me a groan.

"After what happened yesterday I don't think anyone, save Randell, would blame you for staying home today, keeping Tobi close." Tommy said as he lazily rubbed my back.

"You're probably right but I'm still going to try." I said as my phone alarm went off, which I turned off, kissed Tommy and reluctantly climbed out of bed. "You want some coffee with breakfast or do you need to run home and get ready for the day?"

"Actually I always keep clean clothes in my jeep, though may I use your shower?" he sat up and stretched, popping his back.

"Sure go ahead, I'll make us all some breakfast." I said leaving the room and after putting the pot on I started making ham omelets for me and Tommy with left overs and a bowl of cereal for Tobi. Well I did this I heard Tommy step outside for a moment, come back and soon I heard the shower going. Not to long after Tobi got up and sat at the table, which I then put his bowl in front of him, at which point he then looked at me confused.

"Um mommy, if you're here then whose in the shower?" he asked me well picking his up spoon and dug into his fruit loops.

"Tommy came over to comfort mommy and he stayed the night. He is just having a shower before he joins us for breakfast." I explained as the man himself came into the kitchen, hair wet and dressed in a clean dress shirt and pants. Tobi was excited to see him as he gave him a hug well I put the food I had made on the table and we quickly dug in as we had to leave soon. Once I was done eating I showered quickly, got dressed, Tommy helped Tobi get dressed and after getting lunch made for Tobi, Tommy and myself we all headed out.

The day went by great as Tommy was able to join me after school for the test drive of what became my new car. He drove it well I took the van back to the rental lot, we picked up Tobi and then we stopped at Hayley's café for some shacks. Yes it was a good day that was suddenly ruined by the unexpected arrival of my father in law, Huston Rodgers.

He is a tall man with a straight, stick up my butt and proud of it posture that made the dress shirt and jacket had on filled out seamlessly. His greying black hair was kept up to military standers was short and bussed on the sides well his brown eyes scanned the café until he saw me glaring at him as I slowly got to my feet. Tommy noticed my change in demeanour and turned spotting the general as he approached our table. Tobi stared up at his grandfather with a bit of fear in his eyes that made me angrier at the man which Tommy noticed and stood, putting himself between Tobi and his grandfather. "Grandpa Rodgers?" Tobi muttered.

Huston smiled at Tobi. "Hey there buckaroo. I'm happy you're alright. I heard you had-"

"Do not talk to him Huston." I snapped at him cutting off as I walked around the table and stood next to Tommy. "Do not pretended for an instant to be the caring grandparent that you aren't. Why are you here?"

"I truly did come to see you if you were both doing alright. The recent attacks in Reefside have caught the attention of the military and myself. I saw Tobi's name on the list of children kidnapped the other day by those dinosaur monsters. They didn't hurt you did they?" Huston asked as he tried to come closer but Tobi grabbed Tommy's leg and buried his face in it.

"It seems he remembers what you said to me when we left and I don't blame him." I said as I glared at him. Huston put on a sad face but all I felt coming from his was discontent and a bit of resolve. This told me that he was hear for other reasons and I knew what. "Tommy can you stay here with Tobi well I have a talk with his grandfather?"

"Sure." Tommy said as he looked at me, concern all over his face. "Just don't say or do anything you can't take back later Zara."

I scoffed at that. "With him I'd be hard pressed." I said as I gave him what I hopped was a reassuring smile before I walked towards the door. "Outside now." I told Huston as I passed him on my way out the door.

As I walked outside I saw some familiar faces as they stood next to an SUV that were parked nearby and I couldn't help but smile at them as I walked over. "I'd say long time no see boys but it's only been a few months."

"Well you can't blame us for coming to see if you and little Tobi were alright when the General said he was coming to talk to you." Kirk Jones said as he pulled me in for a bear hug, picking up off my feet and popping parts of my back as he squished. He had been David closest friend and was the best man at our wedding. He was over 6 feet and was built like a brick house. His broad shoulders, thick muscular arms and legs made a lot of women's heads turn when he walked by, as he was also hansom. He could be very intimidating when he was pissed off but to those of us who knew him well he was just a bug teddy bear, especially to Tobi.

"Hey don't hog Star Shooter all to yourself Kirk." Max said as he smirked. I was put down and Max was quick to wrap me up in a hug as well. He was Kirk's younger cousin and was very much the opposite of him in every way. He was tall but leaner and built for speed, which I had seen him use many a time's he and the others were hanging around the house in their down time. "The old man maybe here to hound you but we're just all glade you and Tobi are ok." he whispered in my ear.

"Hey where is the little devil? I want to see him." Said the only other women besides myself who had earned a place among these men. Sarah Jones is my height and build but she had long red hair that she kept back in a braid at all times. She's married to Kirk and she has the job of being Max's back up on missions, or so I've been told.

"He's inside with a friend of mine if you want to go in and see him Sarah." I said as I smiled at her, which she returned before she grabbed a gift bag from the suv before she went into Cyberspace.

I finished greeting my old friends and turned to Huston who was giving me a sour but calculated face. "So what really brings you here? Tobi and I are happy here and making a decent life for our self's and far away from you." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Even after all that has been happening with these so called super heroes running around fighting monsters and their large robots? Angel Grove is still rebuilding, even though they haven't attacks for years during the time that original rangers were running around. You need to think of Tobi's safety Zara as well as your own." Huston said almost pleading voice.

"Cut the concern for our safety crap already. I know you're not really worried about us and I wouldn't be surprised if you only came here to see if you could capture one of their Zords. I know you would love to get your hands on their tech and use it for your own selfish gain." I said and as I saw him clench his jaw and look away I knew I had hit a nerve. "I was there the other day to rescue Tobi and his class mates and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger stopped me before I made a terrible mistake, which I am grateful to him for doing. It taught me that I need to leave the business of fighting monsters to the Power Rangers and so should all in the armed forces."

Huston humped as he finally dropped any act of caring. "I'm not surprised that you would feel that way, as you were saved by this team and back in the past. It just goes to show that I was right in thinking you have no loyalty to those who truly give their all for America safety from those who would do it harm. At least your boy wants to join up when he's old enough and serve like his father did. Which will mean something good came from my son's mistake when he married you."

I saw red.

 **Tommy's pov**

The moment I saw Zara lose the happy look on her face and glared in the direction of the main door I quickly had my guard up. When I first laid eyes on her father-in-law I could see why she didn't like the man but the fear in Tobi's eyes was something else entirely. His presence in the café had caused everyone to stop what they were doing and watch the exchange between him and Zara. Huston did seem to care as he talked to Zara and Tobi but with how hard he was grabbing my leg I knew Tobi was afraid of his own grandfather. I was relieved when Zara took the talk outside as Tobi let go of my leg and the atmosphere and the café slowly went back to normal.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked as he, Hayley, Conner, Kira and Trent walked over to our table.

"General Huston Rodgers, Tobi's grandfather." I explained as I knelt and looked at Tobi. "You ok?" he shook his head no before he threw his little arms around my neck and held on tight.

"Grandpa Rodgers and mommy have never gotten along and he has never liked me." Tobi told me quietly as he held on with a vice grip. I rubbed his back as a smaller hand entered my field of vison before it started to rub Tobi's head.

"Hey there kido, you got a hug for me?" a red haired women I didn't know asked as she knelt next to us.

Tobi seemed to know her as his head shot up and he smiled at her. "Aunty Sarah!" he let go of me and tackled her.

Sarah smiled as she hugged him back. "Your uncles and I were a bit worried about you and your mom when we heard about all the monster attacks when we got back to base after our latest mission. It's good to see that you and she are doing alright." Tobi smiled up at her as he proceeded to tell Sarah about how he had meet the Dino rangers twice now, his promise to us and how Zara took on a Tryannadron on all by herself. Sarah listened intently her eyes never leaving the excited child until he saw the gift bag she was holding. "Oh this? Well as your uncles and I figured if we were coming for a visit we'd spoil you a bit with a gift."

"Thank you Aunty Sarah." Tobi said as he took the gift bag, taking it to the table and opened it there. It was then that Sarah turned to me.

"In case you hadn't figured it out yet I'm an old friend if Zara's. Sarah Jones." She said as she offered me her hand.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver, a new friend of Zara's." I didn't really like saying we were friends but we weren't official in any other way, so I went with it.

"Tommy works at the high school with mom as a science teacher, he knows all about dinosaurs and he's dating mom." Tobi added with a grin well I felt my face turning red well Sarah gave me a calculated look well grinning at Tobi.

"Is that so? Have they gone on any dates yet?" Sarah asked him but kept her eyes on me, seeming to take pleasure of Tobi's innocent answers well I just stood there embraced.

"No but it's not from a lack of trying I'll tell you." Ethan said with a chuckle which turned into a wince when Sarah's hard look turned on him.

"Ethan I think that's enough out of you." I said shooting him a look before I turned back to Sarah. "One of our students who likes to put his nose where it doesn't belong."

"It's alright, I am glade that Zara has found someone she can trust. I don't know how much she's told you about-"

"She told me everything."

"Really?" Sarah looked a bit surprised. "Well I would say that Zara must really trust you then as her own family don't know the whole truth and she has always liked it that way. I may have only seen her for a moment but can tell she's happy here."

"Not at the moment she's not." Kira said as she looked out the front window. Fallowing her gaze I watched as Zara and Huston talked when suddenly Zara lunged at him only to be held back by the two men that were standing next to her. Both Sarah and I ran out and I went straight over to Zara, taking her from the two men who seemed to be failing to reason with her.

"You sick son of a- how dare you say such things about your own son." She growled at Huston as she fought me.

"Zara calm down." I told her as I made her look at me. "Be the bigger person here, and let it go."

"Well it would seem you found a man with common-sense Zara and you would do well to listen to him." Huston said matter of fact as he walked over to the parked suv. "It's good that you have moved on from my son's death and since you and Tobi are alright I'll take me leave."

"Let me make myself very clear Huston, since it seemed I didn't the last time and you still can't get it through your think head. I never want to see you, hear from you or have any form of contact from you ever again." Zara growled in distain as she finally stopped fighting me to get at him. "Just stay away from Tobi and me."

Huston didn't show any sign that he cared about what she said as he got in the back of the black suv and slammed the door shut. "Well that went about as bad as expected." The taller of the two men said earning a glare from Zara, which he ignored as he gave her a hug. "You take care Star Shooter."

He let her go and Sarah took his place also saying good bye, and let the last man also say good bye. "Your request is in a wood box, hidden under a cardboard box next the door there. I hid it when the old man went in to talk to you. There the usual and some new high tech ones that will subdue not kill. There's a lot there but don't use them all at once as I don't think I'll be able to make you some more any time soon." He whispered to her but I could hear as I stood right next to her.

I was confused but Zara simply smiled as she hugged him harder. "Thank you Max, you can't know how much it means to me." She whispered back. He simply nodded and kissed her forehead before he let her go and joined the others in the vehicle. Once they had driven off Zara growled then went to place Max had indicated and uncovered a large wooden box. It was two feet by two feet, with a gloss finish and two rope handles on both side for easy carrying.

"What is that Zara?" I asked as she picked it up and carried it to her car, where she proceeded to put it in the trunk.

"You remember my collapsible bow right?" I nodded as I joined her well she undid the latch on the box and opened it. "Max was the one who designed and built it, along with the arrows. I put in a request to him if he could see about making me some more arrows, as those Tryannodrones keep popping up." Zara explained as she showed me the small arsenal of special arrows Max had made for her. They were put into groupings in little slots that were held closed by Plexiglass, each barring a label. I was a bit surprised by it as she closed the case and locked it but suddenly Zara was hugging me tightly distracting me. "Thank you Tommy for everything you do, but I am sorry that you saw that." She said.

I smiled as I returned her hug. "Your welcome Zara and forget what Huston said."

"Oh don't worry about that." She said as she let me go and closed her trunk. "I may have been upset by what he says but I will never let it affect me for very long. Though I think his unexpected visit did make me realise something. Let's go out tonight, just you and me."

I was a bit taken back by the abruptness of her asking me out but I couldn't help but smile. "Sure I would love to."

Zara nodded as she took my hand and lead the way back into Cyberspace and right back to the table where Tobi was still sitting. He was happily showing off his new Paw Patrol toys to Connor and Kira who were kindly listening to him. Zara kindly took Kira aside and asked if she could baby sit Tobi tonight, despite it being last minute. Kira smiled as she said she could and before I knew it Zara was dropping me of at my jeep which was still parked at the school. "Meet me at 505 on 15 Ave downtown at 6."

Confused I said sure and she left with Tobi in the back seat waving good bye with a big grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Zara's Pov**

I was leaning against my new to me car, hands in my jacket pockets smiling as Tommy pulled up and parked next to me. "Hey glade you could make it." I told him as he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ya me too." He said as he smiled down at me before he raised an eyebrow at where I had chosen our long awaited first date. "Bowling huh? You want to take me bowling?"

"You got a better idea?" I asked him as I took his hand and lead him inside. I paid the fee for two rounds and shoe rental. Tommy paid for a large pizza and drinks that would be brought to the table at our lane. Being the gentle man he let me bowl first which proved to be his mistake as I rolled the first of serval strikes. Tommy wasn't bad but he seemed to have a string of bad luck as he would hit down the middle but would only take out a few pins at a time. "I'm telling you these pines have something against me." He said with a shack of his head as he sat across from me picking up some pizza and took a bight.

I laughed. "I am pretty sure their bias, it's how your realising the ball. Here let me show you." I pulled him over to the lain, picking up his ball and put it in his hands. I repositioned his legs and his stance before stepping back and indicated he could go ahead. He looked unsure but Tommy gave it a try and sure enough he got a strike.

Timmy jaw hung open as I stood next to him. "How-"

"I use to teach kids to bowl when I worked at Top Ten Bowling, my first job. I was good enough even join the adults bowling league, much to my parents pleasure as there were cash prizes." I told him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Oh and by the way it was my turn so that strike goes on my score." He grabbed me for that and started to tickle my sides, making me laugh.

Once we were done bowling Tommy suggested that we should take a walk on the beach which was nearby. We took our shoes off, rolled up our pants and walked hand in hand along the shore, letting our feet get wet in the water. We talked about everything and nothing, him telling me all about his old group of friends, well I did the same. His friends Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack sounded amazing, nothing like my few friends I had growing up. The sun was setting as I decided to have a little fun with him, pushing him into a hug wave of water that came up, soaking him. "You'll pay for that." He shouted playfully as I bolted down the beach, and looking back I saw him hot on my tail.

We laughed like a pair of high school kids as we ran down the beach, me only just ahead of him and he was slowly closing the distance between us. Then he grabbed me and we both fell into the water as another huge wave hit the beach. I came up spitting out water well Tommy smiled like a fool, till I splashed him in the face and smiling myself. We eventually moved up to a dryer part of the beach to relax, him propping himself up well I leaned back into him. "This is nice." I said as we watched the sun set and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ya, despite both of us being soaked to the bone as the suns going down, so it can't dry us." I shot him a look which he covered with a kiss. "I have a right to grumble you pushed me in but I wouldn't change a thing."

I smiled up at him before pulling him in for a kiss, he changed our positions so he was on top of me, well holding up most of his weight. Tommy buried his hands in my hair as he moved my head and started kissing my neck. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around him, my hands gripping his shirt, pulling it up as I wanted to feel his skin. "Zara, this is not the place to start removing cloths, which will happen if you keep doing that." He said in a hoarse voice against my neck.

"Then maybe we should take this somewhere where we can." I suggested. He looked at me in surprise but I could see his eyes were almost black with desire. "I can tell you Tommy that not a night has gone by lately without me thinking what it would be like to sleep with you."

Tommy seemed a bit taken back as he stared at me shocked, before a smile crossed his face and he just opened his mouth to say something when someone else beat him to the punch. "Well isn't romantic." We turned our heads and looked in surprise as a strangely armored man, or was he a cyborg, stood a couple of feet away from us. I recognised him from the news as a minion of whoever it is that controls the Tryannodrones.

Tommy and I quickly got to our feet and he pushed me behind him. "Zara, run back to your car and go home, now."

I was confused as I gripped his shoulder. "Tommy you know I can fight, we can-"

"No you can't." He said cutting me off. "You said it yourself, you're a marksmen, not a hand-to-hand combat. Now go!"

I was a bit taken back by his tone but his desire to protect me was over whelming, along with some familiarity about the situation for Tommy. So I did as he asked as I grabbed my shoes and ran. I ran all the way to my car and after fumbling with the keys I was able to unlock the door. I drove off only barely staying under the speed limit as I headed to my house and ran inside the moment I pulled into the driveway.

Both Kira and Tobi looked at me surprised as I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. "Mrs. Rodgers, what's wrong and why are you wet?"

"Um well you see this is what happened."

 **Tommy's Pov**

The fight with Zeltrax wasn't a long one as it seemed he only was there to push my buttons but he also seemed to be weak still from his last fight. Once Zeltrax had teleported out of there I ran back to my jeep well calling Zara, praying that she picked up. I was relieved when she did but on the other hand she demanded to know who Zeltrax was. I of course couldn't tell her anything which only caused her to hang up on me which I felt was the final strike for a great evening turned bad. I decided that I had to tell her something that would explain what happened well I picked up something I hoped would soften her up.

I was unfortunately late arriving at school that morning and couldn't go see her right away like I originally planned. So during lunch I tracked her down, thankfully she was still in her office as I knocked on her door. "Hey beautiful, how you doing?" I asked her as I hid the box of chocolates behind my back.

"In all honesty, confused about why an enemy of the power rangers showed up last night, right after I confess that I wanted to sleep with you, very much killing the mood." She said as she looked at me well she sat on her desk. "So are you going to tell me why he showed up?"

"In all honesty I'm not really sure." I said as I walked over to her faking confusion, not noticing the frown on her face. "After you left he demanded that I come with him as his master had need of me and if I refused he would go after you instead. Thankfully before I could agree to keep you safe the Rangers showed up and had me clear out. I'm just glad you're alright." It was then I noticed the frown on her face which was laced with anger, taking me completely by surprise. "Are you-"

"Tommy there's something about me that I haven't told you, in fact I never told David as I discovered it after he died. I'm an empath, not a strong one mind you but it's because of this ability I know your lying to me." I froze as the realisation of what she was telling me hit me like a brick wall and that I may have made a big mistake just now. "Tommy you have been kind and curates, not to mention caring towards Tobi and myself. Because of that I have trusted you with my son and secret about my attempted suicide. I had hoped that you would at least have the decency to trust me in return."

I looked away ashamed at what I was about to say to her but as a ranger I was bound by the code that Zordon himself had put in place so many years ago. "Zara I wish I could tell you the truth, I do but I can't."

"And why is that?" I didn't miss the growing anger in her voice.

"I just can't and it will be safer for you and Tobi this way." I told her sadly.

"Then perhaps it would be better that you and I stopped seeing each other all together then." My head shot up as I looked at her in surprise, well she just gave me a hard look. "Don't get me wrong Tommy I care about you deeply but you won't trust me enough to tell me what's going on I can't have you around my son. He is my first priority and I won't risk his safety."

"Risk his safety?" I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing and it made my blood boil. "Up till now have I ever given you any reason to not trust me around your son?"

"Well no-"

"Have I not helped you out, like picking him up when you had to cover detention, driving that horrible suv that I feared would blow up? I even had a bedframe made especially for him so he wouldn't be sleeping on the floor anymore and you're now saying you can't trust me with his safety?" I was on the verge of shouting and a foot from her as I clenched my hands at my sides, the forgotten box of chocolates in her spare chair.

"I never asked you to do that, though I am grateful you did as he loves it but is beside the point." She snapped.

"Is it?" I demanded. "As the saying goes, actions speak loader then words and right now your actions are telling me a great many things."

"Well if you don't like it there the door, don't let it hit you on the way out and you don't have to come crawling back if you don't want to."

"Fine." I snapped as I turned on my heel, and stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind me. I don't know how I got through the rest of the day as the anger of our argument fallowed me everywhere. I saw Zara again at the end of the day as we were parked next to each other, as we always were, and I noticed she seemed upset. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I was still so angry at what she said that I got in my jeep and left without a backwards glance. Hours from now I would very much regret not having stopped to take the time to talk to her.

 **Zara's Pov**

After Tommy had stormed out of my office I decided it would be best to eat my lunch in my there and think. I almost couldn't believe that I had told him about my ability and I had felt his surprise, along with a hint of fear when I had. That had changed to anger very quickly as I had decided that we shouldn't see each other anymore and as I calmed down I regretted having said it. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as my cell rang, causing me to jump a little. Looking at the number I recognised it as my landlady, Emma Creed. "Hello Mrs. Creed, how are you doing?"

("Hello, is this Mrs. Zara Rodgers?") An unfamiliar voice asked kindly but I detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes it is."

("I'm Shannon Diol, Emma's oldest daughter. I am unfortunately calling to inform you that my dear mother suffered a massive heart attack a few days ago and passed away.") She informed me.

"Oh... I am so sorry for your loss, if there's anything I could do to help you and your family at this time, don't hesitate to ask." I offered already thinking if there was anything I could do.

("I am very grateful for the offer, my mother said that you were very kind but that is not the only reason I am calling. I am sorry to inform you that the house you are currently renting a long with my mother's are being put up for sale. I am sorry but you have till the end of this month to move out as my siblings and I have to prepare the house for sale.")

I remember saying good bye to Emma after once again giving her my condolences before hanging up and putting my face in my hands. My life had been turning around that last few months since Tobi and I had come to live here. I had a job that paid for the necessities that were needed for a growing boy like Tobi and I had been lucky to have found a house to rent that was in my price range. Things had continued to go well when I meet Tommy as he seemed like the kind of man you don't come across all that often. He was attentive to my son the moment he meet him, as most men wouldn't be when the child wasn't theirs. Then yesterday on our long awaited first date which had been going great and the moment I tell him I wanted him, the world begins to turn against me. First that armored freak shows up and ruins our date, then Tommy and I have a fight that could very well have ended our growing relationship and now I have to find a new place for my son and I to live.

I dwelled on what I would have to do and how crushed Tobi would be when I told him we would have to move again. I felt even worse about what I had said to Tommy during our fight as I really needed his advice. Eventually I admitted to myself that I just needed him, and so did Tobi. I decided to talk to him after the school was out for the day but when I was at my car and saw that he was still angry I couldn't bring myself to talk to him.

I thought again about our argument we had that morning and I realised that I had been wrong to have said what I did. 'I mean sure he is keeping a secret from me but dose that define who he is or his intentions towards me and Tobi?' I asked myself as I parked at the house and headed inside to change cloths and put my bag inside. It was then that an idea came to me. 'I wonder if I made my famous Hamburger Casserole, took it and Tobi to Tommy's house and offered it as a piece offering would help? Would he let me apologise and make things right? Or is it too soon, should I give him time?'

I was so lost in thought as I stood in my kitchen looking to see if I had all the ingredients to make it that I didn't hear my front door open and someone walk in. I picked up his intense feelings before I turned and saw the same armored guy from the beach was standing in my kitchen. I back up as fear filled me as he approached, throwing the table aside as it was in his way, his sword out. "You are coming with me Zara Rodgers."

I had by this point backed up right into the kitchen sink, which meant he had me cornered. "Um I don't suppose I can talk you out of it, can I?"

His way of answering was to grab me around the neck, pick me up and pin me against the fridge. "I intend to use you to break the fighting spirit of Dr. Tommy Oliver as he seems to care for you so much." He informed me as I struggled to free myself from his grip. I tried kicking him, clawing at his hands but nothing worked.

"Why do you want to do that?" I struggled to ask as the edges of my vison began to turn grey. "He a high school science teacher."

He laughed meticulously as he brought his face close to mine. "You clearly don't know that the man you care so much about is a Power Ranger." Before I could really think this over my world went dark.

-o0o-

When I next woke I had a terrible headache much like the one I had when the Black Dino Ranger had knocked me out. This time however I was being carried like a sack of potatoes and as my eyes adjusted I saw my hands were chained together. I had just considering a plan to get away when he ducked into a small cave and dumped me on the floor. "Ow! That hurt you-" He cut me off with a slap across the face, dazing me as I fell on my side, which gave him enough of an opening to put a needle in my arm and inject something. A burning sensation slowly started to spread up my arm and throughout my body. "What did you just do to me?" I demanded as I tried to pull free of the chains.

"I have injected a deadly poison into you and unless the antidote is administered in two hours you will die." He informed me as he secured the end of my chains to the rock wall above my head. "I have no drought that Dr. Oliver will come to recuse you and if he is able to defeat me and find you in time he thinks he'll succeed. What he doesn't realise is that I do not have the antidote readily available, just more of the poison. And when he goes to "cure" you, you will instead die in moments."

I stared at him in shock as he laughed well he left the small cave and then sealed it behind him.

A/N: Be truthful now how many of you hate me right now?


	8. Chapter 8

Alright here is the next chapter for you enjoyment but a quick word to YueHiiro03, what do you mean when you say meh? Please use more words then that to tell me what you all think.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tommy's Pov**

I arrived at the quarry in record time as I parked jumped out and started looking around franticly for Zara and Zeltrax. I didn't have to go far to find the monster who was formally my friend as he appeared in front of me. "You came alone as instructed, good. Now I will get my revenge without interruption."

"Where is Zara Zeltrax? I want to see her." I demanded worried about what her current condition maybe like.

"You want to see her again then fight me. I'm afraid she won't have long for you to refuse, not if you want to give her the antidote and find her in time to administer it." He said as he held up a glass container that held a syringe with a green substance. I felt my blood boil as I realised he had poisoned her, with what I don't know but I didn't have time to ask as Zara's life was on the line. I activated my morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" I shouted as I put the key in and turned it. In less then a moment I was morphed and pulled the Biracial Staff off my hip, taking a ready stance.

No more words were said between us as there wasn't time for any as we charged at each other.

 **Third person Pov**

Both Mesogog and Elsa watched the fight between the Black Dino Ranger and Zeltrax, only half interested. "That fool will get himself killed since he's not fully recovered from that last big fight the two of them had. Also all this fuss over one women that has some skill with a bow and military back ground. Pointless" Elsa said sounding bored to tears.

"This Zara Rodgers is far stronger then she appears that is why I want you to use the fight as a distraction to go and retrieve her." Mesogog ordered as he went to a small fridge and pulled out a blue vile which he then put into a syringe. "The poison that Zeltrax used on her is one of my own design and I alone have the cure. Be sure to inject it into her before you bring her here."

Elsa took the syringe. "Very well my lord but what of her son, Tobi?"

"I will wait for the perfect time to retrieve him and make him my own." Mesogog informed her with a hiss.

-o0o-

Back at Tommy's house Kira and Hayley were doing their best to entertain Tobi with a matching game with a deck of cards they had found. Connor was pacing the room well Trent and Ethan both stared off into space and was until Trent broke the silence. "Dud, could you stop the pacing, its grating on my nerves."

"If you have a better idea I'd love to hear it because anything would be better than sitting around here." Connor said.

"Actually I do. I say two of us go back up Dr. O and two stay here to protect Tobi and Hayley." Trent said as he got to his feet. He like the rest of them was worried about their gym teacher.

"You guys no, Tommy ordered you all to stay here." Hayley reminded them.

"Hayley, if memory serves the red ranger is always the leader, and a good leader knows when to listen to good idea." Connor nodded to Trent making the White ranger smirk. "And when their mentor slash team mate makes an emotionally stupide one they do something about it. Trent as it's your idea, take Kira and go to the quarry to back up Dr. O. Ethan and I will stay here to protect Tobi and Hayley."

They all were a bit surprised at Connor's plan as it was sound and showed a bit of maturity he rarely showed. Ethan of course had to add his two bits as he whined. "Nice plan dud but why do I have to stay?"

"If it comes down that Tobi dose need protecting with my enhanced speed and you're shielding we're better at giving Hayley time to escape with Tobi." Connor informed him and Ethan found that he couldn't really find a problem with his plan, and didn't argue. As Kira and Trent went down into the lab to morph and get their cycles it was then that they realised they had made a small mistake. "Wait, are you guys the Dino Thunder Power Rangers?" Tobi asked looking at the two older boys with stars and excitement in his eyes.

"Opps."

-o0o-

Meanwhile back at the quarry Tommy and Zeltrax continued to fight nether gaining an advantage over the other for very long. High above them Elsa and a small group of Tryannodrones arrived by invisaportal right outside the cave were Zara was being held. "Remove this rubble so I can retrieve my master's new prize." She ordered them and they began to move the rocks out of the way.

Back with Tommy and Zeltrax, Elsa's sudden arrival did not go unnoticed for very long as the two locked blades and Zeltrax saw what was happening ab9ve them. "No! She must not interfere with my plans!" He shouted before he pushed Tommy away and ran up the incline towards the cave entrance.

Confused by the sudden change of pace Tommy used the situation to retrieve what he hoped was the cure to the poison Zeltrax gave Zara. 'Hang on Zara I'm coming.' He thought as he ran as fast as he could, activating his invisibility. He retched the same level that Elsa and the Tryannodrones were on as Zeltrax as he had needed to stop and "catch his breath" it seemed on the way up. At the same time, the last of the ruble was removed from the cave entrance allowing Elsa to step inside and knell next to the dazed Zara. She prepared the syringe and was about to inject the cure when Zeltrax, who was huffing and puffing, pushed the drones out of his way. He then grabbed Elsa's arm, the one holding the needle and threw her out of the cave. The syringe went flying in her wake and making himself visible Tommy grabbed it as he flipped over a tumbling drone.

"Two different syringes, two different solutions." Tommy said, the scientist in him coming out as he studied them both. "I'm guessing one is more of the poison and the other is the cure but which is which?"

"That no longer matters." Tommy's head shot up and he felt his heart stop at the sight before him. Zeltrax had Zara around the neck as he dangled her over the side to would be a deadly fall the broken chains now ended at her ankles. "This was not how I wanted to brake your spirit Dr. Oliver but it will have to do."

"No, don't!"

"I unfortunately find myself agreeing with the good doctor as Mesogog wants her alive, for his own purposes." Elsa informed them as the Tryannodrones regrouped behind her. "So I suggest that you hand her over along with the cure and perhaps dear Zeltrax our master might just take you back." She knew that if he did as she asked Zeltrax would soon be destroyed and this time by her hand.

Zeltrax knew this of course and seeing no other options he looked at Tommy as he let Zara go. Tommy remembered shouting Zara's name as she fell, her eyes locked on him a sad smile on her face. Tommy was running to jump after her, to attempt to save her in some way but Zeltrax grabbed him, putting him into a head lock. "Watch as she falls to her death." his former friends growled as he made Tommy watch.

Tommy could only watch as Zara was suddenly grabbed by Trent who had used a pile of rubble as a ramp to gain air. They watched as he landed safely with her clinging to him for dear life well Kira pulled up next to him. Tommy signed in relief as he watched his teammates carefully place Zara on the ground and started to check her over. 'Shes alive.' He thought as he broke out of Zeltrax's hold and turned invisible again to get away. 'But it won't be for long if she doesn't get the cure soon.'

Tommy made himself visible again as he neared them but Zeltrax landed between them, blocking his path. "We are not finished yet. You will have to go through me to get the cure to her." He growled as he raised his sword at the ready.

"Get out of the way Zeltrax." Tommy growled as he held both syringes tight. "Zara may not have much longer."

"Then stop wasting what valuable time she has talking and fight me!"

Realising he had no choice Tommy decided to take a calculated risk. He charged at Zeltrax and once he was close enough he dodged to the left as Zeltrax went to strike. "Trent, Kira! Shes been poisoned! Catch!" he shouted throwing both syringes towards them. He then had to pull out his staff to block Zeltrax's next strike but he saw both white and yellow rangers catch the syringes. Now that Zara was safe, so to speak, he focused on the fight.

"Um Trent, you wouldn't happen to know which is the cure do you?" Kira asked as she looked at the green one in her hand with uncertainty.

"Not a clue." Trent replied as he looked at the blue one he held as an idea came to him. "Zara do you know which one is which?" he asked not missing the fact that there was dried blood around her mouth and on her cloths as he blasted the chains off. Her breathing was raspy and labored well her skin was beyond white.

Zara struggled for a moment as she didn't have a lot of energy left. "W-which ever o-ne he h-ad wa-s the po-" she was suddenly racked with a violent cough, followed by blood.

Panic filled both of them as Kira shout over to their mentor. "Dr. O, which one did Zeltrax have?!"

Just barley hearing her Tommy kicked Zeltrax in the stomach causing him to bend over. This gave Tommy time to quickly put some distance between them well getting closer to his fellow rangers. "The green one I think."

"You think? This is not a good time to not be sure." Trent shouted scared for Zara's life as she struggled to breathe.

"Oh for heaven sacks, give me that." Elsa snapped grabbing the syringe filled with the blue solution from Trent, pushed him aside and proceeded to inject it into Zara's arm. Elsa checked her pulse well waiting a few moments to see if the cure had worked. Soon Zara's pulse became steady as her breathing improved slightly "Its working and she'll be stable enough in a few moments to move."

"That's good to hear." Kira said as she pulled out her Ptera Grips and put one at Elsa's throat. "That gives you enough time to leave."

Elsa gave her a sour look. "I don't get a thank you for saving your dear teacher? I would have thought your parents would teach you some manors." she snapped.

Kira rolled her eyes, despite the fact Elsa couldn't see it, as she sighed. "Fine. Thank you for saving Zara, now beat it."

"That's better but I'm afraid I can't leave without her." Elsa said as the forgotten Tryannodrones surrounded them. Both Trent and Kira had no choice but to engage them which left Elsa alone with Zara who was steadily improving. She opened her eyes and saw all the rangers fighting but her focus was Tommy as he fought Zeltrax. She was well aware now that it was Tommy in the black and gold spandex which explained why he hadn't told her the truth. It also meant that he was the one who had knocked her out a few days before, and they both had some apologising to do.

"Well you seem to be stable enough." Elsa said as she started to pick Zara up which proved to be a hassle. Suddenly Zeltrax flew pass her, landing in a heap on top of some drones that were over powering Trent.

"If I were you I'd put her down, now." Tommy growled as he stood over Elsa, his staff at her throat.

Elsa didn't argue as she put Zara back on the ground and backed off before leaving the area with what remained of her forces. As Tommy knelt next to Zara he looked around noticing that Zeltrax had left as well, which was fine by him. He carefully picked Zara's upper body and was relieved to see that she was at least awake as she raised her hand and lightly smacked his helmet. "You knocked me out." Her voice was horse.

Tommy laughed as he held her close. "I'm sorry about that Zara but are you alright?"

"I'm better but not by much Tommy."

Her saying his name was a big surprise. "You know that it's me?" he asked and when she weakly nodded he asked. "Since when and how?"

"Well when being grabbed in my own house by a guy decked out in armor and told me my boyfriend is a power ranger, it's hard not to put the pieces together." Zara said with a half-smile which only last a second as she coughed up a big glob of blood.

"I need to get you to the hospital, now." Tommy said as he powered down, picked her up and carried her over to his jeep. "Trent, Kira, take both of those syringes back to the lab and have Hayley examine them carefully. I want to know exactly what she was given. We'll talk about you disobeying my orders later." They acknowledged him as he took off for the hospital as fast as his jeep could go.

 **Tommy's Pov**

I thankfully didn't have too much trouble getting Zara admitted to the hospital. As no argues with a man carrying his girlfriend into the emergency room covered I her own blood. I told them that she accidently been injected some chemicals I had been using in an experiment she was helping me set up for my classes. They emitted her right way which was great as the poison seemed to still be in her system as she was till coughing up blood at times. After a few hours and the sun going down the doctor informed me that she was stable and would be just fine in a few days.

I was reluctant to leave her but I had to go see if Tobi was alright and see if Hayley learned anything about the poison. When I walked into the house I saw Tobi was asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him well my rangers and Hayley watch some TV. "How is she Dr. O?" Ethan asked when they all saw me, thankfully remembering to keep is voice down so as to not wake Tobi.

"She sable and resting peacefully. Their keeping her over night to see if there will be any lasting effects." I informed them as I went to the kitchen realising that I was starving and hadn't eaten since lunch. "How did Tobi do with everything going on?"

"Um- ya about Tobi." Conner said nervously as he avoided looking at me. "I may have unintentionally let it slip in front of him that were the Dino Thunder Power Rangers."

If he was expecting any reparations from me for that I was sorry to disappoint him. "That's ok since Zeltrax blatantly told Zara I was one, so it makes things a lot easier." I informed him as I pulled out some left over stir fry and put it in the microwave to warm it up. "I imagine he was over the moon about it."

"You have no idea." Ethan said with a grin. "He had all sort of questions for us, like how we morphed, controlling our Zords, who made us power rangers etc. There was one question that you're going to want to answer for him though as Tobi wandered if we knew who the original Green Ranger was?"

"Of course he did." I said not bothering to hide the smile that crossed my face as took my now warm food out of the microwave. "Hayley did you analyse the poison and what we had left of the cure?"

"Not yet as we all had to stop Tobi from getting into everything when he fallowed us down when we heard Kira and Trent come back. Conner had to tackle the little guy and carry him back up here well I quickly made him some dinner. It was some Mac & Cheese you had in the pantry, which was surprising in and of its self, and that noodles were Scooby-doo shaped. Care to explain?"

"I didn't think I had a box left." I muttered remembering when Kim and Jason had come for a visit with their girl Jessica to see her Uncle Tommy. When they had announced that they were getting married I had been a little upset but in the end I was alright with it. Kim will always have a place in my heart but I was more than ready to have Zara and Tobi take permanent residence. I told Hayley that the tests could wait till tomorrow as it was getting late and it would be best if they all headed home. After they left I grabbed an old shirt of mine and I regrettably woke Tobi up to tell him about his mom well getting him ready for bed.

Tobi was a bit groggy at first as he woke but when he saw my smiling face he perked up. "Tommy, where my mom, is she ok?"

"She's ok Tobi, she's just at the hospital recovering from being poisoned, so you're going to stay with me for now. How about we get you dressed for bed in one of my shirts and you can sleep in the guest room tonight. We'll go to your house in the morning and get you a changes cloths before we go see your mom. How's does that sound?" Tobi nodded as he yawned making me smile. It didn't take me long to get Tobi ready and have him tucking in bed in the guest room. After such a long day I wasn't surprised that the kido went right back to sleep which was fine by me and I went straight to bed myself.

-o0o-

I had never been happy about being woken up early on a Saturday but I was that morning as Tobi came into my room and asking for breakfast. He is such a sweet kid, even going and grabbing the eggs out of the fridge well I made the both of us pancakes. Once we were done eating and dressed for the day I drove to their house and found a surprise on the front lawn. "Tommy why is there a for sale sign on the lawn?" Tobi asked me as I pulled out Zara's keys. I had made sure to grab them when I left the hospital last night.

"I don't know Tobi, we'll have to ask your mom when we go see her." I told him as I unlocked the door and ushered him inside. Well he got dressed into some clean cloths I pulled the knife still stuck in the wall and inspected the table. The crake was bad and I had a strong feeling that it was beyond repair as I put it back on its legs, it groaning right away. I did quick check of the house for any other damage but didn't see any as I headed to Tobi's room. "Tobi you alright? You've been in there a while."

I knocked on his door receiving his ok to open, which I did and smiled at him. He clearly had changed his cloths but he had pulled out some construction paper and pencil crayons. "I'm making mommy a get well card like I did for you." He explained as he didn't look up from his work as I walked in.

"She'll love that." I said as I went to his dresser and started to pull out some of his cloths. "I leave you to work on that well I pack you a bag, since you're staying at my place till we know when shes leaving the hospital. Is there a bag I can pack your cloths in buddy?"

"There's a Power Rangers duffle bag in the top of my closet." He said as he pointed.

I laughed as I went and pulled it out and filled it with enough cloths to last him the weekend. We both didn't say anything as we worked on our respective tasks, but he broke it as I put his bag by the door. "Tommy, what happened to my mommy yesterday? Who is Zeltrax?"

I froze as I looked at him a bit surprised that he knew Zeltrax name but then I remembered that I said it to Connor when I carried Tobi into the house. Sighing I walked over and sat next to Tobi on his bed, in my mind chuckling at the Green Ranger theme I had designed for the frame. "Tobi what happened to your mom yesterday was in part my fault. Zeltrax, a long time ago was a good friend of mine, till an accident hurt him badly. Mesogog, the one behind all the attacks on the city found him and used technology to heal him, made him look as he does now. In the last big fight were he and I faced off against each other I thought he was gone for good as did Mesogog but he survived somehow. He has been plotting revenge against me, blaming me for what happened to him and he tried to use your mom to do that. You don't know how sorry I am that this has happened to your mom as I care a lot about her but it's also my fault."

I expected him to be mad at me to throw a temper tantrum but when he hugged me instead, I was a bit surprised. "It wasn't your fault Tommy. Mommy has always said that she is a trouble magnet but at least this time she had Power Rangers to help her." He told me with a small smile as I returned his hug. "Which ranger are you?"

I smiled. "This time around, I'm the black one but I was also the Red Turbo, Red Zeo, the original White and Green Rangers."

Tobi's head shot up so fast I thought I heard his neck crake. "You were the original Green Ranger?" I nodded and suddenly found a very excited 4 year old jumping on me causing me to laugh. "I have so many questions! Why were you evil at first, who were the other original rangers, who was it that gave you all your powers and what's it like piloting a Zord?"

"Whoa settle down there kido I need to tell you something. I will answer your questions but I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about who any of the rangers are or that you know anything. Keeping our identities a secret is the first rule of being a ranger. It not only to protect us but our love ones as well." I told him with a bit of seriousness as I sat him down once again.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good now I'm going to pack a bag for your mom well you finish your card and pack some toys that can if in your bag. Then we'll go to the hospital."

 **Zara's Pov**

I wasn't too surprised when I woke in the hospital that morning, in fact I would have been surprised if I hadn't. I was sore and rather hungry which seemed to surprise the doctor when he came in to see how I was doing. Once he was done and informed me that if I continued to recover well he might release me tomorrow. This cheered me as did the arrival of lunch which I eagerly tucked right into as Tobi and Tommy arrived. "Mommy!"

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" I asked Tobi as he jumped on my bed and scrambled to give me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm good. I stayed at Tommy's last night, he made me pancakes this morning and mom guess what?" he asked eagerly and I could séance he was rather excited about something.

"What?" I asked him cheerfully soaking in his happiness.

He looked around to make sure we it was just the three of us in the room, I noticed Tommy was smiling, before Tobi whispered to me. "Tommy was the original Green Ranger, so now he's saved you twice. Isn't that cool?"

Cool wasn't what I was thinking at I looked at the now frowning Tommy, his confusion emanating off him. I cleared my throat before I put a smile back on my face well bring my attention back to my son. "I guess so. Say what's that you got there, is that for me?" Tobi was eager to show me the card he had made me which of course had Power Rangers on it as well as dinosaurs as they were his favorite thing to draw. Not too long after Kira, Trent, Conner and Hayley arrived which confused me till I remembered Tommy shouting Trent's and Kira's names when the white and yellow ranger were helping me. "So you kids are the other 4 rangers then?"

"Ya we are and on Dr. O behalf we are sorry about what happened to you yesterday and for him knocking you out a few days ago." Conner said with sincerity but Kira didn't hesitate to smack the back of him head. "What? He's going to need all the help he can get when she goes all commando mom on him."

"Commando mom?" I asked a bit surprised well I shook my head as I turned to Tommy who was also shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "He does have a point though as you did knock me out when Tobi's class was kidnapped but how about we both forget that it. That is if you're willing forgive me for what I said back in my office yesterday."

Tommy nodded. "Deal. By the way why is there a for sale sign on your lawn?"

"Wha- there's a sign there already? I was only informed by my land lady's daughter that it was going to be put up for sale yesterday." I informed them all about the call I got after the argument Tommy and I had and I saw the sad look on Tobi's face. "We have to move again?" He asked well I picked up his ear and sadness.

"Sorry buddy but it won't be too far as I still have my job at the high school but we'll have to look fast as we only have till the end of the month." I told him not pleased that we had only finished unpacking a few months ago.

"That's only two weeks from now. There's no way you're going to find a place that fast in this town, as anything that goes on the market right now is gone in no time." Hayley said as she thought it over as she pulled out her phone. "I see if I can find you anything but I make no promises."

It was then a thought accrued to me and I smiled. "Thanks Hayley any help will be great."

By the time I was realised the following Sunday Hayley had found us a cheap place that she n=kknew the land lord and was able to set up a time for us to go and see it on Monday after school. Also it was close to where were currently lived so we wouldn't have to move to far. I was so busy talking to Tobi and how relived he was that we didn't actually have to move out of twon, I didn't notice that Tommy wasn't driving us home. When I did take notice it was as we were pulling up to what I realised was his house. "Tommy what are we doing here?"

"Well I figured that since I have seen where you live, and Tobi has seen my place, you should as well before I make us all some dinner." He explained as we got out of the car and he led us into his house. I found it fitting for a bachelor his age. I saw a lot of fossils and trinkets he had in his personal collection but I was mostly surprised when he smiled at me as he opened the secret hatch in his office floor. Tobi happily bound down the stairs making Tommy laughed and waited for me to go down ahead of him. I couldn't help but stare at the lab he had put together for him and his rangers. "Wow."

"Ya it has that effect, though it's nothing like the command center the original rangers and I used back in the day but it works." Tommy said as he put his hands in his pocket and looked around with a shrug, well walking over to me. "By the way I've been wondering about what Tobi meant about me saving you twice."

I winced and I could tell that this time he wasn't going to let me change the subject. "Well you see back when I was 16 and my brother Ben was 10 we were visiting Angel Grove as my dad had a job interview. Well he was at the interview my mom took us to look around the city a bit when there was a monster attack.

 **Flashback**

 _We were walking around the park, enjoying the sun shine and the fresh air after being stuck in the car most of the day. Ben decided that he wanted to play tag and took off running ahead of us and of course I took off running after him. He hadn't gotten too far when we saw a strange blue object moving on the ground heading our way. "Zar, what is that?" Ben asked sounding confused as he pointed it out to me._

 _I wasn't given time to answer as a strange blue-silver shark with arms and legs jumped out of the ground and directly at us. I immediately pushed my brother to the ground and covered him with my body, well at the same time a flash of green and gold jumped on the shark. When I realised that we weren't being attacked I lifted my head, and stared in awe at the sight before us. The Green Ranger, the newest addition to the famous Power Rangers, was fighting the land shark, well keeping it away from us. Our mom reached us, her fear radiating off her as she pulled Ben out from under me and grabbed my arm._

 _The Green Ranger took a hard hit that sent him falling to the ground and he lifted his head seeing us standing there he shouted. "Go, get out of here it's not safe! I'll keep it busy." My mother didn't hesitate to head his order as she ran towards the family car, dragging me the whole way. Once my dad heard about what happened and listened to my mom's frantic version of what happened, he decided to not take the job. We left Angel Grove the next day and we moved to New York instead._

 **End of Flashback**

Tommy's mouth was hanging open as he stared at me, well his emotions were a confusing mess which made me wonder if I had said something wrong. "So that explains it." He suddenly muttered as he started at my eyes.

"My story explains what exactly?" I asked confused.

"When I first saw you and since then I have had this nagging feeling that I have seem your eyes somewhere. It has been bugging me but I wasn't sure how to go about asking you in case it had to do with my being a ranger." He said with a relived look on his face as he smiled down at me. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad that your family didn't move to Angel Grove. I could have meet you a lot sooner."

A/N: I meant to post this last night but I was busy then too tired to get it done. Please review as I am dying to know what everyone thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry if I have made you all wait or this next chapter as myself and family have all been sick with the flu. Once I had recovered I had to catch up on cleaning in the house and etc. that take precedence over my writing. Anyway that is beside the point as here is the next chapter for both yours and mine enjoyment.

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tommy's Pov**

With having Zara and Tobi know that me and the others being Rangers turned out beneficial to our team. She add military strategies (thanks to David and his team mates relaying battles to her) that worked in tight situation as did her Empathy as she made sure that we didn't push ourselves too hard. Tobi was even a big help as he was always on hand to help Hayley with getting tools she needed or when any of us rangers needed an extra hand. I did have Zara move all of her gear, her bows, quivers, arrows, armor and defiantly the gun, down into the lab for safe keeping. I also finally answered Tobi's seemingly never ending questions but the video diary was a huge help with that as I had him and Zara watch it.

At that moment I was in the lab with Hayley as she was working on the computers with what she hoped was a computer glitch. Because if it wasn't it and we really did have an evil energy wave blanketing all over California. I received the answer to the problem by way of my girlfriend and her son arriving for a fun afternoon. Tobi happily ran over to me but I was more focused on Zara as she was rubbing her head and was rather pale. "Zara are you alright?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up with a terrible headache but its- I'm not sure how to describe it. It's almost like there's something in the air that's causing it." She explained well she rubbed her head well Hayley and I exchanged a concerned look. I had Zara sit down well setting Tobi up with a coloring book that I know kept down there for him before I went over to Hayley. I was just telling her that she should take a break and head home, when the evil energy surged again. This was followed by a small crash and Tobi crying out. "MOMMY!"

I looked and saw Zara passed out on the floor with Tobi kneeling next to his mom on the verge of tears as I ran over. I checked her pules which I was surprised to find was weak and her skin was cool to the touch. "Tommy bring her over here, quick." Hayley said as she quickly set up the cot that we always kept down here for the unexpected. I easily picked up my unconscious girlfriend and placed her on the cot where Hayley proceeded to hook her up to a monitor.

"Hayley what's going on with her?" I asked as I tried not to panic as I put my hands on Tobi's shoulders as he stood in front of me. I knew that if I panicked then Tobi would have reason to and that would get us nowhere.

"I can't be sure but an idea just came to me." Hayley had finished hooking Zara up and started to check the readings as she explained. "If there is indeed an evil energy wave blanketing over all of California it makes since that as an empath Zara would be affected by it. But I can't know for sure." We didn't really get a chance to see what the readings or explore what was wrong with Zara ad an alarm went off. Checking the monitors I saw the last thing I expected as I proceed to call in the others.

-o0o-

"Evil Power Rangers, how id that even possible?" Kira asked as she and the others looked at the screen showing the three former Ninja Wind Rangers.

"I thought we were the only ones left." Trent commented confused.

"So did we but there's been an evil energy surge over the past 24 hours." Hayley informed them before she explained further. "We think the abyss of evil has been opened up and that has in some way affected Zara because of her empathy." I was grateful in that moment that weeks ago Zara had headed my advice to tell Hayley and the rest of the rangers of her gift then I was at that moment. They of course had flipped when they saw her laying unconscious and hooked up to monitors when they arrived. Both of us were quick to assure them that as far as we knew she was alright.

"Dr. O, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked nervously which I really couldn't blame her for be nervous after all if Lothor was back so could be his undead army that he tried to rise before he was defeated.

"Unfortunately but there's only one way to find out." I informed them as Conner, Kira and Ethan prepared to head out and face the three evil rangers, well Trent stayed behind just in case. The battle didn't go well as the wind rangers easily over powered my team and they had to retreat and return to the lab. I tried to boost their spirits but I have never really been go at motivation, not as good as Zara it seemed. Another advantage to her Empathy Zara was great at saying the right thing at the right to in spire the team. In the short time she had been helping out I had started to relay on it as I did her but she was out of commotion I had to step up. Which Conner and the others didn't make it easy as they wanted to use the Zords and destroy them.

"Look because they were once people who were once good, but something's happened to them. Till we figure that out we defend our self, we don't destroy them." I told them wondering if this was how Zordon felt when me and my old friends had wanted to just take out our enemy at the time. As they reluctantly agreed with me I stood next to Zara, gently running my fingers though her hair whishing she would wake up.

Soon after that we talked about what would happen if Mesogog got wind of what was happening which he most likely had. The thought if those two joining forces did not sit well with any of us. Well Hayley and I tried to think up a game plan I sent the others out to do homework or something. I was almost tempted to send Tobi out with them but he had decided to curl up with his mom and had fallen asleep. Not worrying about them I decides to head up stairs to get some food and drinks for Hayley and myself. I could not have been gone for more than 5 minutes but when I came back down I was shocked to see only Tobi was asleep on the cot.

"Hayley, where's Zara?"

 **Zara's Pov**

I knew I had passed out in the lab, I had been fighting it for some time as the heavy feeling in the air had begun to affect me on the way there. I don't really understand what happened next but it seemed my mind was being called to. When I go back and think about it now it feels like a waking dream as I found myself standing in what looked like ancient ruins. Having been to many placed around the world from my days in the military I have seen my share of places that were now rubble but once held life. Looking at the area around me and the vast jungle that went in every direction with one lone mountain, I began to wonder if this place really existed.

Suddenly I heard a soft sound behind me, turning I spotted a barn owl was sitting a rock that could have once been a pillar. We stared at one another for a few moments, neither of us saying anything but I could feel her. There was no questioning that though seemingly like a normal creature she was in fact a being capable of changing her forms. So after long moments of silence I decided to be the first to speak. "Just so you are aware I know you're not really an owl, your just barrowing the form of one."

That seemed to get a reaction out of her as she ruffled her feathers before she jumped off the rock, landing on two human feet the women that stood in the owl's place was not what I was expecting. She had long curly brown hair and was dressed in a match green bikini set that looked to made of vines. "Who are you that you would come here, yet not truly be here and know that I was more then I appeared in that form?"

"I was able to tell that you weren't a real owl as I'm an Empath so I can séance your emotions." I informed her with a shrugged as I put my hands in my pockets. "As for how I got here I have no idea as my son and I were with my boyfriend Tommy Oliver and Hayley Zikor. I did notice that the air felt heavy and it was giving me a headache on the way to Tommy's house and not long after we arrived I believe I passed out"

Hearing Tommy's name caused a surprised reaction from her. "Tommy Oliver, the white ranger?"

"Ya though he's not white anymore." I conformed a bit taken back that she not only knew Tommy but that he was a ranger.

"How does he fare? It has been many years since he and his friends came to Phaedos seeking my help." She told me with a smile. I could feel that she was a bit lonely and had very much welcomed their company at the time.

"He's doing alright, busy with being a teacher and mentoring a new generation of rangers. I'm Zara Rodgers by the way." I said as I smiled at her hoping to offer her a bit of comfort.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior and protector of The Great Power here on Phaedos." She told me as she approached seeming to look me over for some reason. She circled me once as she looked me over her staff held in a tight grip making me a bit nervous. "From simply looking at you and the energy that surrounds you I believe that you maybe a descendent of those who had been Ninjetti."

"I'm sorry, Ninjetti?" I asked confused.

"An ancient warrior race that used the power of the sacred animals and The Great Power to protect the universe from the forces of evil. They went out into the universe and it stands to reason that they would have had offspring with the power of the Ninjetti lying dormant inside of them. I believe that you dear Zara are one of them." Dulcea explained.

"Um ok. Say you're right, what does that have to do with me being here now and what is happening back home on earth?" I asked her confused.

"There may not be a connection but whatever is happening has brought your soul here to me. Perhaps I should call on the sacred spirits and see if they hold the answers." It was then we heard the screech of an animal and looking up we saw a small bird of prey heading towards us, or more pacifically towards me. I frowned as it landed on a piece of the ruins near me and stared at me with a feel of purpose as I took a good look at it. It was a Sparrow Hawk, a female by the look of how big it was with the white feathers above its eyes. Most of her feathers were brown, with white feathers that covered her belly, well her yellow talons looked very sharp. Looking at Dulcae I saw the look of shock on her face as she looked from be to the bird and back again. "Um is something wrong Dulcae?"

"The Sparrow Hawk is the symbol of one who is fare, but stronger then they appear. Having keen séances and carry the spirit of the warrior goddess." She said as she walked pass me and to the bird. When she was close to it, it took flight and headed towards me. I put my arms up to protect myself but needn't have bothered as the bird landed on my arm. The moment it did this flashes of images filled my mind. Three teen boys were in a dark place filled with evil, two were barely holding on as the third tried to keep a grip on them. Then an older man, this one dressed in an old eastern style robe, balled head with a strange black cap on his head appeared in my mind. He was tied up and a man surrounded by an intense evil aura sat on a thrown laughing at him. As quickly as the images filled my mind they were gone and I was back in the ruins with Dulcae.

"You saw something just now, what was it?" she asked. I told her about the old man and the boys I had seen and her face took on a hard expression. "Then you must wake and go help them."

"But-"

She didn't give me a chance to say anything as she hit me hard in the chest with her staff and I jolted awake back in the Dino lab. Looking around I didn't see Tommy anywhere and feeling the urgency of the situation I didn't wait for him. I untangled myself from Tobi, after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and snuck out of the lab. Going outside I got in my car and drove out of there as fast as I could. I'm not sure how I knew where I was going but I didn't fight on where my feelings were telling me to go. An hour later I found myself on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbour right by a crake in the ground were the evil energy was coming from. I began to feel light headed again but I gritted my teeth as I got out of my car and pulled out my long bow and quiver. I notched an arrow as I approached the crake slowly and stealthy in case anyone was around. This proved good as two girls dressed terribly came into view dragging the old man up out of the crake.

"Drop him and untie him now." Both girls looked at me in shock as I pointed my bow now notched with a seconded arrow at them.

They immediately dropped the old man's feet and began to untie him. "Please don't shot us. Believe it or not we're actually helping him, right sensei?" the brunette asked desperately as she removed the gage.

"Yes Marah and thank you both." The old man said as they untied him allowing him to get to his feet and looked gratefully at me. "I am Sensei Kanoi Watanabe of the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Zara Rodgers and I have heard of you sir from my boyfriend Tommy Oliver but right now that's not important. I believe three of your students are I trouble." I told him as I lead him down back into what a later learned was the Abyss of Evil.

-o0o-

After reassuring his son and the thunder Rangers, who took off to free their fellow rangers and friends I drove Sensei Watanaba to Tommy's where I was nearly crushed by my relived boyfriend. "I nearly had heart attack when I came back down to the lab and you were gone without a trace." Tommy said as he held me in a tight grip before he pulled back and gave me a stern look. I know he was trying to look intimidating but I can only find that look cute so of course I began to giggle. "Don't laugh I'm trying to be serious right now. If you're going to help out with this team you have to start telling us when you're leaving to help in the field. Alright?"

I rolled my eyes before I pulled him in for a long heated kiss that defiantly softened him up as he moan well holding me close. "Yes dear." Was all I said as I smiled at him well pulling out of his arms and bent to hug Tobi as he ran over to me.

It wasn't long after that our team of rangers, the tree I helped save and the newly freed rangers came and joined us in the lab. I stood with Tommy as the group of rangers joked around a bit and bonded with one another. Tobi was in the thick of it as he sat among them once in a while one of them would scuff up his hair or playfully bump him. Soon enough it was time to get back to the situation at hand. "We're glad you're here but now its time to get down to business." Tommy said.

"Tommy is right." Sensei Watanaba agreed. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's going to take all of us to defeat him." Tommy said as we started to work on a plan of action much to Tobi's disappointment. I decided to distract him with an idea for after things had calmed down and we all had moment to relax. With Tobi's help I soon had two Hamburger casseroles in the oven and we ran out to get buns and salad for sides. We did miss watching the battle with Sensei Watanaba and Hayley but I wasn't too worried about it. I was just coming down the stairs as Hayley informed the Ninja rangers that their powers were gone for good. "Well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys." Shane said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You've done your part, it's our turn to take over where you left off." Conner said as with more sincerity then I had ever seen him use ever. It was after that the circumstances of how Kapri and March rescued their sensei before I showed up was dissolved, which we all got a laugh out of. "What do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?" Kapri stated before turning to Sensei Watanaba. "Hey sensei you should cut back on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I'll keep that in mind now that I am returning to my normal life." He said full heartily well everyone continued to laugh at their hysterics.

"Well I hope you all don't mind but Tobi and I have made a bit of dinner and I expect to see all of you upstairs dishing up." I said cutting into to conversation and I saw many of the rangers perk up at the thought of food. We were all soon crowded in Tommy's kitchen and dining room, many different conversations going on. I stood next to Tommy who had a firm grip around my waist as it seemed he didn't want me to disappear on him again. I didn't mind as I liked how it felt to be pressed into his side well watching Tobi sit on the edge of his seat listening to the stories the rangers were telling him. We all ended up staying till late into the evening before the Ninja Storm rangers left as did Conner and the others. Tobi had long since passed out on the couch as it was passed his bed time well Tommy and I cleaned up from in prompted party.

"I have to say Zara the casseroles you and Tobi made were great." Tommy said as he took the plates I handed him and he began to put them in his dishwasher.

"Why thank you. I had a feeling all of you rangers would be hungry after the battle and it was a means of keeping Tobi busy. "I informed him as I put the left overs in his fridge and turned to look at my sleeping son with a fond smile. "Speaking of which I should get him home."

"And wake him up?" Tommy asked as he looked at Tobi's sleeping form deep in thought. "You know why, not just stay the night here. I have room and it would be better to move him to the guest room then to have to wake him up to take him home."

I thought about it, well reminding myself that I did now keep changes of cloths in the trunk of my car, just in case. "You know what why not. If you tell me where the guest room is I'll move him there." Tommy smirked with a bit of mysterious in his eyes as he told where the guest room was well I picked up Tobi. I wondered what he was thinking as I was too tired to pick up his emotions peroperly, as I went upstairs and headed to the first door on the right and tucked Tobi into bed. I gave him a kiss on the check before I left the room quickly and quietly, running right into Tommy.

In a flash he pulled me against him well claiming my mouth in a heated kiss then backing me into the wall. A moan left me as his tongue made its way into my mouth as my hands went into his hair as I returned his passion. After a few moments we had to come up for air and he moved my head a side and started kissing down my neck and his right hand found its way under my shirt. "Tommy." I moaned.

"Humm." He mumbled against me skin making me shiver as he rubbed circles on my hips.

"We'd better move to your bedroom. I would hate to have Tobi wake up and see us like this, especially if things continue to-" he didn't let me finish as a growl escaped him as he covered my moth again as he picked me up and carried me into his room. What fallowed after was the best night I had in a very long-time with a man I loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait again I had meant to post this before Christmas but I have been a bit on the lazy side about needing to post. Just a heads up I have gone back and fixed a few things in earlier chapters and I have reposted them. As always I don't own power rangers but I am a big fan.

-o0o-

 **Chapter 10**

 **Zara's Pov**

It was almost Christmas which has always been Tobi's favorite holiday and not because of Santa or presents. He loves the food, decorations and that my parents, brother and Janet Thompson (formally Rodger's and David mom) come to our house for Christmas dinner. It seemed that none of them wanted to change that tradition as they were all coming to Reefside for the holiday and until after new years. So now Tobi and I were out buying new decoration for our new house. See as when we had been preparing to move I had sold or donated all of our old holiday decorations. I had yet to discuss Christmas plans with Tommy but there was also the fact that I hadn't yet told anyone in my family that I was dating again. Let's just say I was excited but dreading that topic with my family.

Well at the store with Tobi sitting on the tree box that was on the flat deck cart, along with everything else we had picked out, we surprisingly ran into Anton Mercer. "Oh well hello again Mrs. Rodgers, how are you on this fine day?" he asked as he smiled at me, which I returned to be polite. Ever since we meet during that time when he was substituting for Tommy I had picked up the strangest feelings and vibes from him. Even now as I could feel that he was being nice but there was a darker feeling behind it.

"I am great, things are going well, yourself?" I asked ignoring my instincts that I should grab Tobi and run.

"I have no complaints. So I take it that this is your son, Tobi was it?" Anton smiled at Tobi who had turned shy and was focused on his green ranger.

"Yes, this is him. You'll have to forgive him he's shy of everyone at first." I explained as I placed a hand on Tobi's back as I put myself between him and Anton. "So what brings you here? Picking up a gift for your son Trent?"

"Actually yes as well as a few new decorations for a company party I'll be hosting for my employees next week. Though it seems to me that you have a party planned as well with the amount of decorations you have there." He said noting all we had on the cart besides the tree.

"Actually we had to get rid of all our decorations in the move so we're just buying new ones for the house. Though it will be the first time we have a fake tree instead of a real one. Right buddy?" I asked Tobi who simply nodded still not looking at Anton. "Well we'd better go. We're meeting up with my boyfriend at my house as he's offered to help set all this up."

"So you and Tommy are officially dating now?" he asked with a grin which grew in size as I confirmed it. "Well I'm happy to hear it as you two make a nice couple or so I have heard from Trent and the other students' well I was teaching his class."

That made me blush. "Why thank you. Anyway we need to go, I wouldn't want to keep Tommy waiting for us at my house. Have yourself a good day Anton and Marry Christmas." I said as I be lined for the registered.

-o0o-

Tommy was in fact waiting at the house when I pulled up and was in the phone, so I waved at him as I carried a load into the house. He returned it with a smile and a wave of his own well Tobi ran up to him latching onto his leg. I dropped my load in the living room before heading back out to get the next and thankfully last load just as he got off the phone. "Hey there hansom." I told him as we shared a quick kiss and he started to untie the tree box from my car roof. "I hope you weren't waiting for us too long."

"I haven't been and besides my brother called so he helped distract me." He said as he took the tree off the top of my car and carried into the house. "By the way what are your Christmas plans?"

"I'm happy you asked that. We're expecting my brother, his girlfriend of two years Katharine Hillard, my parents and my mother in law. Their all flying down and staying for at least two weeks. What are your plans?" I asked him as I opened the tree box and started to take the tree out, not noticing the shock on his face till I had put the stand together. "Tommy, you alright?"

"Your brother is dating Katharine Hillard?" he asked me still a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, do you know her?" I asked now confused by his reaction.

"Of course I know her she was the one who replaced Kimberly when she left the team to go train for the Olympics. Also I dated her for a while." Tommy explained looking away from me as he said the last bit. I felt his nervousness and a small amount of fear from him and it wasn't hard to know why.

I smiled as I walked over to him and kissed him. "Tommy I am not the jealous type and as she is dating my younger brother I don't think I'll have to worry about her stealing you away from me. Now if she does well hurting my brother's feelings then she'll be in trouble."9

I smiled well giving him a gentle squeeze. "Alright, I'll concede that but back to Christmas." He said getting back on topic. "It would seem that our families are working together as my parents, and my brother David are also coming for Christmas. So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have Christmas dinner with us as my house will be big enough to accommodate everyone. I am sorry that there won't be anyone Tobi's age, unless Kat and Ben have a kid. *I shook my head* but I can a sure you he won't be bored."

"Oh I have no doubt about that as Ben alone will happily to play with him but I have a confession Tommy. My family doesn't know I'm dating you, not that I'm ashamed of dating you or anything but I've been worried." I couldn't look at him as I said this as I was ashamed of myself.

I could feel his confusion at my words. "Worried about what?"

"That they may think it maybe too soon for me to be in a serious relationship. I mean its been two years sure but I am still recovering emotionally. I've only been off anti-depressants for a few months now and I did relapse with the drinking not too long ago." Tommy winced as he remembered that night but then it looked like he got an idea.

"Call your parents." I stared at him. "Hear me out Zara. As it is my idea to have Christmas dinner at my house let's ask them what their thoughts are on the subject."

I thought about it and realized that he had a good point, so pulling out my phone I dialed my parents' home phone. ("Hey honey, this is a surprise. Is everything alright?") My mom asked her voice full of concern from my speaker.

"No mom everything is fine, we just had a question for you and dad, is he there?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

("We? Zara is there someone besides Tobi? A man perhaps.") I was surprised her hope in her voice.

Tommy took this as his que to speak. "Ah yes ma'am, I'm Thomas Oliver, I'm the science teacher at Reefside high school and I'm Zara's boyfriend."

Unexpectedly we both flinched and I dropped the phone as a squeal of excitement came from my mother. I quickly recovered my phone well asking Tobi and Tommy to both stop laughing as she started demand to know how we ended up together. I eventually got her to calm down enough to ask her and dad (who had picked up the receiver on the other phone just as she shared her excitement) about having Christmas dinner with Tommy and his family. They were all for it but recommended we call Ben and Janet and see if it was alright by them. Well I did that Tommy called his brother and parents to clear it with them as well and we soon found our self's pleasantly surprised as they all agreed. After that we discussed who would make what and what time my family and I would be coming over well the three of us decorated the house.

-o0o-

A few days later it was Christmas day and my family and I were heading over to Tommy's house my mother in law Janet Johnson aka David's mom and Tobi's grandma was in the passenger seat next to me well my mom sat in the back with Tobi. My dad was in Ben's car with him and Kat as they fallowed close behind me on the way out of town. I was both excited and a bit nervous of this gathering as I knew that well my mom and Janet were happy that I had found someone but dad wasn't. He felt that we were moving too quickly in our relationship as we had only gone on a few dates and I was already calling Tommy my boyfriend. He thankfully had said all this the day before Kat and Ben had arrived which meant Kat still didn't know who it was I was dating. Tommy had asked that we not tell her as he wanted to see the look of surprise on her face when she saw it was him. There was a bit of a close call this morning with Tobi telling her well we were opening gifts as he was excited to go over to Tommy's for dinner.

When we finally pulled into Tommy's drive way I saw a two vehicles I didn't recognise parked next to Tommy's jeep. Ben parked next to me then hoped out to take the turkey from dad's lap before his whistled as he looked at Tommy's house. "I'll say this for your boyfriend Zar, he has good taste in houses and location."

"Just wait till you see all the dinosaur bones he has in his personal collection. Come on Uncle Ben, you too Aunt Kat, you'll love it." Tobi said as he took hold of Kat's hand and started to drag her towards the door behind him, well I handed her one of the pies my mom and Janet had made as she passed. I was grinning as we all approached the door just as Tommy opened it, a big mischievous smile on his face as the former pink ranger's jaw dropped in shock. "Hello everyone, come on in. Oh hi Kat, I didn't know you would be here."

"Tommy?" Kat stated in surprise as she looked from him to me and the confused looks on her own boyfriend's face to Tobi's grinning one. "Your Zara's mysterious boyfriend. Zara why didn't you tell me?"

"Tommy and I thought this would be more fun, seeing as your old friends and wouldn't hold it against us." I said as I walked passed her and threw the front door that Tommy was still holding open, steeling a kiss on the way. I took the pies I was carrying to the kitchen where I could smell the rest of dinner cooking and a women with long brown hair was standing by the stove. She smiled at me as I put the pies on the counter. "Hello, you must be Zara, I'm Sarah Oliver, Tommy's mom."

 **Tommy's Pov**

Dinner was great as Tobi easily won my parents attention and was able to get David and Ben to play with him which wasn't hard as Zara's brother loves him and David loves kids. Zara spent a great deal of time talking with my mom which left me very little time to spend with her. This did allow me and Kat to catch up a bit and even at one point we were able to sneak down stairs and show her the lab. "Tommy this is fantastic. Zordon would be proud of what you have accomplished and how well you've done with your team." Kat said as she looked around at all of the gear Hayley had made.

"I'm glad you think so, I still feel at times that I don't do as near a good job as him but we all can't be Zordon." I told her as I leaned against the wall looking at her, relived that she was happy in her civilian life. I had tried to keep in contact with all the rangers and friends I had made over the years but it's hard to keep track of everyone wellbeing an active ranger once again. I would be lying if I didn't worry about her or the others from time to time. "So I was wondering, how did you and Ben meet?"

A smile graced her lips as she took on a far off look. "It actually was well I was a collage over 2 years ago. Some no good hoodlums had decided to try and steal my purse, which as you know I am more then capable of handling them myself. Ben had been walking nearby when he over heard me shouting at them to back off and decided to come to my rescue. I ended up rescuing him instead and I did bruise his ego a bit but I made it up to him by taking him out to dinner. After that he asked me out and well it's been two years."

"So you must have meet Zara's husband David then." I asked still curious of the man I will never meet who had Zara's heart first.

"Only once before he left on tour and died." It angered me a bit that she and the rest of Zara's family don't know about the task force both Zara and David had been a part of and was headed by David's father. Kat must have seen something in my face as she approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Tommy I feel I must tell you that Zara wasn't in the best condition after David died."

"I already know about that and I'm glad you were there for her when she needed someone." I said truly grateful.

Kat looked a bit surprised. "Wait she told you?" she looked at me in surprise well I nodded and smiled. "I'm surprised she told you, not even her family knows about her attempt as we've kept it a secret between us and her therapy councillor."

"That's because Tommy is amazing, I trust and much as I love him." we both turned and found Zara standing on the stairs to the lab smiling at us.

"Zara, you know about all this, about him being a ranger?" Kat asked surprised, and quickly explained Zara's dealings with the team.

"It's kind of hard not to know after being kidnapped then poisoned by Zeltrax." Zara then went on to explain in detail about the events just over a month ago and her current role with the team.

We joined the others upstairs and when it was seven came Zara pulled out a picture of her husband David and lit a candle. This was to signify that even though he was gone he was still remembered by those who had loved him in life. Zara explained that it had been on Christmas day at seven o'clock when they had been informed of David's death and now they do this every year to remember him. My brother even said a traditional remembrance of the dead prayer which all of Zara's family was grateful for. To dispel the bit of sadness that overcame everyone we played some family games. it came to an end when Zara and Ben started to wrestle each other (which apparently happened every time they got together) and Tobi started to yawn. Well Zara and her family prepared to leave for home I carried Tobi out to the car and buckled him in before I pulled her aside for a moment.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and glad things went so good tonight." I told her above a whisper so no one but she would hear me as I held her close. I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I kissed her, well pulling her against me. Our sweet moment was interrupted by whistling and a car horn coming from the direction of Ben's car. Zara growled as she pulled back and sent a glare in the same direction. "Ben grow up and dad I'm 27, so I am more then allowed to kiss my boyfriend in front of you."

This caused laughter to fill the air as I kissed Zara one last time and reluctantly let her go, standing on the porch till they were gone. Heading back inside I saw that my parents and brother were all smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing son, it's just that we can all see that she makes you happy." My dad said as he started to fold up my extra chairs so they could be put away.

"Her boy Tobi is so cute and so polite for his age." My mom said with a grin. "You don't see that all that often with a 4 year old. Also her parents and Janet were easy to get along with as I had a wonderful conversation with both of Olivia and her about different pie and other desert recipes."

"It was really good to see Kat again and seeming so happy with Ben. I can see the two of them getting married and having kids of their own soon enough." David said as he helped me to pick up cups that were scattered all around the living room and kitchen. His words did give me pause to think about Kat and Ben. He was right that the two looked happy and great together, which made me happy but where did that leave me and Zara. Sure we had only been dating for a few months, and slept together a few times as well but where was this leading to with our relationship?


	11. Chapter 11

Alright so for those who have been fallowing this story from the before this chapter on the date of April 5, 2019 you are going to want to go back a reread. I have changed some important things about Zara for the better I hope but please let me know. Also I thank you for your patience as I had not been updating due to the changes I have made. For those who are reading this for the first time, you're good to go on.

-o0o-

 **Chapter 11**

Mesogog was pacing in what was the equivalent to his throne room, anger rolling off him in waves. Elsa his only remaining minion was not present as she had once again failed to destroy the rangers and take their Dino Gems. She had tried a pen with a special potion in it that allowed a well-known comic book artist to trap them in a comic book. He had written an ending that would lead to all but the white ranger's destruction. Mesogog was cursing both Anton and his adopted son Trent, who is the white ranger and had used the same pen to free his teammates from the trap it had made.

Despite her latest failure, Elsa had been redeeming herself by trying to learn all she could about Zara Rodgers, her son Tobias and about the strange energy that constantly surrounded them. The boy's seemed very similar to the Dino Gems themselves but he couldn't possibly have one as he is a child and there was only 5 rangers. His mother was the biggest anomaly as her energy felt ancient is some way. It was clear she had no control over it as Mesogog could séance it even when Anton was in control of their still currently shared body. Mesogog was determined to bring Zara and her son to his base and learn their secrets. "Elsa?!" he growled as a plan began to form in his mind.

Elsa was quick to arrive, almost running into the lab, plastering a smile on her face as she approached him. "You called for me my lord." She asked.

"Elsa I want you to make a monster and send it to distract the rangers and well they are fighting I will bring Zara Rodgers here. It's time to learn what secrets she and her son are hiding and how I can best exploit them for my own purpose." Mesogog explained as he looked at his collection of specimens.

Elsa frowned as she was confused by a part of his plan. "Forgive me my lord but did you mean to say that I will be retrieving Mrs. Rodgers? Because I heard you say that you would be."

"You heard correctly. I have had enough of your failures, I will take care of this personally." he hissed at her.

 **Zara's Pov**

Christmas holidays soon were over, so it was back to school and monster attacks every few day, as per the norm. The New Year brought new challenges as during a monster attack some Tryannodrones had attacked me and I was a bit beaten up. Tommy to say the least was not happy by this so he offered/ told me that he would be teaching me martial arts. Tobi of course wanted to learn too but both of us said he could wait till he was a bit older. It was going well most days and I found myself enjoying it, which was very different from my days in the military.

When we did find some free time Tommy, Tobi and I would go out and have some good old family fun, even though Tommy isn't really a part of our family. Don't get me wrong I had begun to wonder what it would be like if Tommy and I did get married. I know my mom and Janet would be all for it as they had hit it off really well with Tommy's mom but my dad was a different story. My dear old dad Gabe has more then pointed out that he feels that Tommy and I are rushing things. I have assured him that we are doing no such thing but he has always been protective of me, even though I'm not biologically his.

You see my mom had meet my biological father when she was studying abroad. They dated, fell in love and were married but after 3 years, not too long after I was born he suddenly just up and left. He left no explanation save that he was sorry he was leaving but he had to if my mom and I were to be safe. Safe from who or what he never said but by the time I was 2 mom had come to the conclusion that he had lied and had simply run off. By the time Gabe entered our lives I was so starved for a male affection that I latched on to him and didn't let him go. Now with a similar situation happening but this time with my son I couldn't exactly blame for him for worrying. I had tried to reassure him that Tommy wasn't like that even though he and Tommy's brother David and his father had gotten along swimmingly. In the end I figured if Tommy and I did get to the point where we would get married, Gabe would simply have to except it.

But back to the now, Tommy was helping me prepare for Tobi's 5th birthday. I already had the cake ordered and my gift for him. I knew Tommy was excited for Tobi's birthday, even though I did warn him that most if not all of Tobi's class was coming. "I teach and mentor teens on a daily bases and I have saved the world from power crazed villains more times then I dare count. I think I can handle a large group of little kids for a few hours." He seemed very confident as he said this well we picked up the last of the decorations. Oh he was in for a rude awakening in a few days.

As we took our purchases out to his jeep, as my car was in the shop for an oil change, when his communicator beeped. I looked around, checking the cost was clear before I nodded at Tommy to go ahead well taking his bags. "Go ahead Hayley."

("Tommy the other rangers have engaged a monster and Tryannodrones downtown, not far from your current location.") Hayley informed him.

"Alright, tell the others I'll be there soon. Tommy out." He said as he walked over and gave me a kiss well handing over his keys. "Meet you at your place after the situations been dealt with."

"Sounds good to me. Go give them hell." I said well giving him a grin, which he returned before he ran off to find a privet place to morph. I jumped into the driver's seat and headed towards home to hid the decorations before going to pick Tobi up from his friend's house. I hadn't gone very far down the road when there was a familiar flash from an invisaportal. A dinosaur man creature appeared right in the middle of the road and right in front of Tommy's jeep. I hit the brakes hard and veer wide, barely missing the creature who didn't even flinch as the jeep skidded by it.

I sat there in complete shock, gripping the steering wheel tightly and breathing hard as my mind tried to sort out what had just happened. I heard some stomping foot falls heading towards me and I turned to see the creature coming towards me. "Um you wouldn't happen to be a monster sent by Mesogog would you?" I asked it as I tried to make my hands release the wheel.

"I am Mesogog." He growled as he picked up the pace. I yelped as I pushed the gas pedal down, in attempt to drive away but he grabbed onto the back of the jeep and held it in place. So I gave up on that idea and franticly climbed out of the jeep, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. Let's say I didn't get very far as he grabbed me and before I could say anything he teleported us away. I felt sick as we landed in his lab right next to Elsa. "Hello Zara, welcome to my masters Island Fortress. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"You know that last time I saw you I was a bit out of it due to the poison but now that I have a good look at you I have to say you look very familiar. Oh and as for my stay, I don't intended for it to be very long." I stomped on Mesogog's foot as hard as I could causing him to hiss in pain his grip on me coming lose. I pulled myself free and pushing past Elsa running as fast I could down a corridor in hope of finding an invisportal off the island. That was the plan at least but it seemed that the place was giant maze but I soon found myself outside. I kept running as I heard Mesogog's angry roar filled the air as did his order for a search party to find me. I just hoped that I would find a random invisaportal out here and get back to the outside world.

 **Tommy's Pov**

By the time I retched the rest of the rangers to help them with the monster and Tryannodrones, they were just finishing up. Something seemed almost too easy about it as the monster wasn't even reenergised to for a big fight. We powered down and regrouped as I called Zara so she could come pick me up in my jeep before she went to go get Tobi. I then knew something was wrong as it went straight to her voice mail. "Hayley please tell me you can trace Zara's phone?" I asked through our comms.

After a moment of silence from our tech support Hayley answered. ("Um I hate to say this Tommy but I can't. Her phone has gone off the satellite foot print which means I can't trace her phone but I do have a lock on your jeep.") She informed me which immediately worried me as Zara had been driving my jeep. Getting the location from Hayley we headed to my which we found was deserted in the middle of the road a few blocks from Zara's house with the keys still in the ignition.

"It stands to reason that Mesogog has kidnapped Zara, but why?" Ethan asked as they all climbed into my jeep. Kira and Conner around Tobi's car seat, which remained me that Tobi was still at his friend's house and now I would have to go pick him up. "What is Mesogog and Zeltrax's obsession with our gym teacher?"

"With Zeltrax he simply wanted to hurt her to hurt me out of revenge." I explained as I drove to Conner's as I knew his car was parked there. "Why Mesogog wants her for I hate to imagine. I need you guys to call Trent and have him meet us all back at my place. I'll be there right after I pick up Tobi from his friends."

"Sure thing Dr. O. Um did you want us to take these with us too?" Kira asked as she held up the bags full of birthday decorations. I agreed with that as I dropped them off at Conner's and headed to get Tobi and head towards home. I have begun wonder if like his mother Tobi is an Empath as well as he seemed to not only notice the absence of his mother but that I was worried. "Is my mommy in danger again?"

"I can't say for sure buddy but I hope not." I told him as I buckled him into his car seat.

Tobi sighed as he looked down. "This is all my fault." He mumbled stopping me dead in my tracks well I gave him a confused look. He looked at me as he fished something out of his pocket. "Not too long after we moved here I found this in our back yard. I thought at first that it was a good luck charm as you made mommy happy and have been nice to me. Now I think it's cursed as mommy keeps being taken from me and I don't want to lose her like I did daddy." He said all this as he put a familiar rock in my hand but this one was green.

"You've been carrying a Dino Gem around for months and you didn't tell anyone?" I asked him stunned that this had gone unnoticed by not only Zara but the rangers and myself all this time. Tobi nodded as tears formed in his eyes and I knew then he felt that because he had kept it to himself that his mom was in trouble again. I made him look at me as I wiped away his tears. "Tobi, you are not in any way responsible for Mesogog taking your mom and you have my word as a ranger that I will bring her home to you. I promise."

-o0o-

Hayley and the other rangers couldn't help but stare at Tobi and the green Dino gem that I had just analysed and confirmed was indeed the real thing. This of course meant that Justin Stewart from my Turbo days was no longer the youngest power ranger ever. "Hold on a second Dr. O if the is indeed a Dino Gem how has its energy not been picked up by any of our or even Mesogog's scanners?" Trent asked confused.

"Yeah because if I remember correctly even before the white gem bonded to Trent you picked it up and even then it was just barely as Mesogog had messed with it." Ethan reminded us which I couldn't fault him for.

"In all honesty I have no idea how the green gem hasn't been detected by any of us and right now its not high on my priorities. Hayley have you had any luck at locating Zara?" I asked her well I put the green gem in a secured box that is designed to block out any scans that could pick it up.

"No I haven't but I have had some luck at locating an active invisaportal outside of town. Its not the same one that you guys used last time but it should lead to Mesogog's Island Fortress." Hayley explained as she brought up a map with the invisaportal's location on it. Before we could come up with a plan of action the alarm went off and checking what it was we saw that Mesogog had sent not only one but two monsters this time down town.

"Alright you 4 go deal with the monsters, I'm going to take the invisaportal and go after Zara." I ordered as I went to the wall where Zara's bows, quivers and arrows were kept. I opened the box of special arrows Max had made for her and began to put some in her pouch quiver, before picking up her collapsible bow.

"Dr. O you can't just go there on your own, who knows what you'll run into on that island." Kira said as she and the others joined me. "You should at least take Trent with you as he used to be evil and on their side, so he knows his way around. No offence Trent."

"None taken Kira as I agree with you." The white ranger said as he stepped forward. "I do know my way round Dr. O."

"I appreciate the offer Trent but your better off helping the others with those monsters downtown. I'm just going in after Zara and back out again with her in tow." I informed them as I took Zara's gear and loaded it on my black atv. No one argued with me after that we all morphed and headed out. I headed towards the surrounding forest where the portal would be located, hoping that Zara was ok. Though I guess I didn't have to worry to much as she is former marine and I have been training her the last few weeks.

 **Zara's Pov**

After running through the thick forest for a while I had located a small cave which I was able to cover the entrance with some nearby shrubs. I took a few moments to catch my breath and wondering why I had listened to Tommy and left my collapsible bow at his house. Even without my bows or gun that didn't mean I was fare from defenceless as I once was. I did have the hand to hand training David taught me but some tricks if it came down to me needing to survive on this island. I had a feeling that Tommy and the other rangers would most likely come after me but I wasn't about to sit and wait for rescue.

Once I had caught my breath I started to come up with a plan of action. I knew the chances of finding an invisaportal out here in the forest would be slime. So my best chance to find a way back to the outside world was to go back to the fortress. Being a sniper I had the training to sneak in undetected if I had to but I needed to know where I was going. As I thought over my options a yawn suddenly hit me and I started to feel a bit sleepy. "Not the time for sleeping Zara." I told myself as I slapped my face well getting to my feet. "Your behind enemy lines and you need to find a way to get out." I went back to thinking over my options but the sleepy feeling grew and more yawn escaped me. Then without warning my legs gave out and my world went dark.

My eyes felt heavy as I struggled to open them as I heard someone approaching then kneel next to me. "Zara, you must wake as we have much to discuss." Said A female voice I knew but I couldn't really place. I struggled to open my eyes for a few more minutes but when I did I saw the last person I expected to see was leaning over me.

"Dulcea, what is going on?" I asked as she helped me to my feet and I finally looked at my surroundings. I was back in the ruins on what I was sure was another planet but I didn't understand how I had come back there. "What am I doing back here? I was in a cave on Mesogog's Island trying to come up with a plan to get back."

"I do ask for your forgiveness Zara as I have brought your consciousness here as I require your assistance and I believe I can be of help to you." Dulcea said as she indicated that I should take a seat on what looked to have once been a stone bench. "After your last unexpected visit I have spent much time in deep meditation and I have had a vison of the future. I have reason to believe that the universe will soon be in danger."

I stared at her. "You brought my mind here well my body lays in a cave, where Mesogog can just grab me and do whatever he wants to me, just so we could talk about what might soon happen?" the look Dulcea gave me was one of displeasure but I just glared at her well I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want to be rude Dulcea but I am in a jam back on earth that I need to get myself out of and I can't do that well I'm here."

"Then allow me to share with you what I need to and then I will return you but I assure you it will be worth the trouble." Dulcea assured me as she put her staff aside and sat across from me. "I am sorry about having to bring you here but as I do believe that you are a descendent of the Ninjetti and as such are more powerful than a simple Empath. Though I need you physically here to test my theory of your ancestry. If I am correct then you will be a needed along with all the Power Rangers when the coming darkness ascends on our universe."

Now I frowned at her. "What Darkness?"

"I know not who is behind the darkness save I saw Tommy and the other rangers facing off against a black dragon that wanted to devourer them. In all of my visons it succeeded when you were not there and trained to the full extent of your powers." Dulcea explained but I couldn't help stare at her.

"Powers, what powers? I'm a single mother, who is a stand in gym teacher till the end of the school year, with Empathic abilities. I don't even know what I'm going to do when the old gym teacher returns from her mat leave." As I said this I realised that I hadn't really thought about what I would do when the old gym teacher returned next school year. I shook my head and pushed those thoughts aside to go over later, when I wasn't talking to an immoral warrior and my life wasn't in danger. "Ok say your right what do you need me to do?"

"I need you and Tommy to come to Pheados but only after the current enemy that you are facing is defeated and your world is safe. For now I may be able to help you with your current predicament if you share with me details on this Mesogog and his Fortress." Dulcea smile as I told her what I knew of Mesogog, his invisaportal network, the Tryannodrones, Elsa and Zeltrax. "I believe that you can use your Empathy to séance the nearest invisaportal but you must focus. Meditate and let nothing distract you from finding the means to returning to your son and Tommy. That is if you trust me."

"Of course I trust you Dulcea." I said and I was bit surprised that I did, even though I have only meet her in mind and not physically.

Dulcea nodded as she got to her feet, picking up her staff and approaching me. "Then I expect to see you both when your world is safe. Until them take care of yourself, your son, Tommy and the young rangers you fight alongside." With this said she once again hit me with her staff and I suddenly found myself siting up in the cave. I sat there greatly confused as I rubbed my chest where she had hit me, half expecting it to hurt but found it didn't.

"Ok then that was wired but whatever." I muttered before I made myself comfortable and began to try and meditate. To try and reach out and see if I could us my so called power to séance any nearby inivsapprtals. I have in the past tried meditation to clear my mind as it allowed me to focus on missions where I had to be the team sniper. It has been a few years but my body and mind remembered the motions. My mind was so blank and I then began to reached out, focused my thoughts on locating any portals nearby. It almost seemed that in answer I felt a pulse of energy not 5 feet from where I was currently hiding. I quickly left the cave and fallowed the pulse to a small clearing that had a small creak running through it. Stepping into the clearing I nearly jumped for joy when the invisaportal opened in front of me but it was short lived. I heard growling behind me, turning I nearly deflated as I saw a group of Tryannodrones heading my way. I didn't hesitate to jump into the portal and not a moment later I landed hard on a forest floor, right in front of a black and gold atv that skidded to a stop. "I don't believe it, Zara?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"Hey Tommy how's it going?" I asked around a groan as I rolled over and looked at him. I couldn't read his face as he was morphed well he climbed off his atv and ran over to me but I could feel his relief. He pulled me to my feet and pilled me into his arms before I could warn him about the Tryannodrones that would most likely fallow me.

"You had me worried, and Tobi has been blaming himself." Tommy informed me which I found confusing. I was about to ask what he was talking about but just them the Tryannodrones arrived causing our moment to be ruined. Tommy pushed me towards his atv as he engaged the drones and I saw that he had brought my compact bow and its arrows. I didn't hesitate to grab it and start taking out as many drones as I could with it along with the new skills Tommy has been teaching me. At some point during the fight we ended up back to back which allowed me to be a bit more aggressive with my shots.

Soon the last of the drones were down for the count and we were left standing in the middle of a group of what was left. I took the time to double check that they really were dead as I slowly made my way back over to the atv. "Well this has certainly been an interesting day but right now I am ready to see my son. So what do say Tommy, let's head back to the lab." I said as I secured my bow to my belt, my back to him, and then hearing a strange thump, like something being drop to the ground. I turned to see what it had been found myself roughly pulled against my now helmetless boyfriend right before he claimed my mouth in a heated kiss.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling a deep protectiveness from Tommy but was mixed with a burning need. Tommy nipped at my lips as he lift the back of my shirt up and began to rub my lower back with his gloved hand. I moaned, opening my mouth slightly which was enough for him to shove his tough in and started to fight for dominance. When we did eventually come up for air we were quick to return as he reached up, pulling the back of my shirt up further and was playing with my bra strap. I was the first of us to remember our current surroundings and reluctantly pulled back. "Tommy, as much as I like where this is going and would love to continue, we are standing right in front of an invisaportal. I would hate to have more Tryannodrone show up and find us in a compromising position. Also you're still morphed, so you have me at disadvantage."

My words seemed to calm him somewhat as he stopped playing with my bra and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry it's just- *sigh* do you know how much you had me worried? I haven't been this concerned about anyone's well-being in a very long time." He told me as he looked deep into my eyes well gently rubbing my exposed skin, giving me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to worry you Tommy, not on purpose anyway but I think I may have some answers as to why Mesogog is after me." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair, earning a deep throated groan from him well he retched up to stop my hands.

"Zara if you don't stop I will demorph and take you right here. I will not care that more Tryannodrones could show up or worse." He growled at me well looking down at me with eyes that were almost black with lust. I nodded in understanding as I let go of him and pulling my shirt back down and then picked up his helmet. Tommy took it from me and gave me another heated kiss before putting it back on. We left not too long after that, me wearing a simple motorcycle helmet as we headed back to the Dino lab.

 **Tommy's Pov**

The others were waiting in the lab when Zara and I arrived and they were all relived to see Zara was ok as Tobi ran over and latched on to his mom. The little guy broke down crying and telling her in a hurry that he had found the green Dino Gem and had kept it a secret. She was quick to assure him that he was not in trouble or responsible but wished that he had told her about the gem. She then asked to see it, which I was happy to comply with and pulled it out of the box. Well Zara inspected it Trent asked. "You know Dr. O I have been wondering something, all of our Dino Gems have given us incredible powers. Conner has speed, Kira her Prytra scream, Ethan his shield, you can turn invisible and I have my chameleon ability. What does the green gem do?"

"You know what Trent I don't have a clue but I know someone who might." I sad as I walked over and knelt next to Tobi, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it gently. "What do you say buddy want to show us what you can do because of the gem?"

Tobi sniffed as he rubbed his nose before he looked up at Zara who smiled at him. "Go ahead and show us Tobi, you won't be in trouble, I promise." Tobi nodded as he looked around the lab, for what I don't know, until his eyes landed on Kira's raptor cycle. He walked over to it and all of our jaws dropped as he easily picked it up and lifted it above his head. "Ok that is pretty disconcerting to watch." Ethan said as Tobi carefully put Kira's cycle down.

"I will never have to struggle to open a jar ever again." Zara said still in awe of what her son had just done. She then smiled as she ran over, picked Tobi up and spun him around making him laugh. After that there was a discussion and it was decided that Tobi could keep the gem as he had already demonstrated that he would keep it safe. Taking his age into consideration Hayley offered to make a containment unit that would hid its energy. Hayley also assured Tobi that she would make him a morpher but he was not allowed to have it until he was much older. Tobi was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be joining the team in the field but Conner was able to cheer him up. He convince the others to play a game of hide and seek around the house well Zara and I made an early dinner. It was only after the rangers and Hayley all left for the night and Zara was preparing to pack Tobi up to head home that my earlier protective feelings resurfaced. "Zara I want you and Tobi to stay here for a while."

She looked at me confused. "Now when you say stay here are you meaning for a few more hours then head home or are we talking days?"

I sighed as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Zara after what happened with Zeltrax last month and Mesogog today I would feel much better if the both of you here. Where I can keep you and Tobi safe, at least till we find out why he wants you or till he's defeated."

"Um about that I think I may have some answers but I do have a question to ask you first. Do you know a women from another planet by the name of Dulcea?" of all the question she could have asked that was not the one I was expecting as my jaw dropped in surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I was looking at this the other day and I discovered that it had been a long time since I have updated. For that I am sorry I have been a little distracted with other stories, my book series, mostly my wonderful children and I found out I am expecting my fourth. Anyway enough about my family drama, on with the story and as always I hope you enjoy enough to leave a review.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Zara's pov**

To say that Tommy was surprised about me possibly be a descendent from the Ninjetti would be like saying the moon was truly made of cheese. He was a bit confused as I explained that my mind had been sent to Phaedos the first time when there was an evil blanketing California. Well the second Dulcea had called it there to warn me of a future threat and request we go see her. When he got pass the fact that I had meet the immortal warrior he was a bit upset that I didn't say anything after the first time. I explained that I had wondered if I had imagined it all as it did happened when Lothor escaped from the Abyss of Evil. Tommy couldn't fault me after that and let it slide but he didn't like what I told him of Dulcea's vison, warning of a coming evil. When I mentioned the black dragon he seemed very unsettled and I picked up feelings of concern and recantation. I wanted to question him about it but I also séance that now was not the time to talk about it.

With that semi figured out it was back to life as usual save Tobi and I living with Tommy but it was nice that we were only taking one vehicle to the school. Then one afternoon I had to pay a visit to the school's office near the end of the day, for some paper work I apparently had to fill out. I wasn't sure what it was for but I wasn't going to argue with Randell. I was just rounding the corner when I bumped into Tommy, quite literally and it was only thanks to his good reflexes that I didn't fall flat on my back. "Whoa there Zara, where's the fire?"

"Sorry I'm just heading to the office to grab some paper work I apparently need to fill out before my next class." I informed him as I righted myself but didn't pull from his grasp as I was enjoying the feel of his arms around me. "And where I you going at this time of day?" I asked him well stealing a quick kiss.

"I am also heading to the office to see if I can talk Randell into returning Ethan's Dragon War cards." Tommy said with a sigh.

I couldn't help but stared at him. "Ethan was playing Dragon War on school property? He does know that it's a child's game right?" Tommy rolled his eyes as he nodded. "Well I guess he and Tobi can play together as I picked him up a starter pack for his birthday." I commented off hand which caused Tommy to throw his head back and laugh as we entered the office. I went to the secretary's desk to get the paperwork well Tommy, still laughing, headed to Randell's office. I accepted the folder from Amy and was waiting for Tommy when I suddenly felt an energy wave coming from Randell's office. I didn't hesitate to run in, though I was surprised to see Tommy laying on the floor. "Tommy what's going on?" I asked him as I helped him to his feet.

"Randell is Elsa." Was all he said before he bolted out the side door that lead outside.

I was stunned for half a second as I proceeded his words. "Wait, what?!" I shouted as I ran out the door to fallow them. By the time I had made it outside Tommy and Randell were locked in battle right in front of the school for all to see. I looked around thankful that none of the other teachers or students were there to see this. That is until the bell rang and it seemed everyone came out and saw what was happening on the lawn. "Oh boy this won't end well." I muttered as I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation as I looked around for Conner and the others.

I spotted Conner, Trent and Kira standing on the front steps talking amongst themselves, most likely wondering what was going on. So I ran over to them and retched them just as Ethan came running out of the school. "Mrs. Rodgers what's going on? Why is Dr. O fighting Principle Randell?" Kira asked.

"Because Randell is Elsa." I informed them which Ethan concord and of course the others didn't believe it till Randell transformed into Elsa right in front of everyone.

"You fight well for a science teacher." Elsa said to Tommy as everyone but the rangers and I ran for cover.

"You're not so bad for a principle."

"Former Principle. Tell the school board I resign." Elsa said right before she activated an invisaportal and was gone in a familiar flash of green light. I almost couldn't believe the turn of events but I had to turn and glare at Ethan as he whined that Elsa still had his Ruby Dragon card.

With our school principle having caused the school to be shut down for the rest of the day if not the week, Tommy sent me to go collect Tobi and go right to his house. I didn't argue with him and made sure that I didn't speed on the way to collect my son and head out to Tommy's as a ticket would be a bad idea. Well we waited for Tommy, Hayley and the rangers to come after their training session, Tobi playing with some of his toys well I made some snacks and refreshments. Two hours later they arrived down in the lab and Tommy was relieved that Tobi and I were there safe and sound. I would have been annoyed if I didn't feel or see the distrust all of them were having for Trent all the sudden. When I asked they explained that the Ruby Dragon Monster and Elsa all hinted that Trent was keeping something from all of us. Focusing on the white ranger I noticed that he was apprehensive and nervous as he refused to look at me. "Trent we're a team. We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other." Tommy told him, clearly not happy with this new development.

"If you're holding back on something how are we supposed to trust you out in battle?" Conner demanded.

"Your right." Trent said and then after a bit of hesitation. "Ok look this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back." That was defiantly the truth.

"You what?" Kira asked in surprise. "By yourself?"

"I found an invisaportal and it took me right there. I was just trying to help you out Ethan, so I took a shot." Trent explained and I agree that it was foolish of him to have done that but from what I was picking up there was something more then what he was saying. Tommy scolded him and the others backed Trent up, saying he was just trying to be a good friend but like me Kira felt there was more.

"So that's your big secret?" the yellow ranger asked not convinced.

"Yeah." Trent said well giving her a hard look but his feelings were betraying him, I knew he wasn't only keeping something from us, he was lying big time. As Trent said that his head was still a bit foggy from the hit he got from Elsa and Tommy told him to go get some rest, I offered to see him out. Once we were outside I stopped Trent and gave him a hard look. "I just wanted to say that was very noble of you to try and help Ethan out but you should come clean about what you're hiding. If it's big and you don't tell the team soon it could be devastating not only for you but the team as a whole. Think about it, thats all I ask." With that said I headed back inside and just in time to see Tommy and the others off as they left to deal with the Ruby Dragon and Elsa.

 **Tommy's Pov**

The fight with the Ruby Dragon was about how all monster fights went through the dragon made from Ethan's card was surprisingly stronger than your average monster. It put up quite the fight, even with Trent showing up and it came down to us using the Z-Rex Blaster to take it out. That was until it was reenergised and it was larger than life. In the end we ended up calling on all three of our Mega Zords and combining their attacks to take it out once and for all. With the fight over the kids all went to their respective homes well I headed to mine. I smiled as I came home to the house, it smelling wonderful as Zara had made dinner and Tobi running up to give me a hug. I had to admit to myself that I enjoyed having both of them there all the time but I had to remind myself that they didn't actually live with me.

The next day as Zara and I pulled up to the school we found the others waiting for us and still feeling pretty good about yesterday's win. "Well did you learn something from this Ethan?" I asked the blue ranger as we all walked into the school together.

"Yeah leave the card games at home for now on." He said.

"Dud, how about leaving it to the kids for now on." Conner interjected.

"Yeah seriously you're much too smart for them." Kira added.

"Now hold on you two Ethan is more then allowed to do as he wishes and beside he can't stop yet, not until he teaches Tobi to play." That got a laugh out of all of us which thankfully died down when we ran into Trent and his father.

"Hey Anton, how are you?" I greeted my old friend.

"Tommy, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "Hey I understand that you're looking for a new principle."

"Why, you interested?" I asked half-heartedly.

"I'm sure Mr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school." Kira said almost a little too quickly but Trent was just as quick in agreeing with her.

"Hey relax every buddy, she's right" Anton agreed just as his pager beeped from his pocket. "See even as we speak." He said with a bit of lightness to his voice. It was as he was pulling his pager out that a familiar Dragon War card fell out of his pocket and onto the floor.

Ethan picked it up well he and the rest of us looked at Anton in confusion, though I noticed a bit of panic on father and son's faces. "How did you get this?"

Anton stuttered as he answered that he had no idea and asked if it was Trent's, who said no but then Anton suddenly seemed to lose strength. "Anton you alright?" I asked as Trent and I tried to steady him, he turned away and collapsed right into the wall.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." He muttered.

"No you need a doctor." I insisted wanting to help.

"No." he said, suddenly taking off running down the hallway. We all took off after him, ignoring Trent's pleas to leave his father alone. We ended up in an empty class room, were he stood in front of a desk trying to catch his breath, sweat covering his skin. Trent joined us, looking worried as his father turned to us, his eyes now a yellow color and he turned into Mesogog right before our eyes.

I immediately put myself between him and Zara who blinked at him in surprise right before she muttered. "Well that explains a lot."

"No way Anton Mercer is-" Conner started to say but I finished for him.

"Mesogog." I almost couldn't believe it as I kept a hold on Zara.

"This has been one crazy week." Ethan stated in disbelief.

Kira turned to Trent. "This is your big secret, you knew this all along?"

"He's my father, how could I tell you?" Trent demanded.

"You will pay for betraying Trent. You will pay dearly." Mesogog growled at the white ranger.

"I never betrayed you."

"You betrayed us if anything." Conner snapped angrily as he glared at Trent for a second which I couldn't fault him for as I was also angry and feeling betrayed.

"Silence." Mesogog snapped right before he turned back into my friend Anton, who collapsed to the floor. He looked at Trent, sorry and hurt in his eyes. "Trent, I'm sorry." He the used an invisaportal leaving his briefcase behind. We all glared at Trent, save Zara as she walked passed him, squeezing his shoulder on the way by and picked up Anton's briefcase.

"This is why you should have told us the full truth Trent." She said giving him a hard look.

-o0o-

It was later in the day when we gathered down in the Dino lab, just Ethan, Kira Conner and I, to disguise what to do about this new situation. Zara was upstairs, having volunteered to go through Anton's briefcase and give us time to talk. "I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PT material but Mesogog, that wack." Ethan said.

"I'll tell you what's wack, Trent not telling us. That's wack." Conner snapped.

"Look I'm as mad about this as you guys are but don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain. I mean maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us." Kira offered which I couldn't fault her for.

"I hope there is case if not then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher and give up being a power ranger." I informed them before I headed up stairs to not only wait for Trent to arrive but have a chat with my girlfriend.

Zara was just finishing going through Anton's case when I walked into the living room. "Well from what I can tell there's nothing in here to indicate that Anton is planning anything evil but I didn't think there would be." She said as she put everything back in the case and closed it with a snap. "I know you're wondering but I can assure you Tommy I didn't know that your friend was Mesogog. Though it does explain all the strange feelings I would pick up whenever I was around him."

"Then why did you say that Trent should have told us his secret if you didn't know what it was?" I asked trying to not let my anger and distrust towards Trent affect a conversation with the women I cared so much about.

Zara sighed. "I knew that there was more to Trent's secret them sneaking into Mesogog's lab to get Ethan's card and I can tell when someone is lying." She explained which did upset me that she wouldn't tell me that she knew Trent was lying. Before I could snap at her about it she held her hand up stopping me. "The only reason I didn't tell you Trent had lied was because I was giving him the chance to come clean on his own."

I sighed as I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry if I was coming off a bit harsh. It's just that so much has happened the last few days with learning that Tobi had been keeping a Dino gem secret from all of us. Mesogog's interest in you, Dulcea informing us that there's a darkness that will threaten the whole universe in the future and now finding out that Trent's father is our current enemy. Its just a lot to take in at once."

"I don't blame you for feeling a bit over whelmed but if you had picked up the feelings I had from Trent when we learned the truth you would be more open to giving him a chance to explain without judging him beforehand. He's not only worried for his dad, he is scared Tommy, he doesn't want to lose the only family he has or his friends." Zara informed me as she leaned against me well I wrapped an arm around her, her words making a lot of since but it was hard to let go of the feeling of being betrayed. We sat there in silence for a few moment simply enjoying being with each other but then Trent arrived and I knew it was time to deal with the situation. "Go, I need to go pick up Tobi and some food as well. Just remember what I said." She said as we got to our feet.

I nodded before I stole a kiss, then lead Trent down to the lab where the others were waiting. "Look he was under the gem's spell, its different now." The two of us heard Kira said as I opened the trap door and we headed down the stairs.

"Yeah now he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad. Glade he's changed." Conner said in distain as he turned away from Kira.

"I made a promise!" Trent said as we reached them.

"What about your promise to us?" Conner demanded shooting a glare at him.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties" Trent said in his defence.

"That may be true Trent but you've put us in a difficult position." I told him not trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Conner maybe right, I just don't know how we can ever trust you again."

"Tell me what I can do to make this right?" Trent asked us. "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused but you know things haven't been easy for me." We of course knew he was reminding us that up till a short time ago he was being controlled by the evil Mesogog had put into the white Dino gem. Which was a good point but that still didn't excuse him keeping the truth from us. He did explain that he kept the truth as Anton is the only family has left and had decided to fight with us to help free his father as well as himself from the evil white ranger clone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own and so did I. I know now that I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend, I understand your loyalty." I conceded. "The question now is… did he?"

We talked for a bit longer about whether or not Trent should be allowed to continue to be our white ranger but before a decision could be made the alarm went off, informing us that there was a new monster attacking at the docks. With how big the monster was we didn't have a choice bit to let Trent morph and head into battle with us. This proved the best way for him to prove himself to all of us of where his loyalty truly lay as he saved Conner when he was knocked down and took the hit meant for the red ranger. Working together we defeated the monster. We returned to the lab in higher spirits then when we had left. "Dud you rocked." Kira told Trent excitedly.

"Bro you were awesome out there." Ethan said very happy by his fellow ranger's actions.

"Thanks for the help out there Trent." I told his as I clasped him on the shoulder in gradated. "It's always a lot easier when the whole team works together."

"Thanks Dr. O. Like I said I'm in this for good that is if you'll have me?" he asked as he looked at all of us in uncertainty. Thankfully the vote was unanimous and Trent assured us that no matter what happened, whether we can save his father or not, Mesogog had to be defeated. As we all headed upstairs, the teens to head home for the evening, we found both Zara and Tobi waiting to hear what we had decided to do with Trent. Tobi was relieved to hear that Trent was going to stay a ranger as he ran over and hugged the white ranger. He was so excites he picked Trent up and squeezed him tight, popping some vertebra in Trent's back. Seeing the soon to be 5 year old picking up a nearly full grown man certainly made all of us laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Zara's pov**

Tobi's 5th birthday went off without a hitch at my house, save Tommy was beyond tired at the end of the day and his voice wad almost gone. It seemed that Tobi had been bragging to his friends that I was dating a paleontologist. So Tommy had found that most of his time during the party had been spent by answering the children's endless questions about dinosaurs. I couldn't help but laugh when I had seen all the small kids gathered around him during the party. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Hayley and Trent had shown up too, each with a gift for my boy, much to his delight. They stayed till after the party was over, helping to clean up and to see Hayley give Tobi his Dino gem back. He now had a bracelet like the other rangers but his gem was contained in a special green tinted glass. Hayley explained that she had designed his morpher bracelet like the others but with an added feature. Until he was old enough it would remain dormant and contain the gems energy but in case of an emergency he could contact any of them. Also as his present to my son, Tommy told Tobi that during the summer he would start teaching him martial arts. That way when the time came Tobi would have the skills and discipline to go with the responsibility.

This gave me a since of relief as the end of the school year approached as Tommy and I were put in charge of the upcoming prom. The preparations took up much of our available time outside ranger business and school, even Tobi was helping out a bit. He was mostly playing goffer for us and anyone who need something small grabbed for them (he was being careful to hide his strength), he also kept the mood care free for everyone. During this time there was few attacks from Mesogog which had Tommy worried but I was happy the ranger's thoughts were on the coming prom. That was until Trent informed us that he had done some recon in Mesogog's lab and learned that his father was no longer apart of the lizard.

At the same time Hayley along with Tommy had been working hard on a new vehicle/ weapon to face off against Mesogog. She called it the Triceramax Command Center Truck, which in all honesty looked like a tricked out semi-truck and trailer on the outside. It would be a great advantage against Mesogog and his plans but there was something Tommy didn't know. I had told Trent, when he went to go and offer up the Dino Gems in exchange for his father to offer me up as well. I knew Tommy would flip and say no the moment he finds out but I didn't want Trent to go into Mesogog's lair along to rescue his father. Also I had the burning need to know why the freak wanted me and my son so badly, so it would allow me the chance to ask well I distracted Mesogog.

Then one afternoon Tobi and I were doing some cleaning down in the lab well Tommy and Hayley were working on the new project when an alarm sounded. A video feed pop up showing Zeltrak with an unknown civilian women heading into the warehouse district. Tommy called the other rangers, giving them the location, only pausing a moment to give me a quick kiss before heading out. With Tommy gone I set Tobin up at a table in the corner with toys and a coloring book well I took Tommy's place in helping Hayley. We had been at it for half an hour when Conner called in saying they were on their way back and they were bring a surprising guest. We were indeed surprised when we saw it was Elsa riding on the back of Tommy's atv, Unconscious. I was confused as I helped get her off the back of Tommy's atv and into one of the labs office chairs that Tobi had brought over.

Trent then told us what he had found out. "Mesogog powering up a lazar that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs. He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment." Haley said.

"He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power." Trent informed us.

"What do you mean he's going to use the Dino Gems?" Conner asked him.

"Yeah how is he going to get them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going to give them to him, as well as Mrs. Rodgers." Trent said and I bit my lip as everyone looked at the white ranger, and I waited for the cries of outrage.

"I'm not going to give any one my gem." Conner told Trent, very much not happy at the idea, which was nothing to the intense emotions I was getting from Tommy.

"Just hear me out. You want to get on to that island, Mesogog wants the gems and Mrs. Rodgers, if I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you." Trent explained. "Once you get inside you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process. And Mrs. Rodgers and I can rescue my father."

"No way it's too risky especially if it means risking Zara." Tommy told him as he took hold of my arm, his worry for my safety increasing by the minuet. Hayley asked if we really had any other choice which we didn't so in the end Tommy and the others decided to go along with our plan. After Tommy gave Trent his Gem he pulled me aside to talk privately. "Something tells me that you told Trent to offer you up to Mesogog. My question is why?"

"I have a feeling Trent will need some help getting his father out of there safely and I want to find out why Mesogog wants me." I told him as I held his hand in a tight grip. "Tommy you have to let me do this. If what Dulcea has told me is true then we're both going to have to get use to me getting more hands on in situations like this."

Tommy nodded as he pulled me into his arms and held me close. "Just promise me that you'll come back in one piece." he whispered in my ear.

"I have every intention to." I assured him sealing it with a kiss.

After giving Tobi a quick, reassuring hug and a kiss, Trent and I left, heading to his father's home, where the most direct invisaportal to Mesogog's lair was located. Once there Trent contacted the others that we were heading in and stepped through, and found Mesogog was waiting for us. "It's about time." He growled as we approached, my hands tied behind me back (though it was only for looks) well I played being the angry unfortunate victim. "Now give me the Gems and Zara."

"Not so fast." Trent snapped as he held the case holding the gems back and stood between us. "Where's my father?"

Mesogog growled again before he attacked Trent with his mind wave attack (I'm not too sure what else to call it) knocking Trent to the ground at me feet and taking the gems from the white ranger. "You should know by now that I can't be trusted."

He then turned to look at me as I glared at him as he slowly walked towards me forcing me to take a few hasty steps back. "Back off lizard face." I snapped at him as I soon found my back coming into contact with the opposite wall. As Mesogog came to stand in my personal space I saw Trent struggle to make his way over to the main invisapotal control. I realized that if Trent was to get the Invsaportal open for Tommy and the others I had to keep Mesogog busy. "Whatever it is you want from me, you can forget it."

"Oh I believe you do not understand dear Zara Rodgers." He hissed at me as he gripped my chin in one clawed hand. "The only thing I desire from you is to make you a compatible mate, to help me rule a new world filled with the dinosaur mutations."

I couldn't help but be disgusted and wanted so much to push him away. That of course would revile that my hands weren't indeed tied and most likely bring Trent, who was still struggling but almost to the controls, to Mesogog's attention. So instead I jerked my face out of his grip and demanded. "But why me and what do you want with my son?"

Mesogog chuckled deep in his throat. "I knew from the moment Mercer meet you that you were strong, far stronger then even you are aware of." He brought his face close to my neck, seeming to smell me as he pushed his body against mine, making me grimace in disgust. "My heightened séances knew you were the only female that could become my mate. Having your son was a simply a means of bending you to my will."

Before Mesogog could say or do anything to me, as I had felt his hands slowly moving to grab me again, an alarm went off. Mesogog growled as he looked around for the source of the trouble and spotted Trent, who still had his hand on the invisapotal control, a grin on his face. "You. You did this." He growled in anger.

"You should know by now you can't trust me. It's over Mesogog, you're finished." Trent snapped at him from his place on the floor. With lizard face's attention on Trent, and he had backed off me, I pulled my hands free of the loosely tied rope.

"Thanks to your precious Dino Gems, the world will soon worship at my feet and this planet will be as it once was. In the claws of the mighty reptiles." Mesogog hissed at him, which turned to a grunt as I kneed him in the stomach and pushed away from me.

"Yeah, I doubt that's going to happen and even if it does I'm not going to become your mate." I informed him before I ran off down the hall, in search of Anton. Mesogog was most likely preoccupied with powering up his mutation ray as he didn't chase after me, which was fine by me. I wasn't sure about where I was going or where Anton was being held, so I relied on my Empathy to lead me to him. I soon picked up his tired and weary emotions and fallowed them. I found him strapped in a strange contraption looking as tired as his emotions were sharing with me. I started to unstrap Anton, surprising him and he looked at me in shock. "Mrs. Rodgers, wha- what are you doing here?"

"I came with Trent to stop Mesogog and save you and please call me Zara. Now let's get you out of here." I told him as I got him free and he leaned heavily against me but soon he got his feet moving as I lead him out of the room.

Trent found us a moment later. "Dad, Zara. Come on we got to go!" he shouted as he moved to his father's other side and helped him walk that much faster.

"Trent. Sorry, this is my fault-"

"Not now dad, we got to go. Come on." Trent said, cutting him off as we tried to run. It was a bit of a struggle as the fortress was falling into pieces around us, Trent half leading us to one of the invisaportal exits. We barely made it in time and I was never so relived to fall out onto the ground in front of the others. "You guys are alright." Kira said, sounding relived as they ran over and helped us all to our feet.

Tommy pulled me into his side, a smile on his face before he turned to the Trent and Anton. "And Mesogog?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't think he made it- but just in case." Trent said as he opened the case that held all of their Dino Gems making all of us smile.

Anton looked at his old friend, shame on his face and coming off him in waves. "Ah Tommy, I don't know where to start."

"We'll talk later. Right now we better get back to the lab, we still have Zeltrax to deal with." Tommy said before leading the way over to the truck, him not once letting go of me. On the drive back to Tommy's, I told them what I had learned from Mesogog. I could see that like me they were disgusted by Mesogog's intentions towards me, or simply unhappy. "I'm glad he never got his hands on you and Tobi." Tommy said seething, which I couldn't blame him for as I felt the same.

"Grouse is all I have to say." Ethan said before he gaged and shivered in his seat.

We soon retched Tommy's, a lot happer then whenwe had left as the threat of Mesogog was gone and I cheerfully looking forward to evening at Prom with Tommy. I was also thinking that tomorrow I would have to start packing up mine and Tobi's things. Now that the threat of Mesogog was over and Zeltrax would soon be dealt with Tobi and I could go back to staying at our house. This thought did depress me a bit as we had fallen into a comfortable routine and I knew Tobi loves staying at Tommy's. Before I could dwell on these thoughts any longer we retched the lab and found it in ruins. "Tobi!" I shouted panicking as I ran in looking around for my son, Tommy and the others behind me.

"What happened?" Kira asked worried.

"It's trashed." Ethan said as he and Trent both checked under some rubble for Tobi and Elsa.

"Toby and Elsa." Tommy muttered as he locked eyes with me, just as worries as I was. Just then there was a beeping sound coming from a piece of equipment that was half buried under rubble. "What's this?" Conner asked as he ran over and picked up a small device.

"It's like a black box, I keep a security camera in it. Let's take a look." Hayley explained as she took it from Conner and hooked it up to one of our only working monitors. We watched what little video there was on the box and they saw Zeltrax not only taking Elsa but a struggling Tobi as well. It pissed me off to see that cyborg freak carrying my son off on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault." Anton said bitterly. "I should have stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did well you were him." Trent said in hopes to comfort his dad.

"Trent's right Anton. This is about me and Smitty, it had nothing to with you." Tommy told him as he reached out and took my hand, most likely noticing that I was shaking in anger after seeing Zeltrax taking my son.

But if there was no Mesogog-" Anton started to say again.

"You can't go back and change what's happened. Mesogog is gone, we should be thankful for that." Tommy reminded him as he squeezed my hand in an attempt to calm me. It didn't as I let his hand go and went over to where my things were kept, which was now of course a mess. As they started to make plans to head out and confront Zeltrax I strapped my classable bow on my hip before I turned to the box of its special arrows. I filled half of the quiver with plan normal tipped arrows well taking a mixture of the special high tech ones. Hayley approached me, a case that she had unburied from the rubble in her hands, and a smile on her face.

"I had a feeling that at some point you would have to go and back them up, much to Tommy's dismay. So in preparation for that I made you a few things that I hope you'll find useful but will keep your identity a secret. By the way Tommy doesn't know, yet as I've been doing it out of his sight." She told me with a wink as she opened the case. Inside I was pleased to see a green and silver helmet that had a tinted visor that looked like it would fit my head. I also saw a dark green jacket and a belt with another quiver that was similar to the one Max made. "I confess I may have model quiver after the other one you have. That friend of yours Max is a very skilled engineer to not only make those arrows and bow but that special quiver too. I would live to meet him some day."

I smiled as a fun idea popped in my head as I started to take things out if the case. "I'll see if one day I can arrange that meeting." I told her with a wink.

-o0o-

 **Tommy's pov**

I was worried not only about Elda and Tobi but Zara as well. I may not be an empath like her but I like to think I was good at reading people, and I could see that she was not only upset. No she was angry, far angrier then the time then when Tobi and his class was held captive. I tried to comfort her but the simple actions I tried she simply brushed off and I had to focus on a plan to save her son and Elsa. I was so caught up in planning things with Conner and Kira (Ethan said he had to go see about) that I didn't see what Zara and Hayley were up to. It was only after Ethan contacted in about Zeltrax's hug robot appearing downtown and was attacking did I take notice of Zara. She stood next to my atv with a smirk, the long dark green coat secured around her, black fingerless gloves on her hands, well a green and silver helmet was rucked under her arm. "No." I told her firmly as I scowled.

"You don't have time to argue and I and not taking no for an answer." She informed me just as firm as she placed the helmet on and began to secure it. "If you leave me here I will simply fallow and meet you there. So I suggest you morph we can get going before Zeltrax hurts the people in the city."

I looked at her sourly before I turned my gaze to a smiling Hayley, clearly taking joy out of the situation she had placed me in. I sighed in defeat as I morphed and climbed on my atv, Zara wordlessly sitting behind me. "We're going to have to talk about this later." I informed Hayley as I started the engine and then took off out the back entrance of the lab.

We soon arrived downtown where all of us stared up at the hug and frightening Zord Zeltrax had under his command. ("Power Rangers surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed.") He announced, seeming pleased with himself.

"I bet he's got Elsa and Tobi in there." Conner theorised.

("Correct.") Zeltrax confirmed somehow hearing our red ranger. ("I wanted them to see your demise. Triptodes!") He ordered and we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by the silly minions that had once come from Ethan's stupid computer game. We fought the Triptodes as a team, though it was different having Zara fighting by my side but jut then Zeltrax opened fire on us. I pushed her out of the way before the blast sent me flying and as I fell on my side as Zara rushed over.

"This has gone far enough." I snapped as I got to my feet and turned to Trent, who had also been sent flying in the blast and was the closet of my rangers to me. "Trent, can you handle the Triptodes?"

"Not a problem." He said before he charged at the group and started to fight them again.

"You guys call the Zords, Zara and I are going to get Tobi and Elsa." I ordered as pulled Zara to my side before we ran towards Zeltrax's zord. I wasn't sure how we managed it but I was able to get both myself and Zara up on to the zord and inside through a small ventilation pipe. I told the others we were in and then called out. "Elsa, Tobi!"

"Tommy!" Both of them called out. "We're in here!"

"Hang on, we're coming!" Zara called out as we ran towards what we hoped were their location. We unfortunately found more Triptodes in our way and had to fight them to even get close to Elsa, Tobi and Zeltrax. I had to admit having Zara there using her arrows and what skills she had been taught by me and her army family was a big help. Though the battle was still hard as there was more Triptodes then there was the two of us as, even when we found the command center of the evil zord.

"Elsa, Tobi!" Zara called out when she saw them both, well taking out two Triptods at once with an electric arrow.

"Tommy!" Elsa shouted relived well at the same time Tobi looked at his mom in shock. "Mommy?"

"We'll be right there!" I was able to shout before removing the last of the annoying one eyed minions and we ran forward.

"No they won't." Zeltrax snarled before he fired an energy blast at the two of us. Before either Zara or I could react, Kira appeared in front of us and blocked the blast.

"Zara go free your son and Elsa." I told her as I stood next to Kira. "We'll handle Zeltrax."

She only had time to nod at before Zeltrax was on top of us, sword swinging. Kira and I kept Zeltrax distracted, giving Zara the chance to get to over the hostages but I could see that she couldn't get them free on her own. So when Kira and I were sent flying over close to them I told my yellow ranger to help her to get them lose. Thankfully Kira's blaster proved powerful enough to break their bonds and she caught Elsa well Zara scooped Tobi up into her arms. Kira told the others that we had them and were coming out as I landed a solid hit on Zeltrax and was able to join them. "We're out of here." I told them as I helped Kira to stead Elsa.

"You're not going anywhere." Zeltrax snapped before he released a wave of dark energy that made Zara nearly fall over, but I was able to catch her. I could hear her trying to catch her breath as I supported her, fearful of what might be happening to her as I saw Zeltrax charging at us, ready to attack. He never got close as the tip of the Dino Mega Zord punched through the Evil Zord's armor, not only knocking him aside but made a nice escape whole for us. Kira took Elsa and got her out but before I could help Zara and Tobi get out Zeltrax had recovered and charged at us once again. I pushed them away and once again fought my former friend. "Smitty, stop." I begged with him as I saw Zara put Tobi down and amid an arrow at Zeltrax, waiting patiently for a clean shot.

"Smitty's gone!" He snapped as he forced me into a pillar, which gave Zara her shot, as I jumped over both him and her arrow, watching as it hit him in the back. Zeltrax growled as he turned and seemed unfazed by her attack as he charged at me once again. I charged as well, skidding on my knees to avoid his next strike and landing one on him, which did considerable damage. Zara and Tobi came running over to me as I got back to my feet. "We got to get out of here." I told her as I picked Tobi up and grabbed Zara around the waist. I was able to get us out and land next to Kira, Elsa and Trent, who were waiting for us outside.

"Alright!" Trent cheered before he asked if we were ok as he took Tobi from me. Before we could answer, Zeltrax landed on the pavement behind us and I immediately took a protective stance in front of my girlfriend and her son.

"You didn't think I would let you go that easy did you?" he asked as he advanced on us. Trent led Zara, Elsa and Tobi away to safety, leaving me and Kira to fight Zeltrax which was fine by me as I didn't want the three of them to get hurt. "You're going down Tommy"

"You with me Kira?" I asked my yellow ranger as we took ready stances.

"Oh yeah." She said before we charged.

At the same time our two mega zords were still fighting Zeltrax's evil Zord which was putting up a fight, despite not having anyone to piolet it. Even when Kira and I finally defeated Zeltrax for good it kept on attacking Ethan and Conner. Even with calling in all of the Zords to open fire on it, it didn't go down easy. In the end it took sacrificing all of our Zords to take it down and lifted the dark energy that Zeltrax had released off the city. After we all powered down, with Zara removing her helmet we ran towards the wreckage of what had once been our zords looking for Ethan and Conner.

"Where are they?" Kira asked worried and seemed to be freeing the worst. Thankfully we had nothing to worry about as bot Conner and Ethan walked out of the wreckage, demorphed and like the rest of us looking a bit tired and not worse for wear. We ran over and joined them as Kira complement them on how impressive that last attack had been. I was relieved that they were ok but I could see that they were upset about having to destroy all of our Zords.

"The Zords, they were all destroyed." Ethan said in shock.

"It was the only way." I assured them both. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true. Nothing else would have stopped him." Trent added.

"So that's it then? It can't just be over?" Conner asked in disbelief.

"Of course it not over." Growled a familiar voice in answer making all of us turn and star in disbelief and stare at Mesogog, who was just standing there hissing at us.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zara said as she pulled Tobi behind her, well pulling out an arrow. "He almost puts cockroaches to shame."

"Why do they always come back for more?" I asked tired and disappointed that he was not as dead as we had thought.

"You've destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world. However I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration." Mesogog informed us, which meant that we were about to be in a lot of trouble and I was proven right as energy gathered around him as he growled. "Witness the face of… your finale battle." the Energy surged as his body started to change from what looking like a lizard-human hybrid to a nasty long necked dinosaur monster with a lot of pointy horns, a long neck and a fanged face that not even a mother could love.

"You better step aside Else, Tobi and Zara go with her." I ordered knowing that it would be better to them out of direct danger. Neither of them argued as Zara and Elsa lead Tobi off to the side behind some old equipment. I didn't know it then but it was there that they found Cassidy and Divan who were watching and filling all that was happening. "You guys ready for one last battle?" I asked my fellow rengers.

"Oh yeah." Conner said and we all morphed and were soon ready for what could very well be our last battle.

Mesogog growled at us as he was also ready for the fight and we didn't leave him much time to wait as the five of us charged at him. He fire off energy attacks at us which missed us as Kira, Ethan and Conner engaged him first, using they long earned team work to try and gain any advantage on him. Mesogog seemed unfazed as he swiped at them, making the three of them back off, which left an opening for Trent and I to jump in and team up on him. Mesogog took our hits and was able to land some of his own as Kira joined us right before he sent the three of us flying back and rolling to the ground.

With Mesogog's back to him Conner ran over and jumped on him. "I got him!" he called out as he held on well Mesogog tried to throw him off, which gave the rest of us time to get back to our feet and regroup. Conner was soon thrown off and together we all attacked, using teamwork to get in and attack where we could. Mesogog retaliated with another energy attack that got Ethan and Trent before he turned to grab me and push me hard into an parked hatchback. I couldn't move as Mesogog hit me with a close range energy attack that caused me to fall to the ground stunned for a few moments.

I not really sure what happened around me in those few moments, save that Zara, who had her new helmet back on, came running over to my side and helped me to get back to my feet. "Come on Tommy, you've got to get back up. The fights not over yet." she told me as she helped me run over towards where Kira, Ethan and Trent were trying to get back up. We were all able to get back to our feet thanks to Zara being persistent, in time to watch Conner use his battleizer and hit Mesogog with a hug power attack of his own. We ran over to him, as Conner changed back to his normal ranger from, thinking that he had done the job and others were congratulating him. But it turned out to be premature as Mesogog blasted out from under the rubble Conner had just buried him in. "Unbelievable." I said as I saw Zara notch three of her special arrows and took aim at him.

She didn't fire though as we watched Mesogog suddenly split himself not in two but 4 separate bodies, which did not bode well for us. "One was bad enough, how do we fight them all?" Ethan asked worried.

"Guys we have to use all of our powers, it's the only way." I said knowing that it may be our last chance as I turned to Zara. "You think you can by us a few moments with those?" I asked her.

"Defiantly." she said as she let them lose, and I most likely wasn't the only one that was surprised that they hit the ground in front of the Mesogogs. The moment the arrows landed a chain reaction of both explosions of smoke and electricity hit the 4 monsters and caused them to stager back a bit. This gave the five of use the time we needed to gather all of our Dino Gem's energies together which took on the form of a giant T-rex before we unleashed it on the Mesogogs. The energy T-Rex swooped in and in one attack took out the 4 of them, finally destroying Mesogog for good.

With the fight now over the 5 of us powered down as Zara put her bow away and removed her helmet once more as we stood together. I saw frowns on my fellow ranger's faces as by now they were feeling the loss of their powers, as I was. It was a feeling that was all too familiar to me as I asked if they were all ok, well pulling Zara against my side. "I feel different." Conner said confused as we all pulled out our Dino Gems and studied them.

"Yeah, like normal again." Trent said also confused.

"Me too" Kira added and it was then that Ethan realized what had happened. "It's gone, the powers gone."

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog." I explained as I tried to keep my own disappointment out of my voice as I informed them that the gems were now nothing more than ancient artifact that would look great in a museum. It was then that Elsa, Tobi, Cassidy and Divan joined us. "Hello rangers, Mrs. Rogers." Cassidy said happily.

"So you know then?' Conner asked her as Tobi came up to me and hugged me around the waist, well I placed a reassuring hand on his head, grateful that despite all that happened he didn't look worse for wear.

"Well I kinda already knew but I had to show Cassidy in person." Divan explained with a smile as he put his camorra away.

"This is like the greatest thing ever." Cassidy said very happy as she hugged Divan, well I looked at the others worried. "And we've got it all on tape. You know a reporter could make a whole career out of this." Now I was really was worried as I eyed her and the tape she was holding up.

"Cassidy do you realize what our lives would be like if that tape gets out?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do." she assured me and it was then Cassidy surprised all of use as she held the tape out to me. "And that's why I'm giving this to you."

"Wait Cassidy passing up the scope of a life time, why?" Kira asked in disbelief as I took the tape.

"Because you're my friends." Cassidy explained with the most sincere smile I had ever seen on her face as she explained her actions. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives to make mine better, after everything you've done for us."

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there." Ethan said with a smile of his own, which Cassidy agreed with before she and Divan left to go enjoy the prom, together.

"Finally I never thought those two would get together." Kira said happy for the two as Elsa also took her leave and we all turned to go, me picking up Tobi as he looked dead on his feet.

"And with that life goes back to normal." Conner said a bit of sad nostalgia.

"Our lives maybe normal but they will never be the same." I informed him as I took Zara's hand and we left as a group, just happy that the fight was over and we were all alive to enjoy the coming night's festivities.

 **Zara's Pov**

I stood next to Tommy at the prom, grateful that Tobi was staying the night at a friend's house so I could be there with him. I was wearing a simple evening dress that had a black bodice, with a silver green skirt that came down in gentle waves that ended near my feet. My hair was done up in curls that framed my face but did not get in the way as I moved around. We were up on the balcony with Trent and his father, Tommy and Anton finally making amends and catching up a bit. Trent greeted Conner and Ethan when he spotted them down below us with their dates, before Tommy asked Trent what was next for him now that he was done school. I was happy to hear that Trent was going to fallow his dream as he started classes in art school in the fall and that his father was behind him all the way. "How about you Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?" Anton asked as he eyed the two of us well he took a sip of his drink, a glint in his eyes and from the emotions I was picking up from him, and I could since an idea forming in his mind.

"I was thinking of staying here teaching, living the quiet life." Tommy said as he smiled at me as he took my hand and gave it a kiss.

"You sure about that?" Elsa asked him as she walked over and joined us. "I heard the new principle is a real hard nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant." Tommy told her with a smile.

Elsa returned it before she turned to me and said. "Zara, I have been informed that Mrs. Jonson will not be returning to reclaim her position as our school's gym teacher in the fall. I have been told that I need to find a permanent replacement for her before the start of school. The Job is yours if you want it."

I was beyond excited to hear this as I grinned at her gratefully. "I would be honored to, thank you Elsa." I told her as Tommy, Trent and Anton gave me their congratulations. After that Anton asked Elsa to dance well Tommy and I headed down to go introduce the band for the evening. "So I guess this means your sticking around Reefside then, since your position at the school will now be permanent?" Tommy asked me as we a down the stairs and headed towards the stage. I had month's prior shard my worries with him about maybe having to move again if I didn't find a more permanent job after the school year ended.

"I guess so but as you know I hadn't planned on moving anyway as Tobi is happy with the new friends he has made here and the city itself." I told him with a smile as we soon retched the stage. I was about to head up but Tommy grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows behind a pillar, where no one could see him pine me there. I couldn't help the giggle that left me before he claimed my mouth with a heated kiss, his hands firmly on my waist.

He soon pulled back and looked down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Is that the only reason you were planning to stay?" Tommy asked above a whisper that sent excited chills down my spine as I felt his desire.

"No, there's also this wonderful guy that not only makes my son happy but me as well." I informed him with a smile before I kissed him and then taking his hand we finally headed up to the stage to introduce Kira and her band that were playing for the night. We were there late into the night and were among some of the last to leave, as Tommy ever the gentle man led me towards where he had parked his jeep. We were about to retch it when he took a side path into the nearby park area confusing me but when I went to ask him about what was going on he simply said. "It's a nice night for a walk under the stars."

"It's also getting pretty late." I told him as I looked at the time, having never been one for staying up late at night, especially since Tobi is such an early riser.

"We won't be long, I promise." He assured me as he gently tugged my arm and continued to led me into the park with a smile. I tired reading his emotions out of habit but all I was picking up was a confused mess. We didn't talk as we walked along the path, Tommy seeming to know where he was going as a gazebo that was decorated with some lights came into view. "So I've been wondering, now that yours and Tobi's lives are no longer in danger, are you two going back to your house?"

"That was my thinking, of course after I packed up all our things that seemed to have accumulated well we've been staying with you. I am sorry about that." I told him with a shrug.

"There's no rush to move your things out, in fact Zara how would you feel if you and Tobi were to move in with me permanently?" Tommy's question took me by surprise. "It doesn't have to happen all at once or right away as I know our relationships is still new but I have come to find that I love having Tobi and you living with me. It's not just because you and he help to keep the house cleaner than I ever did on my own and your cooking is amazing. I love that your son is so eager to listen to my ranger stories and with the bed head you always have when you wake up in the morning."

I shot him a look for that last one to which he simply grinned wide. "Is there a point you are trying to make love?"

He was surprised that I said the L word, as I hadn't said it to him before but he quickly got over it. "Give me a break, finding the right words to express how I feel has never been easy for me." Tommy said as he dug into his suet jacket and pulled out a small velvet box, which made my eyes go wide and my heart to stop as he opened it. Inside was a plain gold band that had a love knot and a single diamonded in the shape of a heart at its center. It was promise ring. "I have thought long and hard, mainly since Christmas and I have come to realize that I love you and Tobi. I want to marry you one day and even if we never have a child of our own I want to be a father to Tobi, though I know I can't replace David."

I was at a loss for words as my right hand had gone to my mouth in shock not only at the sight of the ring but his words. "I don't know what to say Tommy, save I love you." I was finally able to say barely above a whisper.

"I love you too Zara." Tommy said as he took the ring and placed it on my finger, before he kissed my hand. I smiled at him as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, nearly causing him to fall over as I had thrown myself at him. "Now all I have to worry about is what Tobi is going to say about this." He said as he took my hand and we headed back towards his jeep.

I laughed. "You don't have to worry about Tobi Tommy as he thinks the world of you, it's my dad you're going to have to worry about." I reminded him and nearly fell over in laughter at the now worried look on his face.

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done but I have been busy with life. please read and review.


End file.
